Mi Inmortal
by diansnape-18
Summary: Tuve un sueño muy raro anoche, sobre una chica que era convertida en gato. Necesitaba amor para romper  el hechizo,  pero su príncipe se enamoro de la chica equivocada; asi que se suicido  advertencia, contiene lemon explicito
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas, basado ligeramente en el lago de los cisnes.**

**Hola este es mi primer Dramione espero que les guste,=) se sitúa después de la caída de Lord Voldemort y como ya vieron la pareja principal es DM/HG pero también hay algo de DM/GW y de HP/HG , un beso BYE **

PROLOGO

Estoy parada justo en lo más alto de la torre del reloj, son las doce en punto y la primer campanada esta retumbando en mi cabeza, por increíble que parezca mis compañeros aun siguen fuera de la cama a tan altas horas, la razón, el baile de navidad, una época de reavivar la esperanza , de compartir con nuestros seres queridos y de celebrar según dice el profesor Dumbledore, pero hoy más que nunca me siento indiferente ante tales cosas,

Esperanza? me pregunto, esperanza de que? si ya no hay nada porque vivir, los seres queridos? hace mucho que perdí a mis padres a manos de una asquerosa mortifaga llamada Bellatrix Lestrange la culpable indirecta de que este en este precipicio a punto de saltar, me quedan mis amigos, sin embargo no comprenderían lo que siento, Tal vez Harry sí, pero Ron? Él lo llamaría insignificancia, una estupidez.

Por último está el celebrar, que celebro, la caída del gran Lord Voldemort hace unos meses, o que desde ese día mi vida se hizo un verdadero puré.

La nieve empieza a caer lentamente sobre mi anatomía , sin embargo ni frio tengo, no siento frio, no siento calor, no siento nada, nada salvo las lagrimas que caen lentamente por mi rostro sin cesar apenas alcanzo a ver a los alumnos que se encuentran en el patio parecen tan diminutos aunque no estoy en un lugar tan alto, la cuarta quinta y sexta campanada retumban de nuevo

Solo un paso más y todo terminaría, el sufrimiento el dolor, la traición quizá mis amigos ya notaron que no estoy en el gran comedor, y si no es así no los culpo.

El por qué a la decisión de terminar con mi vida es algo irónica, algo que jamás pensé me pasara a mí, que fue?, amor.

Se oyen pasos por las escaleras, alguien viene y al parecer lleva mucha prisa, tendré que saltar antes de que me descubra, escucho la última campanada y con ella mi nombre

-Hermione no!- cierro los ojos un minuto y pienso en como comenzó mi sufrimiento, bien todo empezó cuando….

**HOLA QUE TAL, ESTE ES EL PROLOGO DEL FIC, SE QUE TAL VEZ NO DIGA MUCHO, PERO QUE TAL VEZ SI LO HAGA, EN FIN ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN POR MEDIO DE UN REVIEW =) BESOS**


	2. Prisionera

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas, basado ligeramente en el lago de los cisnes.**

**Hola este es mi primer Dramione espero que les guste,=) se sitúa después de la caída de Lord Voldemort y como ya vieron la pareja principal es DM/HG pero también hay algo de DM/GW y de GW/HG ( pero muy poquito) incluye lemon y escenas muy fuertes , un beso BYE **

Capitulo # 1 Prisionera

La batalla final acababa de dar comienzo, un centenar de mortifagos y diversas criaturas al servicio de Voldemort nos atacaban, era una guerra sin cuartel, alumnos y profesores contra mortifagos , los elfos también se habían involucrado, Sabia que este día tenía que llegar este ha sido nuestro destino, claro, al estar unidos a Harry teníamos que seguir hasta el final con él.

Hace una hora aproximadamente que Voldemort pidió que le entregáramos a Harry, me preocupa ya que no he visto a mi amigo desde aquel momento, ahora solo me concentro en lo siguiente que viene, tal vez una lucha más cruel que la que habíamos tenido sin embargo me siento sin fuerzas para seguir peleando , todos estamos muy cansados y tristes.

Acabo de ver el cadáver de Fred junto con el de Tonks, pensamos que tal vez Voldemort cesaría el ataque, pero estábamos muy equivocados, de repente se abre la puerta principal y por ella entra Voldemort junto con sus mortifagos,

-Alto- gritan ellos pero no son ellos lo que me interesa ver, no, Hagrid viene con ellos y trae a…

-Harry!- grito al reconocer a mi amigo el cual parece un muñeco de trapo

-No, Harry!- escucho lamentarse a la profesora Macgonagall quien se pone a llorar mientras Bellatrix se vanagloriaba ante nuestro dolor

Varios de los alumnos se acercaron un poco más para verificar que fuese Harry y desafortunadamente es el

-No!-

-No!- Escucho decir a todos cuando de repente comienzan a insultar a esos bastardos

-Silencio!..- nos caya Voldemort con un grito que estoy segura se puede escuchar hasta en las mazmorras

– Déjalo en mis pies, donde debe de estar- le dice ese gusano a Hagrid quien lo obedece y baja a Harry, mientras Voldemort aprovecha para patear el cadáver de Harry

Todo había terminado Harry estaba muerto y con él una parte de mi, si tan solo le hubiese dicho cuanto lo amo , pero fui cobarde y no le confesé nada.

De la nada escucho como Hagrid grita, Harry esta desaparecido y no lo vemos por ningún lado simplemente su cadáver no está , la batalla empieza de nuevo y yo voy detrás de Bellatrix para hacerla pagar por lo que alguna vez me hizo en la mansión Malfoy , Luna y Ginny me están ayudando a pelear con ella , pero es muy hábil y se da a abasto ella sola, un Crucio hace caer a la pobre de Luna a mi lado , mis manos tiemblan ante la impotencia de no poder terminarla , pero antes de responderle el hechizo veo como Harry aparece vivo ante la mirada atónita de Voldemort y se dirige a el.

-Pagaran!- dice la loca de Bellatrix y veo su mirada más loca y enferma que le haya conocido

-Incantatem, priori Amore- escucho que dice, el hechizo me da en el pecho, pero no me hace nada, al menos no de inmediato

-No puedes hacer nada bien- le digo con malicia a esa loca, sin embargo si sonrisa me preocupa adema de que el hechizo ya lo había escuchado aunque por el momento no recuerdo donde, mi que significa

-Eso crees tú maldita sangre sucia- me escupe ella con tanto veneno como puede , y un rayo verde sale de su varita rumbo donde Ginny se encuentra, dándole casi en la cara, pero al ver esto la señora Weasley decide enfrentar a Bellatrix

-a mi hija no Perra – la escucho decir muy enojada

-Que harán tus hijos cuando tu no estés- dice la pelinegra burlonamente, pero veo la cara de Molly Weasley y un avada Kedavra le da en el pecho a Lestrange dejando a esa asquerosa alimaña muerta al fin

Harry aprovechan el alboroto y la distracción de Voldemort al ver a su mal leal mortifaga muerta, para de una buena vez terminar también con él, en cuanto cae muerto una serie de vituperios se alzan sobre él.

-Harry- corro y lo abrazo – Estas vivo!- . Es lo primero que le digo, pero antes de continuar mi mente se nubla y caigo desmayada

-Quiero verla!- esa es la vos de Harry y por el tono está muy impaciente , volteo a ver a mi lado derecho y en la camilla contigua esta mi profesor de defensa, de pociones, mi director Severus Snape, no puedo creer que siga vivo, la última vez que lo vi, puedo jurar que estaba ya muerto, una gran felicidad invade mi pecho al saberlo vivo

-Señor Potter, no puede meterse así - le dice madame Pomfrey pero Harry no le hizo caso porque abre de repente la cortinilla que esta alrededor de mi cama

-Hermione, como estas?-

-Muy bien, Harry, un poco adolorida- le digo sentándome en la cama

- Lo logramos, está muerto- sin duda alguna una buena noticia, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi mente en una serie de imágenes, hasta que la de Bellatrix mandándome ese misterioso hechizo me golpea cual autobús

- me puedo ir?- le pregunto a Madame Pomfrey quien asiente sin decir más dejo a mi amigo ahí parado quien grita mi nombre sin resultado alguno, salgo corriendo a la biblioteca

Corro a toda velocidad por los pasillos de un colegio casi en ruinas , espero que la biblioteca este intacta, por fortuna así es, el único lugar que no ha sido profanado, estoy segura de haber visto ese hechizo en alguna parte , aun no recuerdo donde, mientras trato de recordar escucho varios ruidos en uno de los pasillos, cautelosamente me acerco a ver que pasaba y veo a Ginny besándose apasionadamente con Blaise, el chico esta sobre de ella tratando de arrancarle las ropas, me hago hacia atrás lentamente para que no me vean tratando de no hacer nada de ruido pero accidentalmente me caigo avisando de mi presencia a ambos

-Vaya Granger, no sabía que te gustara espiar- me dice el Slytherin

-No estaba espiando- me justifico pero Ginny sale muy molesta del pasillo acomodándose la ropa

-Ginny - trato de decirle, pero ella solo me mira de una manera bastante rara y se marcha, seguida claro por Blaise

A que vine?, por un instante se me olvido porque estaba aquí, hasta que logro recordar el libro donde había visto el hechizo, corro hacia él es un ejemplar bastante viejo y pesado Pociones y hechizos de amor leo en el , una vez que lo pongo en la mesa busco.

**Incantatem Priori Amore leo**

**Ese hechizo es capaz de convertir a su víctima en gato a la luz de la luna llena , sus víctimas tiene la capacidad de hablar y conservar todas sus habilidades humanas siendo atrapadas en el cuerpo de un felino. **

Al leer esto mi cabeza se desconecta de este mundo, para empezar no sabía que Bellatrix se supiera un hechizo basado en amor, y segundo, no sé qué consecuencias tendría todo esto en mi, preocupada por lo que pasaría con migo continuo mi lectura

**Este es un hechizo irrevertible, salvo por una excepción, el amor verdadero, al encontrara el amor verdadero este tiene que declarárselo a la victima para romper el hechizo.**

Genial! lo que me faltaba amor verdadero, de quien? Quien se atrevería a amarme sabiéndome un monstro, mis lágrimas caen rápidamente por mis mejillas, la cabeza me empieza a doler y yo solo atino a recostarme sobre la fría superficie para quedarme profundamente dormida.

Tiempo después me desperté, ya era noche y todo estaba en sumo silencio, me levanto de la silla y veo de nuevo ese libro el cual quiero quemar, sin embargo lo recojo para arrancar de él la pagina donde está escrito el maleficio.

Salgo de la biblioteca y veo que la escuela se encuentra en penumbra, es normal ya que casi todos los alumnos regresaron a sus casas, los pocos que quedamos somos los miembros de la orden y uno que otro alumno.

Camino sin rumbo fijo , de la nada siento como si un millón de hierros al rojo vivo me fuesen clavados en la garganta, me cuesta respirar y siento como me mareo, poco a poco me encojo, es cuando volteo y veo por una de la ventanas que hay luna llena , mis extremidades se acortan y lentamente voy tomando al forma de una pequeña gatita abisinia color miel, me siento muy insignificante tan pequeña y desprotegida, mis ropas quedan tiradas en el suelo junto con mi varita , la cual trato de tomar, pero no logro hacerlo, lo único que pude hacer su jalarla y esconderla bajo una vitrina que estaba en el pasillo

-Por que yo- digo en voz baja celebrado en parte que aun pueda hablar

-Quien anda ahí?- escucho decir a alguien y solo diviso una silueta masculina entre toda la oscuridad

-Responda- exige de nuevo - estoy armado- dice de nuevo de tal manera que reconozco la voz, y precisamente tenía que ser él , sabiendo que podría lanzar algún hechizo se que debo hacer lago así que maulló

-Miau! Miau ¡!- trato de actuar como Crookshans y camino de forma asustada hasta Draco Malfoy

-Que linda gatita- exclama el mientras me levanta del suelo y me toma entre sus brazos.

HOLA Y BIEN LES ESTA GUSTANDO EL RUMBO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SI LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y POR LAS ALERTAS QUE HAN ENVIADO.

**ARANIA:** Hola, gracias por el review y ya está he subido el siguiente Cap. aunque las dudas que tienes ahora no te las voy a poder contestar si no conforme avance la historia podrás resolverlas tu misma , =) cuídate mucho XOXO

**LECAOSMA**: Hi, sabes si tiene relación con Black Swan, pero solo en el sumary y en que se basan en el lago de los cisnes como bien dijiste pero dará un pequeño giro lo puedo asegurar, gracias por tu tiempo espero leerte pronto =D Besos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola chica que bien que leas mi nuevo fic, y bien aquí van los detalles de cómo va a pasar todo y descuida yo sé que no se puede aventar ahora porque si no todo se acaba, eso sí, odiaras ahora a Ginny por cómo se va a comportar, un besote =) bye

**Como ya saben, el fic lo hacen ustedes gracias a sus reviews y recuerden FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	3. Mi nombre es

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Hola este es mi primer Dramione espero que les guste,=) se sitúa después de la caída de Lord Voldemort y como ya vieron la pareja principal es DM/HG pero también hay algo de DM/GW y de GW/HG ( pero muy poquito) incluye lemon y escenas muy fuertes , un beso BYE **

Capitulo # 2 Mi nombre es…. Motita

Paso un mes desde el día en que Malfoy me llevo con él hasta las mazmorras, aun no concibo como pude escapar de ahí antes de volver a mi forma humana, al parecer Draco tenía la intención de adoptarme como mascota, me lo dijo, por suerte no pudo.

Lo raro es que desde ese noche la cual pase entre sus brazos no me he podido quitar a Draco de la cabeza, tal pareciera que el sabia por lo que estaba pasando, por un momento pensé que me comprendía por completo, no sé que sea esto que siento, ni siquiera por Ronald había sentido algo así de fuerte.

Estoy bastante nerviosa, me encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts esperando partir rumbo al castillo, veo como pasan mis compañeros que se saludan entre risas y abrazos, todos tranquilos y felices eufóricos por que empieza un nuevo año, un año el cual Harry Ron y yo tenemos que cursar según por órdenes del director Severus Snape, compartiremos año con Ginny con Malfoy, Neville y Luna también regresaran , pero todo se nubla ante la presencia de aquel terrible hechizo, Solo el amor verdadero me liberara, amor verdadero? de quien? son tantas preguntas de las que no encuentro la respuesta correcta , tal pareciera que sigo estando prisionera del miedo y la impotencia que antes de derrotar a Voldemort me invadía, de repente entra Ginny de una manera bastante abrupta he de decir

-Hola- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa

-Hermione tenemos que hablar- me dice ella en un tono bastante serio – lo que viste en la biblioteca- comienza diciendo, pero prefiero no discutirlo

-Ginny, yo no voy a decir nada y me parece bien que hayas iniciado una relación con Zabinni- le digo, pero su cara de sorpresa me desconcierta

-Piensas que andamos, el y yo?- me pregunta riéndose mientras cierra tras de sí la puerta

-Si por qué?- le cuestiono de nuevo

-Hermione- me dice resoplando- entre él y yo no hay nada –

-Pero yo los vi, ustedes- le digo

-Si no nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca, pero eso no significa que andemos- me contesta descaradamente

-Y entonces por qué estas con él?- le pregunto de vuelta

-Por que ya estoy cansada de esta vida, porque no soporto seguir siendo la pobretona Weasley- me dice ella sin miramientos

-Ginny!- exclamo al escuchar a mi mejor amiga hablar así

-Que tiene?, necesito progresar, no seguir siendo igual de mediocre que mis padres y hermanos y la única manera será casarme con alguien que me pueda dar todo lo que yo merezco- su mirada parece diferente, maquiavélica y perversa se podría decir

-Pero tus padres son buenas personas, ellos…- le digo

-Ellos nada, Hermione, tu lo tienes todo, tus padres no te dejaron desprotegida, Harry también tiene una inmensa fortuna, pero yo?, yo no tengo nada- la actitud de Ginny me empieza a asustar

-No me mires así, dime algo- me pide

-Pues no hay nada que decir, pero el acercarte a alguien por conveniencia no te parece algo, deberías casarte por amor es que te verías como….- dejo mi frase sin terminar al ver que la expresión le cambio

-Me estás diciendo mujerzuela- me pregunta bastante indignada

-No Ginny yo no dije nada, me malinterpretaste - me justifico, pero ya es tarde

-Mira Granger, vine a hablar contigo, porque me importaba tu opinión, pero ahora que se lo que en realidad piensas de mi, ya no me interesa explicarte nada- dice bastante furiosa, claramente cambio, ya no veo su mirada tierna e inocente, ahora es más madura

-Yo lo lamento- le digo y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro tratando de que viera que no la juzgo, pero ella con un movimiento bastante brusco aparta mi mano de su hombro

-No te atrevas a juzgarme, ni que fueras mejor que yo- me grita descaradamente – te apuesto que si estuvieras en mi misma situación harías lo mismo-

-No lo haría- le digo con bastante convicción

-Si tienes razón- me dice un poco más calmada, la veo voltearse a la ventana – tu no lo harías por que estas enamorada del idiota de mi hermanito, por que te conformas con tan poca cosa- me contesta – y no me mires con esa expresión, que lo sé, tu nuca podrás sobresalir, eres igual que el- sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo del alma, mi amiga, a la que yo creía mi hermana me estaba diciendo cosas horribles

-Ginny, no quise decir eso-

-A mi no me interesa Granger y mas te vale no entrometerte en mis planes, entendiste - me contesto, en eso llegaron Harry y Ron, pero ante el saludo de Harry Ginny solo gruño y salió del compartimiento empujando a su hermano

-Que paso?- pregunta Ron,

-Nada, vino a saludar- les digo con mi mejor cara aunque no estoy segura de haberlos convencido

-Otro año en Hogwarts y ahora bajo la dirección de Snape- dice Ron enfatizando el apellido del profesor .

-Basta Ron, el nos ayudo mucho- le recuerda Harry recibiendo de Ron un resoplido, Sin duda alguna el viaje hasta el colegio será largo pienso

Al fin estamos en Hogwarts, mi querido Hogwarts , Ginny no nos ha hablado en toda la cena, el director Snape ya nombro a nuestros nuevos maestros, es increíble que después de todo lo que paso, Lupin regrese como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, de repente la conversación de Harry me saca de mis pensamientos

-Que malo que Remus no pueda estar con nosotros, pero hoy hay luna llena espero que este bien-

-Luna llena- me levanto diciendo en voz alta

-Si Hermione, por qué?- me pregunta Ron , se me había olvidado no lo calcule bien, sin responderles salgo corriendo del comedor sin percatarme que una pelirroja sale detrás de mí, seguida por un chico de hermosos ojos grises

Voy por el tercer piso cuando esa sensación de ardor en la garganta vuelve a tirarme de lleno en el suelo, convirtiéndome de nuevo en la gatita abisinia a la que fui confinada por Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Así que ese era el hechizo que te lanzo Bellatrix- escucho que me dice Ginny, la cual me había seguido y vio toda mi transformación

-Ginny- le digo tratando de echarme a correr, pero ella es más rápida y me levanta del suelo tomando también mi varita

-A donde crees que vas- me dice sujetándome, pero no podemos hablar por que escuchamos que alguien se acerca

-No digas nada, por favor- le pido, ella parece indulgente y solo me mira pensante, cuando por el pasillo aparece Draco

-Bien Weasley que quieres?, me has estado viendo durante toda la cena que te pasa?- le pregunta bastante molesto

-Yo nada, que creías tu que quería- le responde ella en un tono bastante provocador acercándose a él , sin soportar verla tan cerca de él, maulló para llamar su atención

-Oye, que haces tú con ella- le pregunta señalándome obviamente me reconoció de aquella noche

-Nada- le responde la pelirroja mirándonos a ambos

-Es mía!- exclama Draco

-Eso no es cierto- le dice Ginny

-Yo la encontré hace mucho, dámela Weasley – le exige el

-Donde la encontraste?- pregunta

- En uno de los pasillos del castillo- le contesta, Ginevra me ve y sonríe de una forma tan falsa que de inmediato me doy cuenta que algo trama

-En serio-

-Si, ahora si no te importa dámela- Draco se acerca a Ginevra y me arrebata de sus manos lastimándome a lo que me quejo maullando

- Tranquila Motita, papi ya está aquí- me dice, al parecer con mi nuevo nombre y me acaricia con suma ternura

-Motita- dice Ginny riéndose – así que ese es su nombre?- le pregunta

-Si, por que tiene otro?- le pregunta de vuelta

-Hermione, tal vez-

-Como esa sangre sucia?, no me digas que es de ella –

-No lo es-

-Entonces por qué lo dijiste-

-Por que ambas son unas gatas- dice fulminándome con la mirada

-Vaya, la comadreja ya no es amiga de esa?-

-Eso no te importa; además no creo que hayas venido para pelear por esa o sí? - dice de forma despectiva cuando veo como se acerca a Draco, me toma entre sus manos y me baja al suelo

-Tú estabas aquí por otra cosa- le dice ella al oído de repente la mano de Ginny viaja hacia la entrepierna de Draco y veo como acaricia por encima de su pantalón el abultado miembro de Malfoy , veo como Draco lucha contra el placer que las caricias y los besos de Ginny le causan, pero no puede, prefiero no ver, pero me intriga saber que tiene pensado Ginny, de repente Draco toma el control de la situación azotándola con brusquedad a la pared alzándole las manos sobre la cabeza

-Te gusta?- le pregunta el mientras desabotona desesperadamente la blusa de ella y le besa el cuello tan ansiosamente

-Si- responde ella ahogando un gemido, pero de repente Draco se para en seco y se aleja de ella diciéndole de una manera burlona

-Sí, pues ve con otro para que te quite las ganas comadreja estúpida- luego va por mí, me levanta del suelo y me lleva de nuevo con el dejando a Ginny trinando de la rabia al verse despreciada por Draco

-Me las pagaras Draco, tú y tu estúpida Gata- escucho que grita ella

-No le hagas caso preciosa- me dice aturdiéndome con sus palabras

De nuevo vuelvo a caer presa del encanto del rubio, esta haciendo un poco de frio y yo intento acurrucarme en sus brazos , obviamente ya estamos en las mazmorras, entramos al cuarto de Draco me deja en su cómoda cama y entra al baño, escucho varios ruidos dentro de el, entonces sale casi instantáneamente solo con su ropa interior, trato de no verlo tapándome los ojos cosa que el nota

-Te da pena bonita?- me pregunta a lo que yo solo maúllo

-Me entiendes?- pregunta riendo yo decido no responder así que el va a su closet y saca un pantalón de seda color verde esmeralda

-mejor?- me pregunta yo volteo y contesto con el habitual maúllo cuando tocan la puerta

-Quién es?- pregunta el

-Ábreme Draco soy Blaize- Malfoy se Acerca a al puerta y deja pasar a Zabinni

-Y bien que te dijo?- pregunta emocionado el Slytherin sentándose en la cama

-La muy loca, está desesperada, tal perece que necesita otro encuentro contigo- le dice burlándose de Ginny

-Lo tendré en mente, pero ya me aburrió además me salió bastante costosa –

-Cuanto?- pregunto Draco

-Una pulsera de brillantes-

-Y se la diste?- pregunta Draco yo no puedo creer que Ginny sea así, ella me lo dijo, pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto

-Sí, esa chiquita no se me iba a escapar, además el dinero lo tengo, pero ahora ando tengo en mente a alguien más - contesta Blaize

-Quien es la afortunada- pregunta el rubio, sin duda alguna aun sigue siendo ese patán que juega con las chicas

-Granger, la amiguita de Potter- al escuchar mi nombre no puedo evitar bufar en contra de el

-Tranquila Motita, es amigo- me dice Draco y me carga

-Y eso que es?- pregunta el patán de Blaize

-Mi gatita, pero que me decías de Granger?- pregunta Draco para mi fortuna ya que quiero saber a que me enfrento

-Que es la siguiente en mi lista- dice el

-No creo que te haga caso-

-Puedo darle lo que quiera- dice el

-A ella solo necesitas darle un buen estatus de Sangre o en su defecto un libro- le dice Draco a lo que yo me entristezco y lo rasguño

-Hey que te pasa?- me pregunta, pero yo no digo nada

-Se enojo por lo que dijiste de Granger –

-Sabes Blaize, a veces creo que me entiende- le dice

-Eso crees-

-Si, como que sabe de lo que hablo-

-Estas demente Draco, es un gato, no sabe nada, pero dime que vas a hacer con Weasley?-

-ya veré que hago con ella – le dice – Ahora si no te importa quiero descansar- le dice abriendo la puerta para que el salga

- Hasta mañana- dice Blaize dejándome de nuevo a solas con Draco quien se acuesta y me lleva a su lado, como aquella noche de junio , no me quiero dormir pero no puedo evitarlo ya pasan de la una de la mañana, Draco se ha dormido, pero antes de que el sueño me venza alcanzo a escuchar un leve susurro por parte de Malfoy, Hermione es lo que dice dejándome sorprendida.

**HOLA, SE QUE ME TARDE UN POCO, BUENO QUE DIGO UN POCO UN MUCHO, PERO MIL PERDONES, PERO NO TENIA INSPIRACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y ME DEN SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO, GRACIAS POR LOS ALERTAS FAVORITOS Y MAS … BESOS =D **

**LECAOSMA**: Hola sabes? yo tampoco supero al muerte de Severus y jamás lo hare por eso nunca lo matare en mis fics, y de Ginny tienes razón, porque de hecho eso será en este fic, la maldita que quiere quitarle a Hermione al amor de su vida con tal de subir de posición, aunque jamás lo podrá hacer, gracias por el review

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola chica que bueno que todo te está gustando, y claro que si escribiré un fic de Hermione y Harry ambientado en el tiempo de los merodeadores es el que sigue después de este espero también tenerte de lectora, y Ginny que se pudra igual que Ron, pero solo en este Fic, por que en el otro es muy linda con Herms , bueno cuídate mucho xoxo

**:** Hi, gracias por la alerta del fic espero leerte pronto besos =)

**Como ya saben, el fic lo hacen ustedes gracias a sus reviews y recuerden FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	4. Déjame ir

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Hola este es mi primer Dramione espero que les guste,=) se sitúa después de la caída de Lord Voldemort y como ya vieron la pareja principal es DM/HG pero también hay algo de DM/GW y de GW/HG incluye lemon y escenas muy fuertes , un beso BYE **

Capitulo # 3 Déjame ir

La respiración de Draco en mi oreja me despierta, qué hora es?, todo está oscuro, me trato de estirar para alcanzar al reloj que esta sobre una de las mesitas de noche pero brinco del susto al notar que ya no tengo pata, si no mi brazo ya soy yo, no puede ser, lo peor de toda esta situación es que estoy metida en la cama de Draco completamente desnuda, de pronto, Draco me toma de la cintura pegándome hacia el

-Por Merlín- digo en un tono bastante elevado lo que hace que Draco se mueva en su cama, zafándome de su agarre

Lentamente salgo de su cama, pero por un momento cuando alzo las sabanas noto que Draco está en ropa interior,- un momento- él se durmió con el pantalón de la pijama puesto , cuando se lo quito? me pregunto, el despertador comienza a sonar son las seis de la mañana al verme expuesta ante Draco, lo único que hago es tomar su bata que esta encima de una silla y salir huyendo de ahí antes de que pueda verme.

Por fortuna la sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía y fue así que pude salir, caminaba por las mazmorras cuando un alto ahí me congelo

Cerré los ojos pensando que había sido Snape el que me había pillado, será muy el director, pero le encanta pasarse por sus mazmorras, volteo para ver a mi verdugo, pero me encuentro con unos lindos ojos cafés pertenecientes a Remus

-Hermione? que haces aquí?- me pregunta el

-Yo nada y tu- le pregunto de nuevo

- la luna nueva paso y ahora me disponía a ir a mi habitación para descansar un poco- explica

-Entiendo, por cierto supe lo que paso, felicidades profesor - le digo y lo abrazo

-Gracias Herms, pero tú no me has contestado que haces aquí en pijama - no me había fijado que la bata que le había tomado a Draco llevaba sus iniciales bordadas en ella, así que me hago la disimulada

-Nada, paseaba- le digo

-Paseas en pijama por el castillo?- pregunta Remus

-Sí, soy sonámbula- el digo tratando de sonar convincente, pero a juzgar por los gestos de Remus, no creo haberle convencido

-De acuerdo- me dice Remus – Pero aun así es muy temprano para que andes por el colegio me temo que tendré que penalizarte- responde, yo trato de poner mi mejor cara y sonrisa para zafarme del castigo, pero no me funciona ya que me dice

-Ve hoy en la tarde a mi despacho, y hablaremos de tu castigo-

Yo asiento y giro para intentar perderme en el pasillo aun oscuro de la mazmorra pero escucho como Remus me dice a lo lejos

- y creo que hablaremos que significa DM- yo sin inmutarme ante su comentario continuo mi camino hacia mi sala común

Llego la entrada de mi casa y la dama gorda no me deja pasar argumentando que no había dormido en mi dormitorio y haciéndome un innecesario interrogatorio, pero después de mucho alegar con ella, me permite el paso, subo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro, esperando no me haya visto nadie

-Hasta que te apareces gatita- escucho que alguien me dice, volteo y me encuentro a Ginny la cual está sentada en un sillón jugando con mi varita

-Ginny, me asustaste!- le respondo

- Así has de tener la conciencia Gatita- su tono de voz no me gusta, tal vez estaré loca , pero es un poco provocativo tal como el que usaba con Draco

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto

-Yo solo vine a dejarte esto- dice ella dejando mi varita en el escritorio y señalando mi uniforma el cual dejo sobre mi cama , veo como viene caminado hacia mí, supongo que ya se va, pero de repente me aprisiona contra la puerta y me levanta las manos por encima de mi cabeza

-Dime como te la pásate con él?- pregunta casi susurrando, yo estaba temblando de miedo al sentir demasiado cerca a Ginny

-Yo, no paso nada- le digo tartamudeando

-En serio no paso nada?- pregunta, yo por mi parte comienzo a sentir un inmenso calor al sentir su respiración cerca de mí

-En serio- le digo

-No te beso, no te acaricio- decía Ginny mientras su mano viajaba hasta donde tenía amarrada la bata, pero Ginny habilidosamente deshace el nudo abriéndome la bata ligeramente yo intento cubrirme, pero Ginny me detiene y niega con la cabeza.

-Como es, que sentiste?- pregunta de nuevo susurrándome y besándome en el cuello, su mano la siento viajar por mis muslos subiendo peligrosamente a mi entrepierna me siento indefensa ante sus caricias, como si aun fuese esa débil gatita abisinia

-Ginny, yo no hice nada – le trato de contestar, pero sus caricias me están torturando

-Te gusta- afirma Ginny al sentirme más que dispuesta a sus caricias, de repente siento como mete uno de sus dedos, haciendo que brincara por el dolor

-No me digas que aun eres virgen- me pregunta riéndose

-Yo Ginny.. creo que te vedes de ir, es muy tarde ..- le dijo, pero un beso de ella me calla

-Nunca es tarde para esto Granger – dice metiendo otro dedo dentro de mí, lo que duele un poco más, al parecer Ginny se percato de eso

-Mi hermano es un tonto, y Harry también, si yo te hubiese tenido durante un año solo para mí no te imaginas lo que habría hecho contigo- las palabras de Ginevra se pierden con mis gemidos que son incontrolables al sentir como mete y saca sus dedos subiendo al intensidad , tal parece que mi cerebro no puede responder

-Por favor- le suplico para que termine con esto, pero ella no parece dispuesta a dejarme en paz, por fortuna tocan la puerta

-Hermione, ya estas lista?- pregunta Harry del otro lado de la puerta

-Ya casi estoy- le contesto Ginny para con su maniobra , y espera lo suficiente para dejar que Harry se aleje, pero antes de salir ella, se chupa el dedo índice y descaradamente me dice

-Estas deliciosa gatita, no te preocupes, que luego vendré a terminar lo que empezamos- la pelirroja sale contoneándose sutilmente de mi habitación, yo cierro la puerta y me tiro al suelo aun en shock emocional al no saber cómo interpretar lo que acababa de pasar con mi mejor amiga, recordando lo que Harry me había dicho, me apresuro a alistarme, pero cuando bajo a la sala común ya no hay nadie, no me esperaron para el desayuno, ni él ni Ronald, así que me apresuro para alcanzarlos

Voy bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, pero de repente siento con alguien me jala llevándome a uno de los pasillos del tercer piso

-Suéltame- digo al ver que es Blaize el que me sujeta tan fuertemente

-Espera Granger tengo que hablar contigo - me dice y yo ingenuamente le creo

- Ginny ya hablo conmigo, y no voy a decir nada – le contesto,

-No es de lo de la biblioteca- me responde

-A no, entonces de que es-

-Granger- dice el dando un paso hacia a mi – quiero que sepas que me gustas demasiado- la confesión de Blaize no me agarro desprevenida ya que me de cierta forma sabia que algún día me lo diría

- Y…?- le pregunto , pero él no me responde se acerca más a mí, y me besa salvajemente

-Aléjate- le digo casi gritando y lo empujo

-Vamos Granger, no creo que no te guste- me dice descaradamente, sujetándome de la cintura y pegándome a la pared haciendo que le diera la espalda

- sabes Granger , me gustaría poder hacer algo contigo y con Weasley, ya sabes los tres juntos, algo como lo de la biblioteca, completamente solos - el sentir los susurros de Blaize en mi oreja me hace sentir más asustada que lo que sentí con Ginny

-Blaize suéltame o grito- lo amenazo

-Nadie va a venir, todos están en el comedor- me contesta, puedo sentir su mano subiendo mi falda y tratando de jalar mi braga hacia abajo, pero yo trato de resistirme

-Estas buenísima Granger te quiero para mí-

-Jamás eso nuca, suéltame Zabinni- le digo pronto empiezo a sentir como su miembro va creciendo gradualmente apretándose en mi trasero

-Cuanto quieres Granger?- pregunta rabioso –dime cuál es tu precio – me dice lo que me hace recordar lo que hablo con Malfoy de mi

-No tengo precio- le digo molesta

-Todos tiene un precio Granger, tu amiga Weasley me salió muy barata, apuesto a que tu lo serás mas - dice el Slytherin

-Eres un cerdo!- le respondo y trato de zafarme de él, después le escupo a la cara tratando de demostrarle mi desprecio

- das asco y nunca estaría con alguien como tú- Blaize al verse rechazado por mí de tal forma pega mi cara a la pared y empiezo a sentir como un liquido caliente cae por la misma

-Que pasa aquí?- Zabinni me suelta rápidamente , no lo puedo creer, es la segunda vez en lo que va del día que alguien me salva

-Eres tú, me asustaste - dice Blaize con fastidio

Yol volteo a ver de quien se trata, no puede ser, es Draco Malfoy el que está parado delante de mí? el rubio me examina cuidadosamente

- Estábamos platicando- le digo a Draco justificándome

-Platicando?- pregunta Draco

-Eso, platicando- le dice Zabinni el cual me suelta una nalgada

-Auch!- es lo único que sale de mis labios, al sentirme tan apenada de que Draco viera algo así, pero al parecer a el tampoco le agrado

-En serio Zabinni, no creo que Granger platique así contigo- le responde su amigo, un momento, me esta defendiendo

-Es un poco difícil hablar con ella- le dice Blaize

-Ya veo- responde Malfoy – el profesor Snape me mando a buscarte al ver que no estabas en el comedor, te sugiero que vayas- Zabinni voltea y me giña un ojo

-Ven conmigo Granger- me dice Draco para mi sorpresa

-Que quieres- le respondo a la ofensiva, una nunca sabe con estos Slytherins

-Tranquila, primero que nada el profesor Snape dijo que te avisara que nos espera en su despacho esta tarde- dice el, yo asiento, pero un minuto, Remus, es decir el profesor Lupin también me cito en su despacho

-Dile que no puedo, tengo que ir a otro lado- le digo a Draco

-Me viste cara de mensajero o lechuza?- pregunta bastante molesto

-No, pero es que pensé..- le digo

-No pienses Granger, ya cumplí con darte el recado – me contesta, yo solo lo miro desafiante y me doy media vuelta para ir al comedor

-Oye Granger- dice Draco

-Ahora que quieres?- pregunto sin voltear a verlo

-No has visto una gatita abisinia, pequeña, color miel - me pregunta

-No, yo no he visto nada- le digo obviamente muy nerviosa – por que la pregunta-

-No por nada, es que se me perdió en la mañana, estaba en mi cuarto y no la encuentro-

-Y por qué no le preguntas a tus compañeros- le sugiero

-Crees que no lo he hecho, pero nadie la ha visto- dice él , pero al parecer se da cuenta de que acaba de hablar conmigo en un tono civilizado y cambia su carácter

-Bueno, eso no te importa, gracias Granger- me dice y se aleja de donde estoy de una manera que casi me hace babear al ver sus platinados cabellos mecerse con su caminar, no lo puedo creer , mis manos están sudando de los nervios, pero cuales nervios? los que Zabinni causo en mi al sentirme indefensa ante su ataque o la emoción de que Draco llegara a salvarme.

Que es esto que estoy sintiendo, es como inevitable, cada que estoy cerca de ese rubio pareciera como si me ataran la lengua y me congelaran el cerebro

La campana del reloj comienza a sonar anunciando las nueve, debo ir a clases, ya no hay tiempo de desayunar, por fortuna estoy cerca del salón de encantamientos, al llegar a la aula me encentro con Harry y Ron

-Donde te metiste, porque no bajaste a desayunar- me pregunta Harry

-No me dio tiempo- le contesto

-Harry, tengo que hablar contigo- mi amigo responde con un nada alentador aja

-Es importante- insisto

-Está bien, dime- dice el girándose quedando justo delante de mi

-No ahora, te parece en la biblioteca, en nuestra hora libre?- le pregunto y el acepta, el profesor Flitwick entra y comienza a dictar el hechizo que vamos a practicar, pero ni atención le pongo, ahora tendré que ver la mejor manera de decirle a Harry que es lo que me pasa o si no explotare.

**HOLA, EL CAP TRES ESTA TERMINADO, ME PREGUNTO QUE ES LO QUE QUERRA SEVERUS CON HERMIONE Y DRACO, REMUS LE HABRA DICHO ALGO DE LA BATA QUE ELLA LLEVABA , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUSU REVIEWS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS BESOS**

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola, para empezar Ginny y Blaize son unos tontos y … mas mira y después respondiendo tus preguntas , motita y Draco digamos que se van a ver una vez al mes, pero Hermione y Draco, se verán diario sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, eso ya verás porque, dos se podría decir que si, Draco siente algo por Herms, pero no sabe porque, digamos que el hechizo hace que el amor verdadero se revele, pero Draco no sabe nada del hechizo aun así que no sabe por qué siente eso por Hermione, y viceversa me explico, tres Zabinni es muy pero muy mujeriego, pero sobre todo pervertido, ( también hay diferencia) cuatro, Harry será el mayor pilar de Hermione, hará el papel de confidente y mas, será como Ginny, pero sin querer seducir a Herms , y cinco.. yo también te engañe =D cuídate mucho y gracias por tu otro review, ese te lo respondo cuando actualice el otro fic, besos

**TO MIDNIGHT:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste el Cap. =)

**LECAOSMA:** Hi claro que Ginny le sacara el mayor provecho al secreto de Hermione, pero también la hará vivir, lo poco que le quede o no de vida, en lo que respecta a Remus y Severus también van de lleno en la historia, esta se concentrara no solo en Herms y Draco, sino que también intervienen Blaize, Ginny, Harry Severus y Remus tendrán participaciones significativas, gracias por el review espero leerte pronto xoxo

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS Y MAS, ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS REVIEWS, ESO ME HARIA MUY FELIZ=) CUIDENSE MUCHO HASTA LA PROXIMA **


	5. Snape lo sabe

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Hola este es mi primer Dramione espero que les guste,=) se sitúa después de la caída de Lord Voldemort y como ya vieron la pareja principal es DM/HG pero también hay algo de DM/GW y de GW/HG incluye lemon y escenas muy fuertes , un beso BYE **

Capitulo # 4 Snape lo sabe

Al terminar la clase de encantamientos me dispuse a ir a la biblioteca, quede con Harry de verlo, no puedo mas y necesito desahogarme con alguien , por fortuna la biblioteca esta sola, ni siquiera Madame Prince está ahí, escucho unos pasos algo pesados por el corredor, cuando me giro veo a Harry entrar por la puerta

-Que paso Herms?- me pregunta amablemente y se sienta enfrente de mi

-Harry- digo y hago una pausa pensando en lo que voy a hacer – Tengo que hablar contigo- continuo diciendo, al parecer mi amigo lo entiende por qué me presta atención

-Recuerdas el día de la batalla?- le pregunto

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien – contesta frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno, es que yo….- digo tartamudeando – Bellatrix, ese día peleamos ella y yo …-

-Aja…- responde Harry

-Y bueno es que, no sé cómo decirlo-

-Por favor Hermione solo dilo- me dice desesperado Harry al verme tan nerviosa supongo

-Ella me lanzo un conjuro antes de morir- le respondo, el chico trata de procesar lo que le estoy diciendo, pero sé que es demasiado confuso así que le extiendo la hoja de papel que encontré hace meses en un libro de la biblioteca, Harry la toma y comienza a leer cuidadosamente

-Hermione!- exclama Harry pero antes de permitirme hablar, me toma en sus brazos dándome un reconfortante y cálido abrazo, lo que hace que empiece a llorar

-Encontraremos la solución- me dice alentándome

-Es tarde, no hay vuelta atrás- le respondo

-Claro que la hay, no puedes vivir toda tu vida así-

-No lo comprendes, soy un monstro- le digo

-No lo eres!- dice Harry molesto- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada solo esa maldita mortifaga como me gustaría haber sido yo quien acabara con ella -

-Harry, no digas eso- su tono de voz me asusta, y también la expresión de su cara , al parecer recordar a Lestrange y a Voldemort lo pone muy mal

-Lo siento- corrige de inmediato- tenemos que buscar solución, Lupin debemos decirle a Ron- dice, pero no sé por qué razón no quiero que Ron lo sepa

-El no debe de saber nada- le digo a Harry- ni él ni nadie, promete que será nuestro secreto- le digo a Harry

-Pero Hermione-

-Promételo por favor –

-Es bien, lo mantendremos en secreto si así lo quieres- me dice , por fin en mucho tiempo siento que alguien me apoya y comprende

-Quien más sabe tu condición?- me pregunta Harry

-Nadie- miento yo – solo tú y yo- el pelinegro me abraza de nuevo

-Puedes contar conmigo- me susurra al oído, pero la conversación es interrumpida por una serie de aplausos

-Bravo, bravo! miren a quien tenemos aquí, al cabeza rajada Potter y a la sangre sucia de Granger-

-Lárgate Malfoy- dice Harry , al escuchar su apellido los vellos de la piel se me erizan, Harry nota eso y me mira de una forma que no logro descifrar

-Oh vaya interrumpo tu sección de besos Potter- le dice sarcásticamente

-Déjanos en paz- le dice Harry , yo al voltear y ver a Draco percibo algo más que burla en sus palabras, parece enojado

-Que es eso?- pregunta el rubio tratando de tomar el papel de la mesa, pero afortunadamente soy más rápida y se lo gano

-Nada que te interese Draco- le digo, mala elección Hermione , no debiste

-Draco?- pregunta al alzando una ceja al estilo Snape

- Parece que no debí ayudarte después de todo Granger, mis amigos pueden llamarme Draco tu señor Malfoy no somos iguales - me dice despectivamente , yo intento no inmutarme ante tal comentario, pero es tarde Harry capta la indirecta de Draco

-Claro que no son iguales- le responde Harry – Ella no es igual a ti, cobarde hijo de un mortifago mediocre que termino muerto por estúpido- le echa en cara Harry, poco a poco veo como el rostro de Draco se trona de un color carmesí

-Pagaras por esto Potter- amenaza Draco

-Ni lo intentes – le digo sacando la varita antes de que se arme un duelo en la biblioteca

-Vámonos Harry-

-Déjala en paz Huron- dice mi amigo y me toma del brazo suavemente sacándome de la biblioteca, al salir no puedo evitar rozar a Draco lo que provoca, que mi cerebro se haga un verdadero pudin al no poder reaccionar

- Disfruten su tiempo juntos, par de tortolos- escucho que dice Malfoy desde la biblioteca

-Por que te dijo eso- ,me pregunta Harry tras varios minutos de silencio

-en la mañana tuve un altercado con Zabinni y él me ayudo- le digo sin darle atención al asunto

-Que te hizo Blaize?- me pregunta

-Nada, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, me dijo sangre su…-

-No lo digas- me interrumpe Harry – debes tener cuidado Hermione, no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-Lo sé y seré cautelosa – le prometo

-Sabes bien que eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y jamás permitiría que te lastimaran- me recuerda

-Oh gracias Harry- respondo , antes de seguir hablando un chico de Slytherin de primer año se acerca a nosotros entregándole a Harry una nota

-Es de Snape- dice Harry- Quiere verme en su despacho en la tarde-

-A mí también me mando llamar- le digo, de repente suena el reloj de la torre ,

- es tarde y tenemos que ir a clases, te veo con Snape- digo y me despido de Harry después salgo corriendo a mi clase de Runas, esperando no llegar tarde esta vez

Estoy en el despacho del director, el profesor Snape está enfrente de mi hojeando unos papeles y mirando el reloj obviamente llegue temprano y creo que eso no le gusta al profesor debido a la cara de fastidio que tiene , de la nada la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Lupin seguido por Harry, Ginny ,Draco, Ron y Zabinni

-Hasta que llegan!- exclama Snape ofreciéndoles asiento a los demás

-Lo lamento Severus- se disculpa Lupin, pero Snape lo detiene

-Supongo que se preguntaran que hacen aquí?- pregunta, al verlo nosotros negamos

-Macgonagall- dice Lupin , aun mas confusión, Macgonagall qué?

-La profesora a sugerido un baile de navidad- dice Snape

-Y eso a mí qué?- contesta Draco

-Necesito un comité que organice todo- responde director

-Que!- exclama Ron – no pensara que…-

-Si señor Weasley, ustedes fueron propuestos para organizar el baile- dice Snape con algo de fastidio

-Pero porque nosotros- exclama Ron – no están para eso los profesores-

-Disculpe si esto interrumpe su ocupada agenda Weasley, pero tengo cosas más importantes que encargarme de un tonto baile- dice Snape

-Chicos, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que poner al corriente a los alumnos que van atrasados, así que necesitamos su apoyo- dice Lupin

-Está bien- les digo- cuenten conmigo- al menos así podre distraerme un poco pienso

-Yo entro- contesta Harry apoyándome

-Igual yo – dice Ginny

-Tengo opción?- pregunta Zabinni aceptando

-Yo no, tengo otras cosas que hacer – dice Ron

-Como que comadreja, prepararte para el invierno- le dice Draco

-Cállate Malfoy!-

-Cállense los dos, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no colaborar con el colegio – dice Snape haciendo que Draco y Zabinni sonrieran socarronamente

-Pero…- reclama Ron

-Quiere que sean 50 puntos Weasley?- pregunta Snape

-No señor-

-Entonces va a ayudar – le contesta el profesor

-Señor Malfoy?- pregunta Remus – contamos con usted?-

-Por qué no, ser divertido- dice mirándonos a Ginny y a mí de reojo

-Bien, el profesor Lupin será su coordinador, todo lo que tenga que ver con el baile , véanlo con el a mi no me molesten - dice Snape, obviamente no está feliz, no le gustan las personas, y menos los bailes

-Fuera- nos dice y todos vamos a la salida

-Usted quédese Granger- dice antes de que salga del despacho, Harry se despide de mi y sale del salón

-Siéntese- me ordena, yo hago caso volviendo a mi antiguo asiento , veo como el profesor se pasea por su despacho

-Granger , tiene algo que decir- me pregunta

-como que debería decir - le respondo sin saber qué es lo que quiere aun

-Me pregunto cuándo va a dejar de jugar con el señor Malfoy y le va a decir lo que en realidad es -

-Perdón- le pregunto tratando de fingir demencia

-Vamos Granger, cree que no supe lo del hechizo de Bellatrix- me dice- yo lo sé todo-

-Usted no puede….- le digo

-Decirle, claro que puedo, pero me pregunto por qué le importa tanto a usted que él no se entere-

-A mi no me interesa que él se entere- le contesto

-En serio Granger, interesante – responde el profesor, de repente se acerca a mi silla y acorralándome me dice

-Sabe Granger, no hablare, pero no lo hago por usted- me responde Snape – Una Gryffindor insoportable sabelotodo- agrega con sumo desprecio

Yo no sé qué contestar, me ha dejado petrificada su mirada

-Váyase , y más le vale no volverse a meter a los dormitorios de los chicos- me dice con una sonrisa socarrona , antes de que yo salga del despacho agrega

-Y por cierto 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor –

Genial, lo único que me faltaba era que el profesor Snape supiera todo, me pregunto cómo habrá sabido lo de los dormitorios, se lo habar dicho Remus, , la cabeza me da un millón de vueltas al pensar en todo lo que pase hoy. Sin hambre y sobre todo sin ganas de ver a nadie subo a mi dormitorio a leer algo que pueda distraerme .

**HOLA, CHICAS SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER SUBIDO EL CAPITULO ANTES, PERO MI COMPUTADORA SE DESCOMPUSO Y HASTA AHORA ME LA ENTREGARON, SEPAN QUE YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y SUBIRE LOS CAPITULOS BASTANTE RAPIDO, GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, UN BESO Y SORRY DE NUEVO **

**Alee Malfoy Cullen : Gracias por tu review, lamento haberme tardado en subir el cap. , espero leerte pronto **

**ANAKAULITZ: Hola, ok lo sigo gracias por todo =)**

**AMIASNAPE: Hi, Sorry por tardarme, pero ya estoy aquí y no lo dejare tan fácilmente =) espero si te llegue la alerta **

**LECAOSMA: Hola, bien Remus no la regaño, pero ahora están todos metidos en la organización del baile de navidad, espero te guste el Cap. xoxo **

**Scarlettblack0: gracias y si seguiré subiéndolo ahora tres capítulos por semana =)**

**Nessie texie: Hi Gracias por leerme, espero y te guste este cap, perdón por la tardanza **

**Cerezo. Hola que bien que te gusto mi anterior fic, espero no decepcionarte con este, espero leerte pronto **

**Pasajeraentrance : bien, ya sabes para que los cito a todos, espero te guste y prometo dar mas info en el sig. cap que estará listo para el viernes**

**Gracias por sus lecturas y Sorry de nuevo, espero leerlas a todas en el sig cap y please se que no los merezco por la larga espera, pero unos reviews no me vendrían nada mal =)**


	6. Que hay detras

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Hola este es mi primer Dramione espero que les guste,=) se sitúa después de la caída de Lord Voldemort y como ya vieron la pareja principal es DM/HG pero también hay algo de DM/GW y de GW/HG incluye lemon y escenas muy fuertes , un beso BYE **

_**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA NARRADO POR DRACO espero lo disfruten **_

Capitulo # 5 Que hay detrás

-Tranquilo Draco, tranquilo- me digo a mi mismo caminado de un lado al otro de mi habitación, pero por más que intento no puedo calmarme, el haber visto a Potter al lado de Hermione hizo que la sangre me hirviera, quería romperle esa cara de tonto que tiene, un momento, desde cuando es Hermione por que no Granger ó sangre su…. no, no puedo decirlo, no lo es, no es justo que la siga llamando de esa forma.

-Ahgg!- todo es tan confuso

-Que haces en mi cabeza Hermione, porque de repente estas dentro y no puedo sacarte de aquí- grito esperando así poder alejar a esa castaña de mis pensamientos

Los recuerdos de la biblioteca me golpean de nuevo, que hacia Potter abrazando a Hermione, ella parecía triste, desconsolada, y ese papel que me quito, que tenia?, no pueden andar, simplemente no pueden, pero por qué no, ambos son Gryffindors y amigos desde siempre, estuvieron juntos durante un año, un año! claro que también estaba el perdedor de Weasley , pero el va no al caso además Hermione, es una mujer inteligente amable, sensible tierna y hermosa.

-Maldito seas Potter- grito aventando las cosas de mi escritorio cuando tocan la puerta

-Quien!- respondo cuando veo como Blaize se asoma con cautela

-Yo, que paso aquí?- me pregunta al ver como mi habitación esta desordenada, varios frascos de tinta yacen sobre el suelo junto con plumas y pergaminos

-Que quieres – le pregunto irritado

-Cálmate – me dice dando unos pasos hacia atrás – Solo venia a ver porque me interrumpiste cuando estaba con Granger?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas, el profesor Snape me mando a buscarte-

-Pues hiciste mal, ya casi la tenia- me contesta descaradamente, antes me hubiese burlado junto con él, o incluso apostado en cuanto tiempo seria suya , hubiera solapado a Blaize , pero ahora fue diferente, el ver como la estaba manoseando me causo un gran enojo

-Pasa algo?- me pregunto él, tirándose en mi cama

-No, y bájate de ahí-

-Estas de un genio, pero no importa, solo venía a decirte que no quiero que me interrumpas otra vez-

-Zabinni, no crees que deberías dejar en paz a Granger?-

-Que? , Draco Malfoy pidiéndome que deje en paz a esa sangre sucia!- dice el riéndose estrepitosamente, las palabras de Blaize me ciegan y sin darme cuenta como, mi puño ya se encuentra en su cara

-No le digas así – le grito golpeándolo

-Que tienes, porque la defiendes – me responde poniéndose de pie y empujándome contra mi escritorio

-Yo no la defiendo, y sabes que, haz lo que quieras con ella a mi no me importa lo que hagas con Granger, Weasley o con quien sea – le contesto apartando sus manos de mi camisa

-Estas muy raro, primero esa estúpida preocupación por ese gato y ahora defendiendo a los sangre sucia- Blaize tiene razón, hasta yo me siento diferente ahora que lo pienso, todo cambio desde la primera vez que vi a motita , desde ese dia me la paso pensando en Granger y compadeciéndome de la suerte que ha tenido.

-Voy a dar un paseo - le digo a Blaize, tomo mi túnica

-No puedes salir a esta hora- oigo que me grita Blaize, pero no me importa, total cuantos puntos me pueden bajar y hasta ahí , obviamente la noche esta entrada , llego hasta la orilla del lago y me siento a contemplar el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua, incluso a contemplar mi propio reflejo, es difícil descifrar que veo, por un lado está mi orgullo , el que nadie se burle de mí y me señale como hijo de un cobarde mortifago, tengo que salvar mi honor mi apellido , pero el volver a recuperar mi nombre perderé la oportunidad de acercarme a Granger, que hacer.

Salvar mi nombre o intentar algo con ella.

-Atormentado por los recuerdos? escucho que me pregunta alguien, pero antes de voltear veo al profesor Snape reflejado en el lago

-No deberías estar afuera a estas horas Draco-

-No podía dormir-

-y la razón era….-

-Nada importante- le respondo, pero sé que no me cree, es mi padrino , profesor y como si fuese mi padre , me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo, veo como asiente con la cabeza y se gira, para irse de ahí, pero antes de que avance más le pregunto

-Padrino, alguna vez se ha arrepentido de algo?- él se detiene y voltea a verme con incredulidad de que le pregunte algo así supongo al ver su ceja levantada

-No debes pensar en el pasado, lo único que hace es lastimarte – me responde

-Es Granger- le contesto

-Perdón?-

-No al puedo sacar de mi cabeza padrino, - le digo y me siento en el pasto una brisa golpea mi cara secando la lagrima que estaba a punto de salir de mi ojo derecho , abro los ojos, y veo a mi padrino sentado al lado mío

-Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos, yo soy un Malfoy, y bueno ella, es hija de muggles- le digo, me desespera su silencio

-Veras Draco, hace mucho tiempo, algo parecido me paso a mí , un día conocí a una linda chica que fue mi mejor amiga, yo la quería mucho, entramos juntos al colegio, sin duda pensé que sería algo muy bueno, yo estaba ilusionado de estar con ella pero lamentablemente ella quedo en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin, ella era hija de muggles , siempre me apoyo en todo, un día hubo una pelea en la cual ella no tuvo nada que ver, pero por la vergüenza que había pasado me enoje con ella y le dije sangre sucia- me dice mi padrino

- desde ese día no me volvió a hablar, se caso con un Gryffindor igual que ella, obviamente nos alejamos y siempre quise volver en el tiempo para evitar decirle eso-

-Aun puede disculparse- le sugiero

-Ella murió hace años, lo que quiero decir es que no vedes de influenciarte por lo que los demás digan porque terminaras lamentándote toda tu vida –

-Que puedo hacer, ella me odia y yo tengo que odiarla- le digo

-Ella no te odia- me responde mi padrino, se levanta y se aleja caminado apaciblemente , esas palabras me retumban en la cabeza, no me odia. miro mi reloj y descubro que y es casi media noche , así que decido entrar al castillo, voy caminando cerca de las mazmorras cuando alguien me llama

-Dando un paseo? - me pregunta esa Weasley, que quiere, que no entendió la indirecta de que no la quiero ver

- Tu Weasley, para tu información Blaize está dormido- le digo – pero si quieres lo puedo levantar?-

-No venía a buscarlo a él, venía a verte a ti, sabes Draco, tu y yo somos iguales – me dice ella acercándose a mí y veo con trae un botella de whisky de fuego junto con dos copas lo que me faltaba, tener que soportar a la golfa de Ginevra Weasley

-En serio?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-Si Draco, queremos las mismas cosas- dice ella paseándose por detrás de mi acariciando mi espalda

- eso lo dudo- le respondo – como que podríamos querer los dos-

-para empezar algo de diversión- me responde la muy golfa – admítelo, te gusto- me dice y sirve el whisky en las copas ofreciéndome una

-A mí me gustan los retos, lo que es gratis se lo dejo de sobras a los demás, con permiso- le digo , pero ella me detiene

-Suéltame comadreja- le digo

-Solo un brindis- me propone ella, yo queriendo salir de esta situación acepto y de un golpe bebo todo el whisky que había en mi copa, cuando la bajo veo la sonrisa de Weasley, podría decir que parecida a mi tía Bellatrix, tan perversa y maquiavélica

- Ahora que me ves?- le pregunto

-Nada, es solo que pienso, quien será mejor amante, tu a Zabinni, o será que tú no puedes y por eso me evades?- pregunta , eso me enfurece y la empujo a la pared.

-Ninguna golfa como tu va a decirme eso, entiendes-

-pues compórtate como hombre- me reta besándome apasionadamente

Decidido a hacer que se trague sus palabras jalo bruscamente su ropa interior hasta bajarla por completo hasta sus tobillos.

-Voy a hacer que te arrepientas - le advierto y la beso furiosamente mordiendo su labio haciéndola sangrar

-Hazlo- me dice y sube una pierna enroscándola en mi cintura dejándome el camino libre para poder introducirme en ella , pero no lo hago, no va a hacer que caiga tan rápido,

-No tienes tanta suerte- le respondo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

-Cobarde!- me grita, puedo ver su rostro enrojecerse del coraje y sus ojos rabiar

-Cállate, no me digas eso- esta chica está haciendo que pierda los estribos

-Eres un , niño creído y estúpido, hasta Harry es mas hombre que tu- me responde desafiante , pero lo único que gana es que le suelte una bofetada

-A mi me respetas!- digo al verla en el piso tirada agarrándose la mejilla, de repente un rastro de sangre aparece en su labio, pero no la veo llorar, cosa que me sorprende

-No sabes con quien te metes Ginny, cuídate, conmigo no juegas-

-Yo no puedo jugar contigo verdad, pero los demás si!-

-Como dices –

-Lo que escuchaste-

-pero por que lo dices?-

- quieres que te deje en paz no, pues entonces me voy - me dice y se da media vuelta , pero alcanzo a tomarla del brazo

-Dímelo- le exijo

-Si quieres saberlo, asiste a la fiesta en las tres escobas , es este sábado , te gustara- me declara y sale corriendo de las mazmorras

**HOLA, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, YA TARDE MENOS EN SUBIRLO, PARA ACLARAR DRACO NOS NARRO ESTE CAP, HERMIONE NARRARA LOS SIGUIENTES SALVO UNO QUE ESTARA A CARGO DE LA "QUERIDA" GINNY, ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR ESPERARME , BESOS **

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola Severus no dice nada porque él sabe el efecto del hechizo, tu porque crees que metió a Draco a su comité de organización del baile , además si quiere a Harry y a Herms, pero como buen Slytherin no lo demuestra además recuerda, que en mis fics, TODOS odio a ron, que se muera, bueno después de mi berrinche , gracias por el review, besos bye

**PASAJERAENTRANCE :** Hi si un baile, espero les guste y ese comité, será peor que los merodeadores en Hogwarts , gracias por tu comentario espero leerte pronto =)

**NESSY TEXIE:** Hola y te va a caer peor por todo la que va a hacer, espero este cap. también te gustara

**JUDITH178**: Hi, gracias por tu alerta, nos estamos leyendo :D besos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO MERECERME OTRO MAS CON ESTE CAP. BESOS **


	7. Cada que te veo en mis sueños

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

Capitulo # 6 Cada que te veo en mis sueños

Tic tac tic tac, es el único ruido que escucho, decidimos reunirnos en el despacho del profesor Lupin para planear el baile, pero como era obvio , llegue bastante temprano, solo esta Draco y Remus, los demás aun no llegan.

-Algo de beber?- pregunta Remus rompiendo el silencio en la sala

-No gracias- responde Draco

-Yo estoy bien Remus, gracias- le digo con una sonrisa, cuando por la puerta entran con un gran escándalo Ron y Harry

-Hola Herms- saludan los dos, después saludan a Remus y a Draco solo le dedican una mirada de odio, no menos potente que la que él les acaba de dar

-Que esperamos?- pregunta Ron

-Falta Ginny y Blaize- dice Remus, pero en ese momento entran ambos un tanto sudorosos y despeinados

-Lo siento- dice Ginevra con una sonrisa maliciosa viéndome extrañamente

-Ahora si podemos comenzar? - pregunta en un tono de fastidio este Draco

-Eso creo- dice Remus y todos tomamos asiento alrededor de la gran mesa redonda de roble

Llevamos una hora aquí encerrados y ninguna idea, todo este tiempo hemos estado callados , al parecer esto esta saliendo peor de lo que debería , Ron se dedica a comer mientras Harry hace como que escribe en un pergamino, pero la verdad es que solo está haciendo estrategias para Quidditch lo sé porque en los últimos minutos no le he quitado la vista de encima , Draco está jugando con su varita como esperando a ver a quien hechizar , mientras que Zabinni me mira de una forma que preferiría no mencionar y la querida Ginny solo se la pasa dando vuelta por el salón, hasta me mareo en un momento , Remus esta como que ido, y no dice nada , yo he estado a punto de hablar, pero justo cuando abro la boca, me convenzo de que la idea que tengo es igual de absurda que las demás que se me han ocurrido

-y si contratamos a Las brujas de Macbeth- sugiere Harry levantando la vista del pergamino, vaya querido amigo al parecer si estabas pensando en algo , por fin algo de ruido, una sugerencia , ya parecía esto una clase de Snape o un cementerio, que para el caso es lo mismo

-No lo sé, estuvieron en el baile del torneo- objeta Ron

-No es mala idea, a los chicos les gusto mucho- dice Remus, me pregunto cómo es que sabe que nos gusto, que yo recuerde él no estaba presente, o si, será que estaba muy tomada como para darme cuenta de quien estaba en el salón

-Pues por mi está bien- digo a poyando la idea de Harry

-A mi me parece bien- dice Ginny, bien tres votos a favor, cuatro con el de Harry y uno en contra

-Ya que – bufa Zabinni

- está bien- aprueba Draco, con un toque de la varita Remus lo escribe en la pizarra, cuando una lechuza golpea en la ventana, entregándole un papel

-Chicos, tengo que salir un momento, pero vamos bien sigan pensando , - dice y sale de inmediato

-Y pensar que nos queda una hora de tortura- dice Draco a Zabinni

-Pues si quieres te puedes ir, nadie te necesita- dice Ron

-Cállate pobretón, me iré cuando lo decida no cuando tu digas -

-haz algo Harry- le pido al ver como Draco y Ron sacan las varitas

- Cálmate Ron- dice Harry haciendo que el pelirrojo baje la varita

-Te tiene que defender tu novio- se burla Draco, ganándose de Harry un mirada fulminante

-Ya basta!, no pueden comportarse como personas y no como salvajes?- les pregunto muy enojada , sorprendiéndome por la reacción de Draco, acaso bajo la cabeza por un segundo?

-Son imposibles- les digo

-Pues , calma al cabeza rajada y a esa comadreja- me replica Draco mientras se voltea a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje

- Lo que necesitan es relajarse- dice Ginny acercándose a mi oído – o no lo crees Hermione- termina la frase con un leve apretón en mi trasero haciéndome saltar , por fortuna ninguno de los chicos lo noto

-Yo… no se- respondo rápidamente

-Bueno da igual, esto parece no tener solución, pero en fin,- dice Draco sentándose en la silla de Remus

-Hagamos un tregua- sugiere Zabinni – Nos toleraremos, solo por el baile, en lo personal quiero pasarla bien un rato- su mirada me aterra por segunda ocasión y mejor me volteo

– haremos esto por el baile, y una vez terminado no nos volveremos a hablar, pueden vivir con ello? –

-A mi no me digan, mejor controla a ese hurón- dice Ron señalando a Draco

-Cállate comadreja tonta, solo por el baile y por mi padrino te soporto-

- ok, tregua - responde Harry, por fin, no voy a tener que preocuparme por controlarlos

- hecho una tregua- digo estirándole la mano a Draco, quien sorpresivamente la toma y estrecha asintiendo

-podemos seguir con lo que nos toca?- pregunta ron volviendo a su asiento

- Ya tenemos la música, falta la decoración, banquete invitaciones, todo- les digo

-La comida la preparan los elfos Hermione- me recuerda Harry

-y que tal la decoración- dice Ginny- a mi me gustaría algo muggle, podríamos innovar y no hacer el mismo baile aburrido-

-Algo muggle, vaya Weasley cuanta clase tienes- se burla Draco de ella

-Ella tiene más clase que tu – dice Ron otra vez alzando la voz, a decir verdad me siento terrible por aguantar el suplicio, tanto costaba decir no y librarme de este par que se la pasa fastidiándose entre si

-Pues eso no demostró ayer en la noche- al momento que Draco menciona eso siento como el corazón se me hace mil pedazos, anoche? eso quiere decir que esta con Ginny, solo lo pudo decir por eso, ellos ya son claro Ginny me lo dijo pero yo de muy tonta no le quise hacer caso , de repente me empiezo a sentir mal y con ganas de llorar , pero no dejare que me vean así, y menos Ginny quien sonríe socarronamente

-Que quieres decir con eso- exige Ron

-Pues que tu querida hermana tiene tanta clase como una cabaretera- no lo puedo aguantar más, lo último que veo antes de desvanecerme es a Ron aventarse sobe Draco .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Te acostaste con el sí o no?- escucho que dice Ron, abro los ojos levemente para ver que estoy en la enfermería , Harry está sentado en una silla al pie de la cama, mientras que Ron y Ginny discuten acaloradamente a pocos centímetros de el

-Déjame es mi vida – le dice ella soltándose del agarre de Ron

- Contesta, es por eso que traes todos esos regalos costosos verdad, te has convertido en su querida?-

-Y si así fuera que, no eres mi padre para estar regañándome – dice Ginny fulminando con la mirada a Ron

-Hermione!- exclama Harry al verme despierta y se acerca junto con los demás interrumpiendo la pelea

-Que me paso?- les pregunto

-Te desmayaste- me informa mi querido amigo Harry

-Ya era hora que despertara Granger- dice Snape entrando a la habitación – como sigue?- me pregunta

-Yo, bien, me duele la cabeza- les digo

-Se golpeo en ella- responde Snape con obviedad – Sugiero que se vayan a su casa, mañana podrán ver a Granger- les dice a mi amigos

-Pero yo …- dice Harry

-Ahora Potter!- le grita haciendo que asintiera y saliera de ahí con Ron y con Ginny , veo como salen mis amigos de ahí dejándome sola con el profesor

-Me parece que tendré que ponerle escolta Granger, todo le pasa a usted- dice Snape, volteo y no sé cómo llego tan rápido a la ventana , y madame Pomfrey?, donde esta? me pregunto

-Yo lo siento-

-Estoy seguro de que si , dígame que paso en la reunión?- me pregunta, así que se trataba de eso, solo quiere saber cómo vamos con el baile

-Queremos contratar a las brujas de Macbeth- digo

-Granger tengo cara de querer saber qué pasa con el tonto baile- dice mirándome fijamente

-No?- le digo, aunque mas como afirmación parece pregunta

-Me refiero a que pasó después de que Lupin salió de ahí – ya entiendo, quiere que le cuente todo, lo siento profesor pero no le diré

-No paso nada-

- Entonces por que el señor Weasley estaba golpeando al señor Malfoy –

-Ron, lo golpeo?- pregunto incrédula

-Lávese los oídos Granger, ya se lo dije, si no me cree, véalo por sí misma- en ese instante corre la cortinilla de la camilla de al lado y veo a Draco dormido, aunque con muchos moretones

- no recuerdo nada – le digo a Snape

-Ahgg ustedes y su orgullo Gryffindor no dicen nada - dice Snape – descanse Granger y espero que para mañana si lo recuerde- diciendo eso Snape sale de la enfermería dejándome casi petrificada al saber que mi vecino es Draco, esta será una noche bastante larga sin duda alguna.

-Hasta que te apareces gatita-

-No me digas que aun eres virgen-

-Estas deliciosa gatita, no te preocupes, que luego vendré a terminar lo que empezamos-

- Tranquila Motita, papi ya está aquí-

-Te da pena bonita?-

-Estas buenísima Granger te quiero para mí-

-Todos tiene un precio Granger, tu amiga Weasley me salió muy barata, apuesto a que tu lo serás mas -

-Pues que tu querida hermana tiene tanta clase como una cabaretera-

Varias imágenes golpean mi cabeza haciendo que despierte exaltada

-Una pesadilla- digo en voz baja , me encuentro sudando frio y no es para tanto, me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy sola en esto, y que ni Harry o Remus o incluso el mismo Snape podrán ayudarme con lo que me pasa con esos tres

- y como sigue la gatita más linda de todas- escucho decir a alguien, una mujer y esa mujer solo puede ser

-Ginny, que haces aquí?-

-velando el sueño de mis dos amores- responde

-Por favor, déjame, yo prometo no involucrarme en tus asuntos, pero déjame- le pido

-Claro que no te vas a involucrar en mis cosas, pero de eso a que te deje – dice y levanta mis manos sobre mi cabeza

-No te libraras de mi tan fácil -

-Por favor, por favor que quieres de mi? - le digo llorando, y temblando del miedo

-No, no llores- dice secando mis lagrimas- no quiero que te pongas así , Shh-

-Ginny, no me hagas esto- le pido, que paso con mi amiga, que paso con migo misma, me siento tan incapaz de defenderme

- Tranquila, aquí estoy para cuidarte, pero descansa- me dice ella depositando un beso en mis labios

-Volveré mañana- me avisa y sale de la enfermería , dejándome sollozando mientras me quedo de nuevo dormida no sin antes tomar mi varita a pegarla a mi cuerpo

- eres hermosa- escucho un susurro en mi oído y como unos suaves labios besan mi mejilla, de repente siento frio percatando la ausencia de esos labios , abro los ojos volteando rápidamente a todos lados, al voltear a la camilla de Draco me doy cuenta que el no está ahí.

**HOLA, Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, LAS COSAS ESTAN PONIENDOSE PEOR, Y TODAVIA FALTA MAS , ALGUNA SUGERENCIA DE EL FINAL DE GINNY, YO TENGO MUCHAS Y CADA UNA ES MAS PERVERSA QUE LA ANTERIOR BUENO, EN EL SIG CAP, MAS DE LA REUNION DEL COMITÉ, ZABINNI Y HERMS (ÑACA ÑACA ) Y EL PREVIO DE FIESTA EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE, BESOS y para aclarar, el hechizo solo se romperá cuando Hermione escuche de labios de Draco un te amo, si él se lo dice a otra, ya todo valió ok, ahora si =) xoxo**

**PASAJERAENTRANCE**: Hola déjame decirte que odiaras a Ginny mucho mas, y ya verás por que lamento decirte que la fiesta debe de esperar al menos un cap. mas, pero prometo que será muy extenso, gracias por tu review cuídate mucho =)

**AMIA SNAPE:** hi que mal que no te lleguen las actualizaciones , pero espero y ya no pase eso mas =D si me llegaron los mensajes, y te digo que ya estoy leyendo el fic de piratas del Caribe ( VOY EN EL CAP 30) , que bella pareja hacen Jack y Elizabeth los adore , además buenas nuevas, tu fic lo estoy leyendo y ceo que subiere el primer cap. el lunes =D esperemos nos vaya muy bien, ahora si pasando al fic , en momentos compadezco a ginny ella cree que por ser " bonita " podrá conseguir cualquier cosa , y aunque sus ganas de superarse son buenas, la manera en la que lo quiere conseguir es muy triste ya que al final la belleza exterior se acaba y no creo que nadie la quiera si sigue por ese camino, Severus, el querido amado y condenadamente sexy Severus es como un sueño y simplemente me encanta en el papel de protector, como debe de ser, haaaa yo quiero un Severus Snape, además como que ya le veo cara de futuro Dumbledore, me refiero a lo paternal que es, si no por qué crees que le dijo a Herms que Draco estaba ahí jiji. Del secreto de Hermione, no te preocupes, la menos favorecida de que Draco se entere es Ginny, pero si tratara de hacer daño por otros lados, soy malvada digna hija de Bellatrix Lestrange. Gracias por tu mega Review, estuvo genial, cuídate muchos besos.

**JUDITH178:** Hola que no va a hacer Draco espera la fiesta, hay pobre Draco, =) nos estamos leyendo besos

**ALEE MALFOY CULLEN:** Hi ninfómana? tal vez si eso es, no tiene llenadera, Draco deberá de ponerse vivo ya que Blaize no va a descansar hasta tener a Hermione solo para él, ojala y eso no pase , gracias por leerme cuídate xoxo

**LECAOSMA:** Hola si yo adore a Severus también, tan paternal y el que se burlaba de Sirius, si no mal recuerdo una vez le reprocho el ser eso, paternal jiji, no te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos aquí y que te tomas el tiempo de dejarme review =D y claro que es difícil, como aguantas decirle a una persona que la amas, es casi imposible, pero deben de esperar un poco más, gracias por todo, besos

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LEERLOS EN EL SIG CAP. Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW, VERDAD QUE ME MERESCO UNO =) BESOS CUIDENSE **


	8. Irremediable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

Capitulo # 8 Irremediable

- eres hermosa- escucho un susurro en mi oído y como unos suaves labios besan mi mejilla, de repente siento frio percatando la ausencia de esos labios , abro los ojos volteando rápidamente a todos lados, al voltear a la camilla de Draco me doy cuenta que el no está ahí.

Donde se abra metido, la puerta está abierta, no es posible que se haya salido tan rápido, o fue un sueño? me levanto casi al llegar a la salida Draco sale de uno de los armarios con un pañuelo en la mano, lo trae en la cara y logro ver como un rastro de sangre se cuela por las orillas de este

-Estas sangrando- le digo apuntando a su nariz

-En serio Granger?, no me había dado cuenta- dice sarcásticamente tenía que ser ahijado de Severus Snape para ser igual de sarcástico que el

-Lo siento- le digo y me doy vuelta lo último que quiero es tener problemas con el

-No, yo lo siento- me dice dejándome helada , se acerca un poco mas y puedo ver como trae el ojo izquierdo morado, no lo había notado, y el labio tiene una pequeña cortada, quiero pensar que es pequeña ya que el pañuelo no me deja ver

-Lo que hizo el cavernícola de Weasley- contesta,

-No estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero tú tuviste la culpa - un momento, acabo de justificar a Ronald por su comportamiento agresivo?

-Yo solo dije la verdad, su hermana es una hetaira-

-Lo sé- le digo y me doy vuelta, aunque no quiera admitirlo, como podría defender a Ginny si yo he visto hasta donde es capaz de llegar

-Granger…-

-Si?

-Gracias por preocuparte- responde

-aja- es lo único que logro decir, se me tenía que trabar precisamente ahora la lengua, Draco camina a su camilla y se recuesta, la hemorragia a parado yo hago lo mismo me recuesto en mi camilla, pero no quiero dormir, no puedo sabiendo que tengo a Draco a mi lado, y luego eso que sentí, o que soñé, la cabeza me sigue dando vueltas.

-Por que me desmaye?- le pregunto

-Ahora no, Descansa Granger, no quiero que tus amigos piensen que es mi culpa el que te desveles-

-No puedo-

-No te preocupes, yo vigilare que no te importunen- que no me importunen? Sabe algo?, acaso vio a Snape, o peor a Ginny, con un último descansa de sus labios, poco a poco cierro mis ojos rendida por el complicado día que tuve

-Hasta que despiertas – me dice Harry

-Hola, qué hora es?-

-medio día –

-Medio día! dormí tanto?-

-Sí, pero madame Pomfrey dijo que te dejáramos descansar- No puede ser, nunca había dormido tan tarde que yo recuerde, y hablando de dormir, volteo a la camilla de al lado y Draco no esta

-Salió temprano, ya está en clases- responde automáticamente Harry , como si supiera que estaba pensando

-Que dijo Ron?-

-Snape hablo con él, pero no estaba muy feliz de verlo-

-Harry, que paso?, como termine aquí? porque me desmaye?

-No lo sabemos, Blaize y Yo tratamos de separa a Ron y a Malfoy, cuando Malfoy nos dijo, estabas tirada detrás de una silla , Ginny dice que no vio cuando te desmayaste-

-Está bien, cuando me podre ir de aquí?-

-En cuanto usted quiera Granger – me contesta Snape desde la puerta, camina hacia nosotros

-Buenos días Profesor – le dice Harry levantándose he inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo

-No tenían audiciones de Quidditch hoy Potter?-

-Sí, pero yo quería ver a Hermione-

-Ya la vio, sugiero que se apure, no queremos que el capitán y jugador estrelladle Gryffindor llegue tarde – le dice en tono burlón como acostumbra , Harry asiente y se despide de mi solo con un quedo te veo luego

-Tratando de recordar Granger?-

-Estoy bien gracias –

-Yo no le pregunte como estaba, o si?-

-No, no me pregunto profesor-

-Bien, porque quiero que me diga que paso ahí, que le dijo el señor Malfoy al señor Weasley para que el reaccionara de esa manera – la mirada penetrante de Snape me desconcentra, no puedo decirle, no puedo perjudicar a mis amigos, no debo hablar , demonios, es muy tarde, acaba de entrar en m mente, vamos concéntrate Hermione, no pienses en lo que paso ahí, auch, me cabo de dar cuenta que pienso en lo que no quiero pensar , las imágenes de la reunión recorren mi cabeza , y de repente, Ginny en la enfermería, no lo puede ver

-No!- grito y logro que el salga de mi cabeza – No puede hacer eso-

-Que va a hacer Granger, acusarme con el director- se burla

-No puede y no dejare que se aproveche –

-Vaya, esa es la Miss Granger que conozco, me pregunto donde había estado hasta ahora –

-Siempre he estado aquí- le digo bastante molesta, atreverse a invadir mi mente tan descaradamente

-Pues no lo había demostrado, le sugiero que deje de comportarse como la víctima en todo esto, ya sabemos que lo es, pero no lo demuestre, es por eso que la señorita Weasley y el señor Zabinni se aprovechan de usted –

-Como lo sabe?- le digo en un tono bajo

-Cree que no sé lo que pasa en mi colegio?- sin saber cómo comienzo a llorar, será de desesperación o por qué?

-No llore Granger, parece un niña tonta, pelee, no se deje de ellos-

-Usted no sabe como son-

-si lo sé , y por eso le digo que debe dejar a un lado esa niñita frágil y temerosa y sacar a la verdadera Granger que lleva dentro- vaya, nunca hubiese imaginado que Snape tuviera razón , tengo que luchar , pero a veces no puedo

-Piénselo Granger y fuera de aquí, debe de regresar a sus actividades – diciendo eso último Snape sale de la enfermería dejándome con un millón de pensamientos en la cabeza

Me levanto de la cama y tomo mi uniforme ,salgo de la enfermería directo a la biblioteca , en el pasillo me topo con Ginny

-Hola Gatita, miau-

-Que quieres?- le pregunto siguiendo con mi camino, hare lo que Snape me aconsejo

-Oye detente, aun no terminamos la plática que dejamos pendiente-

-No, ya la terminamos – contesto

-Aun no- me dice ella bloqueándome el camino

-Ya déjame en paz – le grito aventándola hacia la pared

-Hasta que sacas las garras- la expresión de Ginny es indescifrable, tal parece que disfrutara lo que hago

-Me tengo que ir-

-No, tan rápido Motita, el sábado hay una reunión, digamos fiesta en las tres escobas, espero que vayas –

-No puedo ir –

-Claro que puedes, y vas a ir –

-No Ginny, tu juego se termina aquí-

-Iras, porque si no te presentas le diré a Draco quien eres en realidad, apuesto que estará ansioso por encontrara a su gata –

-No te atreverías-

-Claro que si, vive un poco Hermione déjate llevar – me susurra al oído , varios escalofríos recorren mi columna haciéndome temblar

– A las diez en la sala común Motita – Ginevra besa mi cuello y se va muy tranquila por el pasillo, yo saco la varita pero no la puedo atacar, y menos de espaldas, tendré que hacer por esta vez lo que ella quiere.

Los días pasaron muy tranquilos, a decir verdad más tranquilos que de costumbre, Ginny no se me acerco en toda la semana, Zabinni tampoco aunque los vi platicando el otro día en uno de los corredores poco transitados de la escuela, se estaban secreteando y eso no me gusto mucho, Harry ha estado conmigo toda la semana, me acompaña a la biblioteca y a todos lados, según él para cuidarme, eso sí, argumento que por sugerencia de Remus aunque lo raro de todo esto, es que Malfoy se aparece en cualquier lugar donde este con Harry siempre lo vemos , unas veces nos molesta y las demás solo se da media vuelta y no dice nada .

Harry también va a ir a la fiesta, al parecer los únicos Gryffindors ahí seremos Neville, Harry, Ginny , Ron y yo

Es sábado por la tarde estoy en las gradas del campo de Quidditch viendo como el equipo entrenan, la practica termina rápido, al bajar al campo Ginny se acerca a mi

-A la diez, no lleguen tarde- generaliza ya que Neville está atrás mío y Harry se acerca con ella y Ron

-Vámonos, todavía tenemos que ir a la cena- sugiere Neville, no sé cómo decir que no quiero ir, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Ginny hable.

Después de una cena que me pareció bastante rápida todos subimos a la sala común, cada uno a su dormitorio para alistarse.

toc, toc , alguien toca, al abrir la puerta me quedo estática al ver a Ginny y la pinta que se carga, un vestido de tirantes en color negro, muy corto complementado por un cinturón plateado a la altura de la cintura , pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue el gran collar que traía en el cuello

-Es el diamante Hope, - me responde acariciándolo sonriendo triunfalmente – un regalo de Blaize- aclara

-Ese diamante esta maldito- le digo conociendo bien leyenda de la maldición que pesa sobre aquella preciosa gema

-Igual que su portadora- responde burlonamente Ginny – además eso no importa, es muy bonito no crees?-

-Si es bonito- le digo- pero la forma en la que lo conseguiste no lo es-

-Uno tiene que hacer de todo para mejorar su situación –

-Pero puedes superarte por ti misma, no necesitas…- le sigo diciendo pero alza una mano interrumpiéndome

-Ya basta, te pareces a Ron, además no daño a nadie-

-pero no te sientes mal por ello-

-Mira Hermione, te dije que quiero salir de ser la pobretona Weasley y hare lo que sea para lograrlo-

-Está bien- le contesto volteando a ver el reloj de mi escritorio, las nueve y cuarto , aun es temprano

-Todavía no es la hora- digo en tono calmado y de resignación

-Como te vas a vestir?- pregunta entrando sin invitación obviamente a mi habitación

-Así- le digo señalándome , unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga en color morado es como visto

-Sí, claro- dice ella sacando de su bolsa varias prendas aventándolas en la cama

- escoge lo que quieras y póntelo- me dice, yo reviso las prendas y ningún pantalón , puros vestidos y faldas.

-Esto- le digo escogiendo un vestido en color morado con figuras asimétricas de color morado y rosa , el vestido es corto, pero no tanto como el de Ginny, esta ceñido al cuerpo, pero es un poco más conservador, salvo la espalda que está completamente descubierta , el escote me llega hasta el coxis , pero eso se puede arreglar con cualquier túnica

-Vístete- me ordena prácticamente sentándose en mi sofá, haciéndole caso me meto al baño y me cambio

-Que linda ¡- exclama Ginny al verme, la verdad es que esta muy debajo de la espalda el escote , pero no puedo dar marcha atrás , me miro en el espejo y Ginny se acerca a mi levantándome el cabello en una especie de chongo algo despeinado, dejando caer unos rizos sobre mi cara

-Mejor no crees?-

-Algo-

Después de la tortura que significo parea mi arreglarme para la fiesta por fin dieron las diez, sin tardarnos mucho bajamos ambas puntuales para encontrarnos con los chicos

-Estamos listas- dice Ginny dando una vuelta mostrando sus "atributos" a los chicos

-No llevas túnica- dice ron

-No quiero, hace calor-

-Calor, en otoño?, si como no, deberías aprender a Hermione- le responde señalándome, yo traigo una túnica negra cualquiera podría decir que se la robe a Snape, por que no deja ver nada salvo mis manos y cabeza

-Créeme hermanito, cuando la veas bien, ya no querrás que se la ponga de nuevo - le dice Ginny al oído sonriéndome socarronamente y haciéndome sonrojar delante de los chicos

-Nos vamos?- pregunta ella dirigiéndose a la puerta sigilosamente , Harry me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo , la noche sin duda alguna apenas empieza.

**HOLA, Y BIEN, TENTADOR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VERDAD, SERA LO MAS FUERTE QUE HAYA ESCRITO JAMAS JIJI, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SABEN ESTOY SUPER FELIZ, NO SE SI HAYAN VISTO EL NUEVO TRAILER DE HARRY POTTER, YO YA LO VI COMO 35 VECES Y SOLO PUEDO DECIR ALGO, YA QUIERO QUE SEA 15 DE JULIO, SE QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN ESTAN PENDIENTES DEL ESTRENO DE LA PELI, BUENO VOLVIENDO AL FIC, GINNY ES PERVERSA, PERO NO TANTO COMO BLAIZE O INCLUSO EL PROPIO DRACO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBO EL JUEVES ESPERO LES GUSTE, BESOS.=)**

**PASAJERAENTRANCE: **Hola chica, sabes te encantara el siguiente capítulo estoy muy segura, el comité sigue, y estará genial además todavía esta Draco y Motita , que pronto se verán las caras de nuevo aww no son lindos, espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo besos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hi nena si esta mejor esa adaptación que la peli de piratas del Caribe, (yo solo la veo por el papacito de Johnny Deep) sigo con el otro fic y mañana subiré el sig. cap. =), yendo con el fic ,entrenada por mi mami Bellatrix, Hermione seguirá sufriendo, pero después de la fiesta va a despertar lo prometo, no tanto pero si algo , el eres hermosa, lo dijo Draco, no puede decirle te amo, aun porque si no rompería el hechizo y ya no valdría la pena lo demás, pero Ginny lo sabrá, y Severus ayudara a Herms para que no sufra tanto, amo a Severus ¿apoco no es lindo y encantador?, espero te guste el cap. besos cuídate mucho BYE

**LECAOSMA**: Hola, bien ya paso lo de la enfermería y ya van tomando forma las cosas o deformándose más, pero en fin, en el próximo juro que querrás matar a Ginny y a Blaize , pero más a Ginevra, gracias por leerme xoxo

**MAR-627**: Hola Gracias por tomarte un tiempito para leerme y para comentar =) que bueno que te gusta como escribo a Ginny y Snape no siente nada por Herms, solo como cariño paternal además ayudara a su ahijado- hijo Draco saludos desde el DF =D

**JUDITH178 :** Hola no te preocupes, Snape no le va a hacer nada solo ayudarle en el siguiente cap. traumaran no solo a Herms, si no a mas de una jiji, bueno ojala y no, cuídate mucho besos

**QAROINLOVE:** Hello, que bien que estás leyendo el fic, y que te está gustando Blaize seguirá tras Hermione hasta conseguirla según él , gracias , espero leerte pronto =D

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA LLENO DE ALCOHOL DROGAS Y MUCHAS PERVERCIONES, CORTESIA DE GINNY WEASLEY Y BLAIZE ZABINNI JIJI BESOS BYE **


	9. Drogas, Alcohol y

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas. **

Capitulo # 9 Drogas, Alcohol y muchas perversiones

Siento como la adrenalina corre por mis venas, nunca antes me había escapado de la escuela para una fiesta, había roto muchas reglas, pero era justificadamente , ahora no quiero saber que pasaría si nos ve Snape o Filch , estamos llegando al pasaje de la bruja tuerta, se supone que llagaremos al sótano de Honydukes según Harry y el mapa , el frio empieza a sentirse un poco más, por lo visto Ginny también siente frio ya que se pega un poco a Ron

-Te dije que te trajeras una túnica- le dice Ron a Ginny reprendiéndola

-Cállate y sigue caminado – le responde ella

-Estás bien Hermione- me pregunta Harry, creo que ya noto lo nerviosa que estoy

-Si muy bien, démonos prisa- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa, al salir de Honydukes, vemos como el pueblo entero esta desierto, no hay rastro de ninguna persona en la calle y mucho menos de una fiesta, el viento no está de nuestra parte, es muy fuerte nos acercamos a las tres escobas y un letrero nos detiene

"fuera de servicio" lo que me hace sentir mejor, no hay fiesta, que bien tendremos que regresar, pero Ginny se acerca a la puerta y toca , alguien se asoma por una pequeña ventanilla

-Amortentia- dice la pelirroja, y la puerta se abre, dejándonos pasar, nos dirigen a una puerta al fondo de la habitación, en cuanto la abren un estrepitoso escándalo sale de la habitación.

-Bienvenidos- responde burlonamente Ginny empujándonos al interior del salón, varios alumnos están en la pista de baile mientras que otros cuantos se encuentran en la barra y en las mesas bebiendo y platicando

-Ahí hay una mesa- dice Harry llevándome con él hasta allá Neville y Ron nos siguen

En el lugar solo puedo alcanzar a distinguir a algunos alumnos de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff , toda la casa Slytherin está aquí eso era bastante obvio aunque de Gryffindor solo estamos nosotros

-Ron, cálmate- le dice Neville a mi amigo ya que vio a Draco sentado en la mesa de lado

-No lo soporto- dice el

- Vaya veo que sacaste tu mascota a pasear Potter- dice Draco acercándose a nosotros, no sé por qué, pero luce especialmente guapo esta noche , trae una traje negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color , pero eso no lo hace desmerecer se ve muy bien

-Déjanos en paz Malfoy- dice Harry

-Veo que ya se están integrando- dice Ginny acercándose junto con Zabinni

- Granger, no tienes calor- me pregunta Blaize burlándose, como si supiera algo

-No, así estoy bien- respondo

-Vamos Hermione hace un calor infernal aquí- dice Harry obligándome a asentir, tengo que quitarme esta túnica, Harry desliza sus brazos sobre mi cuello desabotonándola , siento como sus finos dedos acariciar mi espalda.

-O por dios Hermione!- exclama el haciendo que me gire, dándoles la espalda a los demás, grave error pienso yo

-Qué pasa?-

-Es un lindo vestido- me dice algo sonrojado puedo jurar aunque las luces no me dejan ver muy bien

- Vaya Granger, lindo escote- dice vulgarmente Blaize

-Ves por qué no vas a querer que se ponga la túnica de nuevo- le dice Ginny a Ron

Yo avergonzadísima volteo poniendo la espalda en el pecho de Harry , el me toma por la cintura pegándose a mí, ayudándome a cubrir el escote , veo a los demás, Blaize babea como un idiota ron esta con la boca abierta Neville igual y Draco me mira a los ojos fijamente

-EH. quieren algo de beber?- pregunta Neville rompiendo el aparente silencio

- Nosotros traeremos los tragos- dice Ginny y se va con Zabinni

-como que te estás yendo Huron- dice Ron

-ni quien quiera su compañía, comadreja pobretona - responde Draco y se va a su mesa

-Estas muy bonita Herms- ese fue un cumplido de Harry , santo cielo tendré que salir de aquí lo más rápido

-Tengo que ir al tocador – les aviso y me voy de ahí, tengo que pensar, que fue lo que paso ahí, la cara de Harry , sus gestos , pero más aun la mirada de Draco , era tan inesperada, eso es , inesperada, aunque a decir verdad el no parece ser el, esta diferente, no me insulta siquiera y eso es raro para ser Draco Malfoy .

Camino ya de regreso a la mesa puedo ver como Ginny vacía una poción de color malva en uno de los vasos, que será , Zabinni le sonríe como si fuese su cómplice de una travesurilla

-Que hace la pequeña leona espiando?- yo salto al escuchar eso, esa voz es inconfundible

-Draco-

-Señor Malfoy-

-tú no eres el señor Malfoy - le digo

-A quien espías Granger?- me dice tratando de ver

-No me digas que estas celosa, que no tu y Weasley compartían todo-

-Cállate Malfoy – le digo y voy a mi mesa

-Estas bien?- me pregunta Harry, como si fuese una niña indefensa

-Si Harry por qué no debería estarlo?-

-Te vi con Malfoy, que te hizo-

-Nada, déjalo- le contesto

-Bien aquí están las bebidas- anuncia ginny, Zabinni ya no está con ella,

-Ten esta es tuya- me dice ofreciéndome una copa martinera

-Gracias- digo algo desconfiada, el cual abra echado la poción, todas las copas son iguales y tienes la misma bebida, pero estoy segura que una trae la pócima esa muy rara,

-Tómatela- me dice yo bebo un sorbo algo indecisa

-Ginny, deberías de dejarla, Hermione no toma- dice Ron acercándose a la mesa, pero en ese momento Ginny se acerca a él y muy discretamente veo como besa su cuello, Ron cierra los ojos y abre la boca dejando salir un pequeño gemido ella me voltea a ver.

-No confías en mi?- pregunta, de verdad quieres saber la respuesta Ginny , pues no confió en ti

-Si?- le digo, más bien le pregunto ,le doy otro sorbo a la copa , volteo a ver a Harry el ya se termino su trago y parece desorbitado y está muy sonriente

-Lo drogaste¡- le digo a Ginny al darme cuenta del efecto que la bebida hizo en Harry

-Cállate , te van a escuchar – dice tapándome la boca y alejándome unos pasos de la mesa

-Como te atreviste –

-Creías que te había puesto la poción a ti?-

-La verdad es que si- le digo

-No querida, tenía que deshacerme de tu guardaespaldas y woala velo ahí, no es lindo-

Yo miro a Harry está completamente ido

-Eso no es justo, y luego lo que le hiciste a Ron-

-El digamos que lo disfruta o por qué crees que no le dice nada a mis padres de lo que sabe –

-Eres despreciable, es tu hermano- le digo, Ron parece que se dio cuenta ya que se va de ahí

-Que si es mi hermano y eso que tiene, Hermione debes de vivir un poco, déjate llevara por tus instintos y deja de ser tan mustia y asustadiza-

-Yo me largo de aquí y me llevo a Harry- le contesto

-No, tú te quedas o le diré a Draco la verdad, así que es mejor que te quedes y no me tientes Granger- sin duda no conocía bien a Ginevra tengo que hacer algo pero antes de poder Harry se levanta me toma de la mano llevándome a la pista

-Harry te sientes bien?- le pregunto

-Muy bien Hermione, tengo mucha pila – dice el

-Seguro?-

-Sí, vamos a bailar- el pelinegro me lleva al centro de la pista y comienza a bailar hasta eso no se mueve mal, yo sin saber que hacer empiezo a moverme junto con él, al menos ganare tiempo estado con Harry para encontrar la manera de salir de ahí

-Que bien te mueves- dice Zabinni en mi oído tomándome de la cintura

-Suel…-

-Cállate, que Weasley ya me dijo todo- eso me saca de onda, que es todo,?, no se abra atrevido a decirle, que.. Espero que no, un secreto como ese en una serpiente nunca es bueno

-No me importa- decido decirle tentando a mi suerte para averiguar que pasa

-Creo que sí y mucho así que tranquila, - es una pesadilla una gran pesadilla, por fortuna Blaize me deja diciéndome

- aunque Potter se ve un poco solo, le hare compañía- Blaize se acerca a Harry tomándolo del trasero atrayéndolo para sí aunque creo que ya nadie se da cuenta, todos parecen nos ser ellos, Neville, Luna, todos están en sus asuntos

-Se ven bien bailando es excitante- Ginny de nuevo tú, la pelirroja me toma de las caderas y empieza a bailarme

- Relájate- sus movimientos son muy sugestivos , se pega a mi espalda y me dice

-Draco es un tigre en la cama, no paró hasta el amanecer - escucho eso y no lo creo, pero Draco ya lo había dicho, si esta con ella

-Cállate!- sin querer escucharla coy a la mesa, Neville querido Neville trae esa botella para acá, le quito el Whisky a Neville y me empino la botella , asco el Whisky me raspa la garganta , pero no hay nada mas tendré que aguantar

- Nadie me había hecho gritar como el – dice ginny obviamente divertida, otro trago a la botella, un momento esto ya me está mareando

-No te quiero escuchar-

-A puesto al que quisieras escuchar decir tu nombre es a Draco, su piel es tan suave tiene unos brazos tan fuertes- otro trago va para adentro, puedo sentir como las lagrimas caen por mis mejillas y luego lo veo a él, a ese estúpido rubio parado ahí viéndome, viéndome nada, viendo a Ginny, a esa Zorra que si lo complace, claro ella es una sangre pura, es un meretriz, ramera, Golfa, pero sigue siendo sangre pura

- No me digas mas- le suplico

-Yo te ayudare a olvidarlo- me dice ella, otro trago mas la botella ya va a la mitad , que rápido bebo

-Ayúdame a olvidar- le pido y me entrego al beso tan pasional que me da, se que Draco lo está viendo, pero por que tendría que importarle a él, si él no siente nada por mí, yo me lo sacare del corazón y de la cabeza

-Ya sabía yo que te decidirías- Ginny me devuelve a la pista y me empuja para donde esta Harry y Blaize, mi querido amigo se acerca a mi abrazándome y de repente me besa dejándome sin aliento , Ginny está detrás de mi Blaize detrás de Harry

Ginevra mete sus manos por dentro del vestido, acariciando mi pecho, una caricia tan necesitada, solo quiero que vea que no me importa Draco te odio

-Me llevo a su cuarto …- comienza diciendo Ginny lo que me hace enfurecer besando con más intensidad a Harry haciendo su labio sangrar.

- Y luego cuando…- seguía relatando Ginny

-Ya no lo digas mas – la pelirroja me tomo de la mano llevándome al piso superior , abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones haciendo que entrara con ella

-Te hare olvidar gatita- me dijo aventándome a la cama , me arrastro hasta la orilla y bajo poco a poco mi prenda interior

-Recuerdas en que nos quedamos?- me pregunto , yo asentí , y vi como se relamió los labios como si se saboreara un helado a una paleta

Varios pensamientos me cruzaron por la cabeza , Ginny con Draco, recostada en esa cama donde yo había dormido cuando estaba convertida en gato , entregándose a él y viceversa , de repente volviendo a mi realidad sentí la húmeda lengua de Ginny paseándose por mis muslos

-mi dulce niña- dijo metiendo un dedo en mí, yo le respondí con un gemido, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro

después sentí un dedo mas, entrar y salir, como aquel día en mi habitación , su después de eso su lengua me recorrió toda, llevándome a niéveles inimaginables del placer , yo me aferraba a las sabanas como si mi vida dependiese de eso, solo sentir los lengüetazos de Ginny me aturdía mas, , levante un poco la cabeza y vi como Zabinni llevaba a Harry a la habitación de enfrente lo iba besando y no iban solos, Ron entro detrás de ellos, hubiese jurado que estaba bajo un hechizo imperius , Zabinni traía su varita fuera y le apuntaba, y pensando en eso y mi varita, donde estaba, recordé haberla dejado en mi tocador cuando me vestí, pero después no la volví a tomar, estaba indefensa en serio.

-Draco es genial-

La boca de Ginny está haciendo maravillas , yo trato de aguantar pero la explosión de placer me llena por completo

-Dilo- me dice sabiendo lo que pienso

-Draco!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, cayendo rendida en la cama, siento a mi cuerpo relajarse por completo y caer en un estado de somnolencia, Ginny se levanta riéndose , la veo caminar hacia la puerta Blaize está ahí

-Potter y Weasley están listos- Ginny lo acaricia y entra a la habitación donde esta Harry y Ron dejándome a merced de Zabinni

-bien Granger, te dije que serias mía- me dice sonriendo socarronamente

**HOLA, SE QUE ALGUNAS ODIARAN A GINNY POR LO QUE LE DIJO EH HIZO A HERMS Y LAS QUE NO, LES MANDAMOS UN MILLON DE CRUCIOS, SE QUE FUI MUY PREVERSA CON LA POBRE DE HERMS (ASI SOY YO SIEMPRE HACIENDOLA SUFRIR ) , PERO ESO ERA PARA HACERLA DEPERTAR DE LA ESTUPIDES QUE TENIA EN LA CABEZA, CREO QUE FUNCIONARA, NO SE USTEDES, PERO YO ODIE A ZABINNI TAMBIEN ESTOY TRINANDO DEL CORAJE , PERO ME RELAJARE Y ESCRIBIER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO A LA DE YA , DIGO PARA SUBIRLO RAPIDO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LAS QUIERO BESOS **

**PASAJERAENTRANCE:** hola, muchos problemas, pero deja después de la fiesta, gracias por lo de Severus, lo adoro y creo que no debió de morir espero te haya gustado el Cap. un abrazo =) bye

**AMIA SNAPE: **hi no se si te enteraste de pottermore, yo ya mande mi correo creo que eso nos demuestra que hay Harry para rato, que bueno que vas a disfrazar a tus nenas, yo ya tengo mi disfraz es también de mi madre y lo llevare al estreno de media noche, que emoción, te deseo suerte con el que vas a hacer aunque creo que te quedara genial , Severus es el mejor, bien ya viste qué onda con el vestido, aparentemente no paso gran cosa , pero Herms, no puede leer los pensamientos de los chicos jiji en este capítulo me aloque tremendo, pero ya lo necesitaba, espero te haya gustado besos cuídate

**QAROINLOVE: **Hola si solo 20 días para el épico final, Ginny no está enamorada de Hermione, solo encaprichada, es como su juguete nuevo solo eso , Ginny no quiere a nadie, Mione no se defiende pues por tonta, pero a partir de aquí cambiara y lo del suicidio es hasta el final de la historia, gracias por el review y por leerme besos =D

**JUDITH178: **Hola espero no haber causado uno más jiji nos estamos leyendo o_O

**ALEEMALFOYCULLEN:** Hola espero hayas salido bien en tus exámenes, y que disfrutes las vacaciones por completo Jajaja comparto los sentimientos en si odio mucho a Ron, que se muera, bien después del berrinche, gracias por el comentario nos estamos leyendo vale? besos

**UN SALUDOTE A TODAS ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, VERDAD QUE ME MERESCO UNO =)?**


	10. Preparandose para la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas. **

**CAPITULO NARRADO POR DRACO **

Capitulo # 10 Preparándose para la tormenta

Lo que me faltaba, tenían que llegar Potter, Longbottom y los Weasley con esta Granger, sin duda alguna fue un error venir a esta fiesta que en vez de fiesta parece una orgia todos perdiendo el control y comportándose como unos animales, si el profesor Snape supiera lo que hacen , pero no seré yo el chismoso que los delate.

La conducta de Hermione yo todo lo se Granger me desconcierta sumamente, primero su forma de vestir que no es como ella vendría, después escuchando platicas que no le incumben y luego bebiendo como una loca, no sé hasta donde pueda seguir haciéndolo parece descontrolada y lo más raro, cada que me ve frunce el ceño como si hubiese hecho algo, cuidado Granger, no deberías confiar tanto en tu inseparable amiguita Weasley,

De repente veo como ella y la pelirroja suben al piso superior, no las seguiría de no ser que Blaize también sube junto con el cabeza rajada Potter y la comadreja pobretona, tendré que subir, no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a Granger

-Ya esta lista- dice Ginevra besando a Blaize

-Bien hecho, sabía que podrías, ahí está tu encargo, disfrútalo- le contesta

-gracias, disfrútalo tu también- le responde, metiéndose en la habitación de enfrente, veo como Blaize se arremanga la camisa y sonriendo perversamente dice – eso hare- entra en la habitación y no cierra la puerta, con cautela me asomo para encontrar a Hermione tirada sobre la gran cama y Blaize encima de ella intentando besarla

-Suéltame- le dice Granger, Blaize se calma por un momento no alcanzo a ver qué paso, ya que me da la espalda, pero siento como ganas de matarlo al ver como abofetea a Granger

-Expelliarmus- digo para quitarlo de encima de ella

-Eres un idiota- me dice levantándose

-Granger- el digo a Hermione está llorando y tiene la mejilla muy roja, noto los dedos de Blaize en su pálida piel

-Que te pasa!- me grita acercándose hacia a mi

-No me tientes- le respondo apuntándole con la varita y tomando a Hermione del brazo está muy débil y difícilmente puede mantenerse de pie, tendré que salvarla siempre de el?

-Que paso?- pregunta esa pérdida desde el umbral de la puerta

- Nada que te importe!- le grita Blaize mirándola fijamente, camina hacia ella y le arranca el collar que trae en el cuello

-Oye-

-Te dije que te lo daría si me la conseguías- responde Blaize señalando a Granger y sale de ahí, Weasley lo sigue gritándole un sin número de improperios, veo a Potter en la otra habitación, sentado en un sofá abrazado a un cojín Weasley está a medio vestir encima de la cama, no quisiera saber que hubiese hecho la pelirroja de no haberla interrumpido, lo que me recuerda tengo que sacar a Granger de aquí de inmediato.

Salimos del bar el frio esta peor de cuando llegue, lo que me recuerda que Granger está en la intemperie sin algo que la cubra así que me quito la túnica que llevo y la pongo sobre sus hombros , pero al momento de colocarla ella me mira y furiosa me grita

-Déjame, lárgate- sin duda alguna está muy borracha, se tambalea de un lado a otro

-Granger-

-Aléjate, me das asco, - grita y se encamina dirección al castillo

-Espera Granger- corro detrás de ella, va llorando

- Espérate- le digo cuando la alcanzo y la sujeto de la cintura

-No, suéltame, no me toques!-

-Pero que te sucede?- le pregunto, yo en mi sano juicio no haría eso por nadie y menos por ella, pero cuando esta cerca nubla todo , mis pensamientos y mi capacidad de raciocinio .

-Eres despreciable, cobarde- me respondió y comenzó a pegarme , sus golpes no dolían, sin embargo parecía que eso la calmaba y deje que se desahogara

-Que te pasa, ahora que te hice, o mejor dicho es que no te gusto la fiesta con tu amiguita Weasley- error Draco, de inmediato me percato de cómo mi comentario le afecto

-No es mi amiga ¡- grita, que estos Gryffindors no saben hacer otra cosa que gritar y lamentarse de lo infelices que son

-Pues te veías muy bien con ella, perdiéndote en alcohol-

-Y que me dices de ti, revolcándote con esa zorra- dice la castaña, en que planeta se le ocurrió que podría tener algo que ver con esa cabaretera de quinta

- Yo, algo que ver con Weasley, no me hagas reír Granger – le digo,

-Eres despreciable- me contesta y se sienta en una roca a llorar

-No tengo nada que ver con ella- digo, no ase por que la necesidad de aclarar la situación, por mi que piense lo que quiera,

-Granger, Granger, no te duermas- le digo tratándola de despertar, se está durmiendo y eso no es bueno

-Enervarte- exclamo, pero parece no funcionar, que hacer que hacer, lo siento, pero tendré que ir con mi padrino, sé que me arrepentiré de esto mañana, pero ahora Hermione lo necesita

El camino a las mazmorras jamás se me había hecho tan largo, y más si llevo a Granger cargando, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que tengo una varita y la pude haber hecho levitar , pero no lo pensé, doy tres toques a la puerta y nada, otro mas y sin respuesta aun, hasta que empiezo a tocar como desesperado , el profesor Snape abre, y me mira examinándome

-Padrino, yo…- le digo, mirando a Granger, esta levitando a un lado mío

-Pasa Draco- yo me adentro a su despacho seguido de ella , mi padrino la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en el sofá que estaba de frente a la chimenea

-Que le paso?- me pregunto

-Bueno, yo…-

-Dime Draco- me reta mi padrino fulminándome con la mirada, pero en eso Granger despierta con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vaya hasta que despierta Granger- le dice Snape ella se le queda viendo y sonriendo descaradamente le dice

-Es bastante obvio no profesor- dice y se levanta del sillón paseándose por la habitación

-Cuide su vocabulario señorita o si no…-

- o si no que, me va a bajar puntos , hágalo, total siempre baja puntos a diestra y siniestra que mas dan unos cincuenta o cien menos- No puedo creer que Hermione conteste asi, mi padrino me mira desconcertado a lo que yo solo levanto los hombros, el profesor se acerca a ella

-Estuvo bebiendo?- le pregunto

-Diez puntos para el profesor Snape!- dice ella sonriendo

- Que bebió?- me pregunta

-No lo sé- le digo

-Si como no- dice Granger acercándose a mi- el estuvo ahí, claro que sabe – se tambalea de nuevo, se acerca mucho a mi, pero mi padrino la jala del brazo

-Donde estuvieron?- nos pregunta inquisitoriamente

-Shh, es secreto, solo con invitación- dice sonriendo – muy exclusiva la fiesta- al escuchar eso mi padrino se acerca preguntándome de la fiesta

-es en las tres escobas, Granger bebió de mas y luego perdió el conocimiento, por eso la traje aquí-

-Que hace Granger?- pregunta mi padrino al ver a Hermione tomándose su Whisky de fuego

-Que le pasa, es que no me ve-

-Que la pasa a usted?- le grita, Hermione voltea y guiñándole el ojo se acerca

-Quiere saberlo?- Snape asiente – quiero olvidar – le susurra al oído, es mi imaginación o le coquetea

-Olvidar- repite Snape

-Si, olvidarme de todo y de todos, olvidar a Ginny, a Blaize y hasta a ese rubio odioso- le contesta señalando

-No sea tonta Granger, parece un bebe-

- y usted parece un murciélago-

-tenemos que hacer algo profesor- le digo temiendo que a Granger se la vaya la lengua

-Si señor Malfoy- el profesor va a una estantería y saca una poción la cual prácticamente obliga a Hermione a beber, poco a poco la castaña se va quedando dormida en uno de los sofás

-Y bien Señor Malfoy en donde dijo Granger que era la fiesta?- me pregunta inquisitoriamente

**HOLA YA VIERON LA PELI, QUE LES PARECIO A MI ME ENCANTO, SOBRE TODO LA PARTE DE LOS RECUERDOS DE SNAPE ESPERO YA LA HAYAN VISTO,Y TAMBIEN ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO CHICAS COMO SIMPRE GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA LAS QUIERO Y COMO ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR LA PELI MAÑANA SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO WI!**

**AMIA SNAPE** : Hola bien Draco si evito que tomaran a Hermione, y todo se detonara , por que Hermione ya se dio cuenta de cómo son ella y Blaize además de que Harry ayudara y mucho, Severus es un amor, yo lo idolatro y me inclino ante el no llego, pero de cierto modo ayudo, espero te guste el cap. besos nos estamos leyendo

**QAROINLOVE :** Hello bien después de la tormenta llega la calma, y empezará la verdadera pelea por Draco entre Herms y Ginny Zabinni no se salió con la suya, primero muerta antes de hacer que le haga algo a Herms, accio 15 de julio qué bueno que llego, yo estaba muy nerviosa y casi paranoica, que te pareció la peli?, a por cierto que bueno que te salió Bellatrix yo la adoro, es súper mala y todo, pero wow que buena mortifaga, cuídate mucho besos

**JUDITH178:** Hi la que le espera cuando se recupere bien, lo que Severus le dirá, pobre, gracias por el review, =)

**MAR-627:** Hola bien llego, ahora lo siguiente será el encuentro entre motita y Draco, asistirá Herms a verlo o se negara a aparecerse por coraje de estar a su lado, gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario xoxo

**SCARLETTBLACK0:** Hola mira los cap trato de subirlos cada semana, pero Sali de viaje y no pude actualizar además de que el estreno me tenia con el cerebro hecho pure, espero te guste el cap. y actualizo mañana después de eso intentare actualizar cada semana=) un abrazo =D

**GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS, ESPERO SU REVIEW, OJALA Y SEAN MUCHOS UN BESOTE =)**


	11. Una visita inesperada

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas. **

Capitulo # 11 Una visita inesperada

La cabeza me está dando vueltas, que me paso me pregunto, lo último que recuerdo es haber visto al profesor Snape, al profesor Snape ¡ me levanto y veo que no estoy en mi habitación, no reconozco el lugar en donde estoy , piensa Hermione

-Hasta que despierta Granger – escucho que me dicen y reconozco la voz de esa persona

-Profesor- veo en frente de mi a Snape, está muy molesto eso lo deduzco por la expresión con la que me mira

-Que tal la fiesta de anoche?- me pregunta y yo no puedo evitar exaltarme sabe lo de la fiesta, mis recuerdos se revuelven en mi cabeza de nuevo , la plática entre Ginny y yo, lo que paso entre Ginny y yo, luego Zabinni , Harry y Ron y después, Draco el me trajo aquí estoy segura estaba aquí.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo- le digo tengo que hacerlo antes de que Harry o alguien más salgan perjudicados

-Nada de eso Granger, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y detención de una semana empieza hoy-

-Pero…-

-Ya le dije, que decepción Granger, creo haberle dicho que no se dejara de la señorita Weasley y del señor Zabinni, pero me doy cuenta de que le hablo a la pared-

-No es que yo no pude..-

-No pudo- me dice fulminándome con la mirada – es una cobarde-

-No lo soy- le respondo muy molesta,

-Claro que lo es, ya le dije detención hoy todos ustedes Gryffindors son unos tontos, ni siquiera pueden hacer algo bien, me pregunto que dirá su inseparable amigo el señor Potter cuando se entere donde paso la noche, aunque no creo que eso le interese, estaba muy a gusto con su nueva conquista, el señor Weasley-

Las palabras de Snape me sacan de onda, nueva conquista?, el señor Weasley?

-Harry no tiene nada que ver con Ron- digo, más bien le grito, no dejare que destruya la reputación de Harry

-Si como no, es igual a su padre, ya decía yo que esa cercanía con el pulgoso de Black era mucho más que una simple amistad –

-Es un idiota!- respondo y salgo de su asquerosa mazmorra, no puedo creer, Snape piensa que Harry es gay, en que universo se le podría haber ocurrido tal estupidez, tengo que halar con Harry de inmediato.

Casi sin aliento llego corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor y veo como Harry esta frete a la chimenea

-Hola –

-Hermione!- exclama el levantándose del sofá y abrazándome – donde has estado?-

-En la sala de menesteres, me tuve que quedar ahí- le miento, lo último que quiero es que sepa que pase la noche en el despacho del profesor, corrijo director Severus Snape

-Estaba muy preocupado-

-Lo siento Harry, no quise dejarte en la fiesta solo-

-No te preocupes, mejor que te fuiste, Snape llego junto con la profesora Macgonagall y Remus – me informa mi querido pelinegro

-Llegaron a la fiesta

-Sí, estaban furiosos, nunca había escuchado a la profesora tan molesta, no solo nos dieron detención, a cada alumno que estaba ahí le bajaron 10 puntos , suerte que la mayoría era de Slytherin- dice Harry sonriendo , yo sonrió junto con él , tal vez por eso estaba tan molesto el profesor Snape

-Como supieron?- pregunto, pero creo saber la respuesta

-Malfoy, seguro que es hurón le fue con el chisme, aparte de ti, era el único que no estaba, y dudo mucho que tu se lo hayas contado- dice Harry muy tranquilo, aunque a decir verdad fue mi culpa que Draco se lo dijera-

-Que más paso-

-Bueno, nos dieron una semana de detención con Filch, Snape quería cancelar el baile, pero Remus y Macgonagall no lo dejaron-

-Así que aun seguimos en el comité?- pregunto con algo de temor, lo último que quiero es ver a Ginevra o a Blaize

-Sí, aunque tendremos que cubrir dos ausencias –

-Cuales?-

-Ginny y Zabinni fueron suspendidos durante un mes del colegio-

-Pero por qué?- pregunto, aunque la noticia me causa una gran alegría no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad

-Ellos organizaron la fiesta y según Remus son lo que más responsabilidad tienen

- Y quienes estarán en el comité?-

-Neville y Luna- el anuncio me calma mas sin duda alguna estará mejor reunirnos con ellos, aunque nada es para siempre y sé que regresaran, pero cuando regresen estaré lista para enfrentarlos, se acabo la Hermione tonta con la que ellos dos hacían lo que quisieran , ya basta!

-Y tu como estas?- le pregunto a Harry

-Desconcertado – me dice

-pero por qué?-

-Herms- Harry me jala del brazo pegándome un poco a el

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber bebido lo que Ginny y Blaize nos trajeron y mis recuerdos regresan hasta que me despertaron, estaba en el piso de arriba y…- la voz de Harry se quiebra.

-Vamos a mi habitación, ahí estaremos más tranquilos- le digo, el asiente y me acompaña ya dentro de ella Harry se sienta en la cama respira profundo y dice

-Snape y Remus nos encontraron a Ron y a mí en una cama…- veo el semblante de Harry es de terror puro y no es para tanto con lo que me declara después

-Semi desnudos Hermione!- exclama – Yo y Ron, Ron y yo, no se puede él es mi amigo- dice

-Harry- le digo pero él no escucha

-A mí me gustan las mujeres-

-Harry!- continuo insistiendo

-Y ahora Remus, Snape y la profesora Macgonagall creen que salgo con Ron-

-Harry Potter me quieres escuchar – le grito haciéndolo reaccionar

-No paso nada- le digo, bueno es lo que recuerdo

-Que quieres decir-

-Bueno que la última vez que los vi a ti a Ron, el efectivamente estaba en la cama semidesnudo como dices, pero tú estabas abrazando un cojín, sentado en un sofá-

-Y como termine durmiendo con Ron Hermione, explícame eso-

-Bueno, tal vez- por un momento dudo si decirle o no, pero no puedo ver como se tortura así que hablo

-Ginny-

-Perdón?- pregunta

-Ginevra hizo que Zabinni los llevara a ti a Ron ahí, yo la escuche, Harry ella, ella…- no puedo mas, así que rompo en llanto

-Hermione que te pasa?- me pregunta Harry

-Lo sabe todo, Harry- le digo

-Todo?-

-Sí, todo, mi condición del hechizo, y ya no puedo más, tengo que decírtelo- Harry me acerca a él y me abraza yo me doy valor y comienzo a contarle todo lo sucedido desde aquel día en que ganamos la batalla contra Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las semanas han pasado muy rápido , y muy tranquilas, me siento tan bien al no andar por los corredores con el temor de toparme con Blaize o Ginny.

Harry está más tranquilo desde que le explique todo y me ofreció su ayuda para todo pero si está muy molesto con Ginny por haberlo drogado y no decir de Zabinni ya quiere que regresen para darles su merecido , aunque Harry sabe la verdad, se ha distanciado de Ron un poco, y más en los comités donde Snape a decidió estar presente solo para asegurarse de que Ron no le rompa la nariz de nuevo a Draco , sin duda alguna estar con Luna y Neville en el comité es mejor que con los otro dos, Draco solo se dedica a votar, no aporta ideas , pero tampoco hemos avanzado mucho , solo tenemos el grupo y el menú así que da lo mismo.

Hoy es luna llena, y siento temor, además de que la transformación es dolorosa, no sé qué hacer, Harry se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, pero lo rechace, por otro lado siempre puedo ir con Draco que para decir verdad desde que me entere por su propia boca que no paso nada entre Ginny y el eh considerado ir a verlo hoy.

Camino hacia las mazmorras, ya convertida en una gatita, aunque no importa tanto, me cuido las espaldas, no me quiero topar con Snape y que me reconozca, espero afuera de la sala común de Slytherin y veo desde lejos venir a Draco, se para al lado de la puerta para decir la contraseña y maulló para que me vea

-Motita!- exclama sorprendido de verme ahí –Donde has estado?- pregunta mientras me carga y acaricia, un caricia tan necesitada desde hace tiempo

-Miau!- maulló y me acurruco en sus brazos

-Ven bonita, vamos a ir de paseo- me dice y en vez de entrar a la sala común, me lleva a las afueras del colegio, donde nos desaparecemos.

Después de unos segundos, una gran reja negra se materializa ante nosotros, Draco la abre y pasa junto conmigo, estamos en un cementerio, varias tumbas, por el estado en que se encuentran me hace pensar que son de hace mucho años, que hacemos aquí? , me pregunto yo, Draco sigue caminado y sube unas pequeñas escaleras que nos llevan colina arriba donde entramos a unas criptas las cuales lucen muy desgastadas la humedad se ha filtrado en ellas, el pasillo es escalofriante la única iluminación es la de la luna llena que se filtra por el techo, en una pared alcanzo a ver el nombre de Eileen Prince, la madre del profesor Snape, es un cementerio de magos

-No te asustes- me dice Draco, tal parece que puede saber que siento, aunque siempre queda la Legeremancia, la cual su querida tía Bellatrix le enseño tan bien, saliendo de ahí, me encuentro con una majestuosa tumba, es enorme de mármol blanco, me atrevería a decir que incluso más hermosa que la del profesor Dumbledore, una serpiente de mármol se enrosca por toda ella , Draco me deja en el suelo y me acerco para ver mejor alcanzo a ver grabado el nombre de..

-Esta es la tumba de mi padre- me dice, es cierto, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy leo al voltear a ver a Draco está llorando.

-Miau-

-No puedo seguir Padre- dice acercándose a la tumba y se arrodilla ante ella- Estoy es más grande que yo, me siento muy solo y no sé qué hacer, he deshonrado el apellido -

Me duele verle así, es la primera vez que veo que sufre por algo, pero que no puede hacer, quisiera decir cualquier cosa para calmarlo, pero el hacerlo me delataría y no estoy segura de que quiera eso

-Miau- vuelvo a maullar, esta vez Draco me hace caso

-Esta Motita, es la tumba de mi padre, Lucius Malfoy- dice muy orgulloso – hizo cosas muy malas en vida, si embargo le quiero mucho, es mi padre-

-No puedo continuar padre, se que lo más importante es salvar a apellido Malfoy , pero esto es más grande que yo, y no voy a perderla

-Perderla?- a quien, una oportunidad, una chica , Draco por que nunca dices la cosas completas , me coloca de nuevo en el pasto y abraza la tumba donde yace su padre y abuelo

-Draco- se me sale decir

-Granger!- exclama Draco volteado a verme, yo maulló no me puedo delatar

-Debo estar loco- dice y me toma de nuevo en sus brazos

- Porque creo que me entiendes?- me pregunta – siento que comprendes lo que hablo y que…-

-Te siento como algo esencial en mi vida- las palabras de Draco me reconfortan, si tan siquiera me animara a reconfortarlo así, pero en mi estado normal no me puedo atrever a hacerlo

-Miau-

-Sabes por te traje aquí?- me pregunta, yo no sé qué hacer y niego con la cabeza

- estoy en un dilema una decisión que es muy difícil y tu eres la única criatura con la que me siento bien, con la que puedo ser yo, bueno contigo y con…- me iba a decir cuando escucha como alguien se acerca

-Quien anda ahí- pregunta nervioso alzando su varita, poniéndose de pie y secando rápidamente sus lágrimas

-Tranquilo Draco – le responde una figura, es una voz de hombre, se acerca a nosotros

-Padrino- dice Draco

-Suponía que estarías aquí – le dice Snape, luego me mira y dice- pero no con compañía-

-Es mi mascota, Motita-

Snape me mira fijamente sabe que soy yo lo sé, su mirada lo dice todo

-Por fin la encontraste?- le pregunta

-Ella me encontró, estaba fuera de la sala común – Snape sonríe y dice

-No se te hace raro que solo la vez cuando es luna llena?- maldito Snape, no se la va a ocurrir decirle a Draco, o si?

Draco piensa por unos instantes lo que Severus le dijo

-Tiene razón, solo la veo en luna llena –

-Creo que tiene algún secreto, no es así Motita- dice sonriendo socarronamente , yo rasguño a Draco y él me suelta, estoy acorralada, como escapar piensa, piensa, bien no me queda otra, me desaparezco, lo último que veo es la cara de asombro de Draco y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Snape , regreso al castillo inmediatamente tengo que hablar con Harry y decirle lo que paso.

**HOLA Y BIEN, POR FIN HASTA QUE LE PONEN UN ALTO A GINNY Y BLIZE, PERO REGRESARAN JIJI, AUNQUE NO CREO QUE SEA LO MEJOR PARA ELLOS YA QUE HERMS Y HARRY LOS ESTARAN ESPERANDO =) ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, SUBIER EL PROXIMO PRONTO BESOS. **

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola el alcohol no hace decir tonterías y con Herms no fue la excepción jaja imagínatela bebiéndose el whisky de Severus, Harry si está un poco traumado, pero adelante explicare que paso en esa laguna que tiene el y de la que Hermione no vio nada, gracias fue un golpe muy duro perder a mi madre Bellatrix, pero para eso estoy yo, para seguir con las torturas que ella gustosa aplicaría a Ron =) ahora a ver que pasara cuando regresen esos dos, porque Harry Draco y Herms ya se dieron cuenta que tipo de personas son gracias por todo xoxo =)

**QAROINLOVE: **Hola pues le falto poco para el beso ya vi tu perfil y estoy de acuerdo odie el epilogo donde se queda Ron con la brillante Hermione, y si para eso existe fanfiction, crepúsculo no me gusta, lo siento pero lo único rescatable es Peter facinellli o sea Dr. Cullen esta guapísimo de ahí en fuera estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Snape, por que murió, yo no lo he superado y con lo de Draco, besos cuídate=)

**MAR-627: **hola pues no fueron tantos problemas Snape lo comprendió, la pobre chica estaba borracha,=9 jaja aunque no es pretexto un saludote besos

**JENNIFER : **Hi gracias , y por supuesto que lo terminare no puedo dejarlo, ojala y te guste el cap. espero leerte pronto besos

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAP PRONTO, =)**


	12. De Whiskys y muchas conjeturas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas. **

Capitulo # 12 De Whiskys y muchas conjeturas

-Creo que tiene algún secreto, no es así Motita- dice sonriendo socarronamente, yo rasguño a Draco y él me suelta, estoy acorralada, como escapar piensa, piensa, bien no me queda otra, me desaparezco, lo último que veo es la cara de asombro de Draco y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Snape, regreso al castillo inmediatamente tengo que hablar con Harry y decirle lo que paso.

-Veritaserum- digo al retrato de la dama gorda pero no me deja pasar

-Es muy temprano querida,- me dice aun somnolienta

-Veritaserum- volelvo a decir-

-aun no- contesta ella sacándome de mis casillas

-Abra de una buena vez- le grito y asustada abre la puerta, una vez adentro, subo lo más rápido que puedo las escaleras y le hablo a Harry

-Harry, despierta- digo, el pelinegro me abre la puerta, voltea abajo y me deja pasar

-Por Merlín Hermione que te pasa?- me pregunta muy exaltado

-Snape, el me vio- le digo tratando de tomar algo de aire

-Y… que te dijo-

-Me vio con Draco- le confieso, bueno es mi amigo además ya sabe todo, absolutamente todo

-En donde los vio?-

-En un cementerio, Draco me llevo al cementerio donde está su padre- le digo

-Que él hizo qué?-

-Te lo tengo que repetir?- le pregunto es que nadie escucha o que

-No, pero que hiciste, por fuiste con él, que haces aquí?- pregunta más asustado

-Estábamos ahí, y de repente llego Snape, le dijo que se le hacía muy raro que solo me viera en las lunas llenas y luego insinuó que tal vez yo tenía algún secreto , yo no supe que hacer, así que me desaparecí- le digo, si pudiera lloraría, Harry me carga y acaricia

-Tranquila Herms, todo va a estar bien-

-No lo está, Draco sabe que lo estoy engañando-

-No sabe que eres tú- me recuerda

-No, pero Snape se lo va a decir-

-No si hubiese podido se lo hubiera dicho ahí mismo-

-Es un idiota-

-Cálmate, pero por que te desapareciste?-

-Pues estaba muy nerviosa

-Aja y no se te hizo pensar que con eso confirmas lo que Snape dijo- soy una tonta como no me puse a pensar, Harry tiene razón, ahora Snape tiene toda la razón y no dudo que me la restregara en la cara

-No sé qué hacer- le digo toda asustada a Harry

-Duerme, ahora estas muy intranquila, te hará bien- me dice Harry – vamos yo velare tu sueño- aceptando lo que Harry dice me acurruco en un almohadón y cierro los ojos para quedarme completamente dormida

La luz que entra por la ventana lastima mis ojos , cuando los abro veo a Harry recostado en un silloncito, pobre debió de haber pasado una noche muy fea, estoy tapada y estoy vestida con un pijama que estoy segura es de Harry, y no quiero saber como es que lo traigo puesto, de verdad no quiero

-Hermione despertaste- en serio Harry, mira que obvio, aun sigo dormida

-Si, como dormiste?- le pregunto, bueno esa es una pregunta boba incluso más que la afirmación de Harry y más cuando veo que se está sobando por todas partes

-Bien- me dice dudando

-Tengo que irme, no me pueden ver aquí- le anuncio, claro si alguien me ve, suficientes problemas tiene Harry como para que yo le cause mas

-Está bien, con cuidado, oye Hermione me podrías acompañara a Hogsmeade?- me pregunta

-Claro- a decir verdad yo me muero por salir del castillo y tener al menos una salida normal con mis amigos, me pregunto si Ron estará invitado

-Te espero en media hora en el comedor- le sonrió a Harry y voy a mi cuarto

Media hora más tarde me encuentro en el gran comedor, solo unos cuantos alumnos están ahí, Harry entra por la puerta principal y me mira muy asustado no me gusta esa mirada me volteo para ver que pasa y veo como Snape camina entre la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Revenclaw directo hacia a mí, yo sucumbo ante el pánico, su mirada me fulmina y no hago otra cosa que salir corriendo de ahí, tomo a Harry de la mano llevándomelo cuando a lo lejos escucho

-Granger venga para acá- Harry me sigue el paso y logramos llegar al camino principal que llega a Hogsmeade

-Hermione espera me vas a arrancar el brazo- me contesta deteniéndose a tomar aire

-No, podía, lo siento, es que- le digo también tratando de tomar aire

-Yo también me pondría así si Snape me viera con esos ojos- me dice Harry – no está contento-

-Y crees que no lo sé Harry, me va a matar- si seguro eso quiere, matarme, primero me va a torturar y luego a matarme, cortarme en pedacitos y darlos como canapés en el baile

-Creo que debemos regresar- propone Harry, pero no, eso no, yo no volveré, al menos no aun, quiero estar tranquila

-No quiero regresar Harry, quiero olvidarme de todo- respondo, que demonios me divertiré antes de que Snape me atrape

-Una cerveza de mantequilla-propone Harry sonriendo en complicidad conmigo

-Hasta dos- digo

Harry y yo caminábamos hacia las tres escobas entramos y me lleno de cerveza de mantequilla y bueno uno que otro vasito de Whisky de fuego, creo que ya me acostumbre Harry esta acompañándome platicamos y bebimos, todo era perfecto, añoraba estos momentos solo falto el querido Ron que es casi como mi hermano, cuando alguien se me acerco a mí y dijo

-Esto le va a costar muy caro Granger a usted y al señor Potter- Volteo y veo a Snape sonriendo y regocijándose en su triunfo Harry yo nos paramos y lo seguimos saliendo de las tres escobas

-Harry no hizo nada- reprocho, debe de dejarlo ir

-En serio, y usted tan estúpidamente cree que olvidare lo que hizo en el comedor mas au, cree usted que una chiquilla como usted me dé ordenes -

-Púdrase- le contesto, bien quería que no me dejara de nadie, pues menos de él aunque ahora veo muy mal el haber tomado ya se me está subiendo y eso nubla mi juicio

-A mi oficina ahora Granger- vocifera Snape

Harry intenta seguirme, pero Snape lo jala y aprisiona en la pared

-No tan rápido Potter- dice Snape en el oído del pelinegro, esta sujetando a mi amigo del cuello y le alza las manos sobre su cabeza

-Ella no hizo nada- le reclama Harry y veo una mueca de parte de Snape

-Y usted si hace todo- le dice sugerentemente mordiendo su oreja, Harry gime ante el contacto con Snape y yo no sé qué hacer , me veo ahí parada como una niña estúpida viendo como mi director seduce a mi mejor amigo y ni pio digo yo

-Déjela en paz- dice Harry, Snape lo suelta y me jala del brazo

-Camine niña tonta- se le oye decirme, llegamos a su oficina y hace que me sienta en una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio

-Cuantas veces le tendré que explicar Granger – me dice resoplando

-Yo no quise ir el me llevo y yo que podría hacer-

-Usted no quería?, lo fue a buscar- me grita, porque esta tan enojado

-No me parece justo-

-A usted nada la parece insufrible sabelotodo-

-No pasó nada, además usted hizo que me fuera-

-Si por qué no se podía quedar- me gruñe, algo se trae este Snape, de por sí es un bastardo pero ahora se pasa

- Esta bien si quiere ya no me acercare a él- le digo bajando el tono de mi voz, de milagro no me ha descontado todos los puntos de mi casa, y aun sigo en el colegio aunque dudo que la paciencia le dure

-Usted no hará eso entiende-

-Pero no entiendo nada, que pasó ahí, porque me corrió-

-no soy quién para decirle-

-Donde está Draco?- que le hizo?- me pongo paranoica, pero algo de todo esto es muy raro, primero estaba llorando y ahora Snape me dice que no me puedo alejar de él

-Yo no le he hecho nada chiquilla-

-Pues lo dudo, por como trato a Harry apuesto a que algo le hizo-

-El está bien, esta en la enfermería contenta- me dice, bingo en la enfermería, sin esperar salgo corriendo de nuevo

Ya casi, falta poco, Snape viene detrás de mí, cualquiera que nos viera se petrificaría Severus Snape corriendo tras Hermione Granger, abro al puerta de la enfermería y sin hacer caso tampoco de los gritos de madame Pomfrey corro la cortinilla de la única camilla que la tiene corrida, y ahí está él, Draco, está dormido, se ve muy tranquilo aunque el vendaje en el antebrazo izquierdo me perturba. Antes de poder siquiera preguntar que le había pasado Snape me tomo del brazo

-Que tiene?- le pregunto muy desesperada, creo que Snape me ha de ver visto muy mal ya que resoplo y me dijo casi en un susurro

-Se ha borrado la marca tenebrosa-

**HOLA WII! HASTA QUE ESTA SALIENDO HERMIONE, AUNQUE CON SNAPE NO DEBERIA QUE MEJOR SE LO GUARDE PARA GINNY JIJI, BIEN, DRACO SE HA BORRADO LA MARCA TENEBROSA, FUE POR ESO QUE SNAPE CORRIO A HERMIONE DEL CEMENTERIO MAS ADELANTE DARE DETALLES LO PROMETO, GRACIAS POR LEER ADEMAS GINNY Y ZABIONNI ESTAN POR REGRESAR, HAY MAS ENRREDOS, BUENO LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS CIAO**

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena bien secreto es el secreto de que había en tumba de los Malfoy, pero como leíste Draco se quito la marca tenebrosa Hermione no podía estar presente, por eso Severus la corrió y si Ron es todo malo, pero Harry y Severus? Severus queda bien con todos, aunque me gusta más con Hermione, en este fic no torturo a Ron, solo a Ginny, pero en el de secreto bajo las estrellas, ahí si , mi querida madre me ayudara a torturara a todos los Weasley =) cuídate mucho nena besos

**CAROONE**: Hola ron no sabe nada, ese no se da cuenta de nada es medio sonso, y Draco aun no se enterara le falta todavía mucho, gracias por leerme, =) xoxo

**SCARLETTBLACK0:** Hola Hermione solo volverá como gatita en luna llena y antes del baile así que la veremos unas tres veces más así, que te pareció la peli? ojala te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo besos

**LECAOSMA:** Hola no te preocupes, siempre hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo Ron y Harry nunca, solo en la mente retorcida de ginny jiji que irónico no? Hermione ya será ella y comenzó por enfrentar a Snape, espero te guste el Cap., un abrazo =D

**GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y POR SUS REVIEWS SE APRECIAN MUCHO =)**


	13. El vicio se acabo aqui

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas. **

Capitulo # 13 El vicio se acabo aquí

-Que!- ok no escuche lo que acabo de escuchar verdad?, es acaso que eso se puede,

-Por favor Granger no me vea así- me dice Snape

-Eso es imposible- le aclaro

-Pues de hecho no lo es, ahora vámonos de aquí- contesta el profesor, yo no voy alejarme de aquí, primero muerta antes de dejar así a Draco

-Que espera!- me grita, ok se que ha de estar furioso conmigo, pero no es para tanto

-Profesor- digo lo más tranquila posible

-Podría quedarme aquí a cuidarlo?- bueno no pierdo nada con preguntar cierto?

-Creo que aunque no la deje estará aquí en cuanto pueda- dice resoplando, y a decir verdad tiene razón

-eso es un sí?- le pregunto

-Si madame Pomfrey no tiene objeción, supongo que sí – esperanzada volteo a ver a la medimaga quien me sonríe diciendo "te puedes quedar linda"

-Pero por lo que más quiera compórtese Granger- vocifera el director- nadie sabe porque está aquí el señor Malfoy y espero que siga siendo así, no quiero que le cuente de esto a ninguno de sus amiguitos entendió-

-Si profesor- vaya todavía le sigo teniendo miedo aunque pensé que con el tiempo dejaría de tenerlo

- Bien espero que con eso se conforme y no, no le diré como fue que se quito la marca- ups, tal vez adivino lo que iba a preguntar, aunque sé que jamás me lo dirá, aun puedo indagar, la biblioteca , seguro en la sección prohibida encuentro algo que me sirva

-Buenas noches- dice Snape, cuando lo miro veo que salió de la enfermería, madame Pomfrey se mete a su despacho no sin antes decirme que lo que se me ofrezca que se lo pida.

Cuando miro a Draco me doy cuenta del sufrimiento por el que pasa, su expresión es de preocupación, puedo jurara que una lagrima está a punto de salir y es lo más lógico , su padre lo obligo a volverse un mortifago , nos ayudo en la mansión Malfoy no delatando a Harry, y sé muy bien que él lo reconoció, pero por qué no dijo nada?, últimamente no se comporta como generalmente lo haría siendo un Slytherin, me ayudo en la fiesta , en el pasillo y se ha borrado la marca, hay algo raro detrás de todo esto.

-Tranquilo- le digo, se acaba de mover y acaba de recostarse en su brazo herido,

Ya son las once de la noche, Madame Pomfrey me ha corrido de la enfermería, y con mucha razón, dice que no me quiere vagando en el colegio después del toque de queda, pero de nada sirvió, llevo dos horas vagando por el castillo y ninguno de mis pensamientos me dejan en paz y menos sabiendo que mañana Ginny y Zabinni estarán de regreso, fue un lindo mes sin ellos, sin embargo nada es para siempre, qué hacer?, mi cerebro no me da para respuestas, decido que es mejor ir a mi sala común , pero un grito me desvía de mi camino, viene de uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, con cautela me asomo

Oh por Merlin ese no es Snape verdad, el profesor esta recargado en al pared y aunque su capa no me deja ver, bien puedo observar unos pies asomándose por debajo de su capa

-No tenga miedo Potter! – escucho que dice , acaso es Harry

-No tengo miedo- Oh por dios, si es Harry

-Eso no parece- contesta Snape acercándose, no quiero ver qué pasa, no es que pueda ver mucho verdad y menos escondida en una de las columnas, pero es que, Harry esta tan confundido, no lo puedo dejar a su suerte, estoy segura que él no me abandonaría, que hago que hago?, Las manos de Snape acaban de bajar, y veo como esta vez Harry es el que lo toma por la cara besándolo

-No tan de prisa niño- contesta Snape apartándose de Harry –Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por atreverse a besar a un profesor- la cara de Harry es un poema, tanta rabia y deseo,

-Y veinte menos por andar en el pasillo a estas horas- bien será muy el director, pero eso no le quita ser de Slytherin y querer que ganen, que injusto.

-Por cierto, veinte puntos menos de Gryffindor por espiar detrás de las columnas Granger – sentencia y se va riéndose, Harry observa a todos lados asustado, cuando al fin me atrevo a salir de mi escondite suspira con preocupación.

-Hermione- dice y baja la cabeza

-Harry… yo... si quieres...-

-Ven- me dice y se aleja caminando lentamente, me cuesta un segundo reaccionar y seguirlo pero pronto lo alcanzo, caminamos juntos llegando hasta el sauce boxeador, que linda noche, no tanto como la noche en la que Harry se reencontró con Sirius, pero si es muy hermosa

-Estoy confundido- me dice Harry, yo quiero decirle algo , pero mi mente y mi boca no se conectan

-No sé qué hacer, yo lo que acabas de ver..-

-Es Snape, que esperabas- Auch, por un momento soné como Ron,

-Yo no sé que esperar, desde hace un mes yo no soy yo, quería contarte, pero te desapareciste-

-eh estado en la enfermería- le digo, demonios, justo lo que me dijo Snape y ahí voy a decirle

-Que estabas haciendo en la enfermería?- pregunto

-Nada, no hacía nada- le dije desviando la conversación

- Bueno, te digo que no se qué hacer, ya me siento confundido, no sé si me gustan las chicas , no desde esa noche-

-Pero Harry..-

-Es Remus, entre él y Snape no se qué hacer – Un momento, estoy segura de que no escuche el nombre de Remus

-Que tiene que ver Lupin?-

-Bueno es que, el me ha a poyado mucho desde aquella vez de la fiesta y siempre se ha portado bien conmigo-

-Harry, el te aprecia- le digo, tal vez si está confundido, puedo asegurar que Remus lo apoya como lo haría Sirius

-Y yo también Hermione, pero luego esta Snape y… no me puedo resistir-

-A que no te puedes resistir?-

-A ceder ante él, cada que se me acerca siento que mi cerebro se hace puré-

-Harry él lo único que quiere es jugar contigo y enloquecerte –

-Y lo está logrando! no puedo andar por el castillo sin temor de encontrármelo- Harry está quebrado, solo lo he visto así dos veces, cuando la muerte del profesor Dumbledore y cuando la muerte de Sirius, mi amigo no dice mas, solo me abraza y se queda en silencio, se que las palabras sobran para poder expresarle todo lo que quiero.

Esta sin duda fue una larga semana, Ginny y Zabinni ya volvieron al colegio pero no se han acercado a mí, Draco salió hace dos días del Draco Malfoy que conocimos en primer año ya no ha quedado ni la sombra, ahora es solitario y taciturno, una cosa inverosímil.

Creo que lo que hace que ni Ginny y Blaize se acerquen es que Harry y yo hemos estado juntos, claro que Ron se nos ha unido un poco más, al parecer ya arreglo las cosas con Harry y han vuelto a ser tan amigos como antes.

Sin embargo el viernes cuando daba mi ronda me encontré con una pareja besándose cerca de la torre de astronomía

-No pueden estar aquí- digo, pero quisiera no haber hablado

-Hola Granger, nos extrañaste- dice Blaize volteando

-Ni en lo mas mínimo Zabinni- respondo con el mismo sarcasmo que he aprendido de Snape

-Nosotros si- dice Ginny riendo también

-Y dime que tal tus vacaciones?- no dejare que me asusten se lo prometí a Harry pero sobre todo a mi misma

-Hash me alegro de pensar que ya no volveré ahí-

-No me digas, ya conseguiste quien te mantenga?-

-Se podría decir que si- responde ella viendo a Blaize

-Y dime, como reacciono tu familia cuando les dijiste la zorra de su hija ya había conseguido quien la mantuviera-

-Cuida lo que dices Granger- responde ella muy alebrestada

-No tu cuida lo que dices diez puntos menos de Gryffindor y diez de Slytherin por andar tan tarde en los pasillos, por favor regresen a sus casas- Ginny y Blaize solo me dedican su mirada más despreciativa y se van prisa, genial, pienso al ver que no tuve mayor problema con ellos marcador Hermione 1 Ginny y Blaize 9 un marcador muy desfavorable creo

-Granger- escucho que me llaman, volteo y sorpresa que me llevo al ver a Draco ahí parado

-Malfoy- le digo sin bajar la mirada y claro que no podría sus ojos grises me hipnotizan

-Mi padrino, el profesor Snape me dijo… bueno yo, gracias- esperaba que me dijera de todo, desde cien puntos menos Gryffindor, hasta el clásico sangre sucia, pero esa frase me dejo mal

-No hay de que- conteste con una voz que estoy segura no escucho, solo asintió y se fue, mañana la reunión del comité será la más larga hasta entonces.

**HOLA, BIEN DRACO YA ESTA MEJOR, WI! Y GIINNY Y BLAIZE YA REGRESARON BUU! PERO HERMS REGRESO, WA! QUE BIEN LA ADORO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBO EL MIERCOLES, UN BESO A TODAS =)**

**SUJEY: **Hola gracias por el review un beso

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena, claro, de regalo un snarry pero poco, aunque viéndolo bien, podría hacer un fic que tenga lugar en este fic acerca de Harry y Severus, creo que ya estoy mal =) espero que te guste la nueva actitud de Herms va a sacar todo el girl power y eso debe de ser, un saludo cuídate mucho besos

**QAROINLOVE: **Hi,espero te haya resultado el obliviate, pero es que me encantaría escribir o por lo menos dar a entender un Snarry, awww que buena pareja, tan linda, bien el suicidio viene en el capítulo del baile de navidad, no falta poco, porque a estas alturas ya estamos en octubre, solo dos lunas llenas mas y bum todo detonara, espero te guste el capitulo xoxo

**LECAOSMA: **Hola pues dirá la verdad aunque se hunda con ellas o quien sabe, todo puede pasar, gracias por el review, saludos

**MI PESQUE:** hola gracias por el comentario que bien que te está gustando la forma en la que escribo, Harry ya tiene dudas, y algo es algo aunque ah Snape, quien no caería ante sus encantos, todos, jiji, cuídate mucho espero leerte pronto besos

**HANY CRISTALUNE: **Hola gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos la marca se la borro Severus, mas adelante digo como, y sé que en el universo potteriano normal es imposible, pero aquí todo es posible y Draco se merece una oportunidad además el no quería ponérsela de principio gracias de nuevo por seguirme , un abrazo xoxo

**GRCIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS , LES MANDO UN SALUDOTE Y UN BESO =)**


	14. Un agradable paseo

**inmortal Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas. **

Capitulo # 14 Un agradable paseo

Después del enfrentamiento de anoche, pensé que la reunión de hoy sería muy pesada, y al parecer, no me equivoque, como en la primera, llevamos ya casi una hora y nadie dice nada, bueno al menos no con palabras, pero si con las miradas, Snape no despega su vista de Harry, y Remus de Snape, Ginny me mira a mí, y mira a Draco es como sise lo quisiera devorar ahí mismo, lo lamento Weasley no reo que tengas mucha suerte , Ron esta casi dormido y Zabinni ese es aparte

-Alguna idea útil o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo- dice Snape tan mordazmente

-Ya tenemos todo- dice Ron medio adormilado

-Aun falta la decoración- le digo, bueno Luna y Neville nos ayudaron bastante además solo falta un mes y medio para el baile.

-Que les parece que sea una mascarada- propone Ginny con su habitual sonrisa maquiavélica

-Tú y tus ideas Weasley- le dice Draco, vaya tal vez si siga siendo el mismo chico

-Es buena- interrumpe Zabinni viendo a Snape y buscando su aprobación

-A mi me da igual- contesta el director, Harry aprueba la idea, Draco y Ron hacen lo mismo al igual que Remus, y yo me les huno

Estamos planeando la decoración, hasta ahora han decidido poner largas cortinas negras cubriendo el gran comedor, unas luces y maquinas de humo, quieren un ambiente privado eh intimo argumente Ginny, Snape parece estar de acuerdo claro sus mazmorras son igual de oscuras y por eso lo quiere

-Ustedes decoraran el gran comedor van a ir a Hogsmeade el fin de semana a comprar las cosas - dice Snape saliendo del salón dado por terminada la reunión

-Nos vamos pregunta?- Ginny a Blaize y el asiente

-Que haces con mi hermana?- pregunta Ron al ver a Blaize tomarla de la mano

-No te importa pobretón- le contesta el Slytherin

-Ginny- le habla Ron a la pelirroja

-Deja de fastidiar Weasley- dice Ginevra fulminándolo con al mirada

-Tú también eres una Weasley – le recuerda Ron

-No, ya no mas, estoy harta de esa mediocre familia que no hace otra cosa que seguir en la miseria- le grita delante de Remus Harry Draco y de mi

-No digas eso- dice Harry defendiendo a los Weasley

-Hay ya cállate Harry- le dice Ginny rodando los ojos –Deja de meterte –

-Me meto por me importan- dice Harry

-Interésate por tu familia- dice Ginny,-Ah es verdad el niño Potter no tiene familia, ambos están muertos- dice ginny burlándose de Harry

-No me vuelvas a llamar Weasley – le advierte a Ron y Blaize la saca del salón

-Harry- me escucho decirle tratando de reconfortarlo

-Ella tiene razón- dice Harry y sale de ahí seguido por Ron

-Déjalo Granger- me dice Draco sujetándome del brazo

-Es mi amigo-

-Necesita estar solo

-Draco tiene razón- me dice Remus Yo no les digo nada y salgo de la habitación, pero Draco se acerca a mi

-Weasley no debería confiar tanto en Blaize- me dice siguiéndome

-Por qué?- le pregunto

-No es de fiar, es un Slytherin- me contesta

-Tú también eres un Slytherin – le digo ante la tentativa de que lo haya olvidado

-No todos somos iguales, Blaize tiene a Ginny a su lado porque aun la necesita, pero en cuanto no le sirva la va a desechar-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Lo conozco desde hace años-

-Y cuando va a dejar a Ginny

-Cuando.. Cuando consiga tenerte a ti – me dice el rubio bajando la cabeza

-Granger cuídate – me pide

-No tienes que pedirlo, sé que me tengo que cuidar-

-No sabes de lo que es capaz, Hermione Blaize ah hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado

-como cuales?- le pregunto, el tono en el que me lo dice me intriga en demasía

-No quieres saberlo

-Si quiero, no se contrae que me enfrento- le digo

-Ahora no, te parece si lo discutimos con una cerveza de mantequilla?- me pregunta

-Está bien- le digo

-Te veo el sábado a las diez en la entrada - me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y echándose a correr a su sala común creo yo, estoy segura de que varios minutos han pasado hasta que reacciono y me voy a la cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los siguientes días según la opinión de Harry eh estado distraída y como no estarlo, con el beso que Draco me dio además tengo una cita con él, bueno no dijo cita, pero es como si lo fuera verdad? Ron nos comento a Harry y a mí que Ginny había mandado una carta a sus padres, "Mi madre no se había sentido tan mal desde lo de Percy" fueron las palabras de Ron la carta decía según Ron que ella no quería seguir siendo como ellos y que se avergonzaba de ser una Weasley y que los desconocía como padres, Harry se lamento por el hecho al igual que yo, los Weasley siempre han sido muy amables y me merecen que les hagan algo así

-Mañana es la practica verdad Harry- pregunta Ron a mi querido amigo

-Si, a las nueve- confirma Harry

-No vamos a ir a Hogsmeade?- les pregunto

-No hay salida esta semana Hermione- me dice Ron, pero Harry parece haber recordado lo que Snape había dicho

-Tenemos que comprar las cosas para decorar en salón- dice Harry

-No, el primer partido es en una semana, necesitamos agarrar condición- farfulla Ron

-Si quieren puedo ir yo con los demás, me disculpare por ustedes- les digo Ron parece estar contento con la idea pero Harry duda un momento

-Estarás bien con Zabinni y Draco?- me pregunta evitando decir el nombre de Ginny

-Eso creo- le contesto, Harry asiente y una amplia sonrisa se marca en el rostro de Ron

Es viernes por la noche, mi ronda como prefecta es de lo más aburrida llevo una hora y ni a una triste araña he cachado en las pasillos

-Granger!- exclama Draco detrás de mi asustándome

-No hagas eso por favor- le pido

- Perdona- se disculpa

-Aun en tu ronda?- me pregunta, que no es demasiado obvio

-Ya casi termino, me faltan las cocinas-

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar- me dice sonriendo

-Está bien – el camino hacia las cocinas es muy silencioso, al igual que al llegar ahí, esta vacio ni siquiera hay un elfo levantado, raro pienso yo, pero Draco me acompaña de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor

-Buenas noches- le digo despidiéndome con la mano

-Hasta mañana Granger- me dice Draco y se de media vuelta

Me eh despertado desde las seis de la mañana , estuve lista desde las siete, solo me pude entretener leyendo algo, la sala común está vacía, las ocho y luego las nueve, desde cuando ese reloj camina tan despacio?, cuando dan las nueve y cuarto salgo de la torre se que llegare como media hora antes, pero no importa mejor esperar ahí que en la sala común, cuando llegó a la entrada veo a Draco caminado de un lado a otro, me rio para mis adentros pero de repente se detiene

-Llegas temprano- me dice Draco

-Tú también- le digo

-No pude dormir – me confiesa

-Vamos- le digo al notar como mi cara se calienta gradualmente

-Vamos a buscar las cosas para la decoración- me avisa

-Ok, no viene Zabinni?- preguntó

-No, el profesor Snape le dio detención a él y a Weasley –

-Y que hay de Potter y el pelirrojo ese?- pregunta

-Estarán en prácticas de Quidditch- le digo

-Que ni sueñen, esta vez la copa es nuestra-

-No te dejaran ganar – le digo

Por fin llegamos a Hogsmeade, no esta tan lleno como cuando media escuela viene de paseo, pero eso no impide que si haya muchas personas en las calles

-Que necesitamos primero- me pregunta Draco dándome una lista pequeña

Estuvimos paseando toda la mañana comprando lo que necesitábamos hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde jamás me había imaginado que Draco fuera tan agradable, sin estar cerca de sus compañeros de casa es otro.

-Ahora si vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla?-me pregunta

-Claro, a eso veníamos – le digo

Entramos a las tres escobas, no había estado ahí desde la fallida fiesta que Ginny y Blaize hicieron, esta a media capacidad, Madame Rosmerta no s sirve las cervezas

-Granger, no subestimes a Blaize- dijo Draco

-Ya me habías dicho que era un poco difícil- le digo dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza

-No solo eso, ha hecho cosas malas

-Como qué? – pregunto

-Granger, Blaize fue quien mato al joven Weasley en la batalla- me dice Draco la sangre se me drena y agradezco estar sentada porque si no caería

-No!- Exclamo- no puede ser posible, no lo había matado un mortifago?- le pregunto a Draco pero él niega con la cabeza

- Eso hicimos que creyeran,-

-Hicimos?- pregunto

-Yo lo ayude a ocultar todo- esto es el colmo, Draco sabia de la muerte de Fred y no dijo nada

-Por qué no hablaste- le reprocho

-Por lealtad a mi amigo- responde- pero… Snape sabe todo, le dije cuando me borre esto- dice levantándose la manga del brazo izquierdo

Una cicatriz se alcanza a ver en donde debió estar la marca tenebrosa

-te dolió- le pregunto

-No sabes cuánto – responde cubriéndose de nuevo el brazo

-Granger, debes de mantenerte al margen de Zabinni- insiste tratando de desviar mi atención

- Pero tu estas cerca de él- me justifico

-Sí, pero yo soy un Slytherin, y se su secreto, tu eres una nacida de muggles- me dice evitando insultarme

-No me llamaste Sangre sucia- digo

-Yo lo lamento, no debí haberte llamado así , la pureza de sangre no te hace mejor persona, Potter es mestizo y tu nacida Muggle y sin embargo son mejores personas que muchos sangre pura que conozco- me dice

-Mucho mejores, que Bellatrix, que mi padre, que mi madre incluso mucho mejor que yo-

-No digas eso- le contesto –Tu eres diferente, tu escogiste la luz – le digo señalando su antebrazo

-Eso supongo- dice el a medio sonreír

-Puedo saber cómo te la quitaste , que yo sepa no se puede- le digo, Draco masculla algo que no logro oír

-Qué?, no te escuche-

-Arrepentimiento- me dice agachando la cabeza

-Yo me arrepentí de todo-

Una extraña fuerza aprieta mi corazón , Harry me había explicado que para recuperar parte de el alma cuando se hace un Horrocrux debe una arrepentirse, no sabía que eso servía también para la marca tenebrosa, sigue así , no imagino el dolor que Draco pudo haber sentido .

-Me la pase muy bien Malfoy - le digo de vuelta al castillo, fuimos Honydukes y paseamos platicando de cosas poco importantes, sus gusto y los míos, jamás imagine que fuéramos muy parecidos

"prefiero un buen libro que salir a pasear " fue lo que me dijo

-La verdad Granger yo también me la pase bien- me dice

-Cuando va a dejar de decirme Granger y empezar a decirme Hermione?- le pregunto

-Cuando tu dejes de llamarme Malfoy- responde

-De acuerdo Draco- le digo

-Oye Hermione-

-Si?-

-Quieres ver la puesta de Sol?- me pregunta

-Me encantaría – le respondo , el asiente y se da media vuelta , yo lo sigo, nos alejamos un poco del castillo hasta llegar a una pequeña montaña donde la vista del lago negro era muy bella, los colores rojizos se reflejaban en el agua aunque la temperatura empezaba a bajar considerablemente

-Tienes frio- dijo él en vez de preguntar poniendo su túnica sobre mi

-Gracias- le digo tapándome

-Es muy lindo Draco-

-Aquí vine el año pasado- me dice – Me sentía muy solo sin tener a quien molestar- dijo viéndome

-Donde estaban Hermione?-

-Buscando una forma de terminar con Voldemort – le contesto

-Fue un año difícil- me dice él, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

-Muy difícil, hubo muchos problemas- le conteste

-Yo pensé que no sobreviviría- me dice Draco

-Quien?- preguntó

-Mi padrino, creí que perdía a alguien que ha sido como un padre para mi-

-Pero no fue así- le recuerdo

-Tú no perdiste a Snape, en cambio mis padres- le digo al borde de las lagrimas, aunque el gesto de Draco me saca de onda, pasa un brazo por mis hombros, nos quedamos sentados quien sabe cuánto tiempo en esa posición.

Sentí que el alma se me iba cuando me miro fijamente y se fue acercando a mí llevo su boca mis oídos diciendo

-Eres muy hermosa Granger, más hermosa que la luna- En cuanto volteo a mis espaldas veo una gran luna llena, y siento como mi cuerpo empieza mi tortuosa transformación.

**HOLA, MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIR CAPITULO, PERO MI INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA PERO POR FIN LA ENCONTRE, ESTABA ESCONDIDA, BIEN ME SIENTO TRISTE POR QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN, SE QUE ES MUY CORTA PERO ES MI PRIMER DRAMIONE , QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, SE VA A ENTERAR, SE VA A ENTERAR! SI!, BUENO ESO QUIEN SABE VERDAD, ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL AUN QUEDAN CUATRO CAPITULOS PERO AHORA SI EL SABADO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE , LES DIGO MI INSPIRACION REGRESO, GRACAIS POR LEER EL FIC, Y POOR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN BESOS **

**ILWEN MALFOY:** hola si pobre Draco sabrás todo lo que piensa cuando haga un capitulo que el narre, la marca se la quito porque no quería ser como su padre y fue doloroso mucho, y bien creo que si lo acerco mucho a Hermione, pero también eso lo puede alejar depende de con cuanta madurez lo tome, perdona tu por subir el capitulo hasta ahorita no pasar de nuevo, un beso =)

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena que te pareció el cambio de Draco, apoco no es lindo ese rubio me lo como!, el Snarry lo veras en un fic aparte, pero también pondré algo de ellos, y sabes que, ya que el capítulo de secreto bajo las estrellas que me pediste va a estar antes de tu cumple el Snarry te lo voy a dar como regalo ese día , espero estés bien nena cuídate mucho xoxo

**SALMITHA DE MALFOY :** Hola gracias por el review, espero te guste el capitulo

LECAOSMA. Hola chica espero te guste la nueva actitud de Draco gracias por el comentario besos

**SCARLETTBLACK0 :** Hola espero te gustara el capitulo y en el antepasado faltaron cosas porque estamos viéndolo desde la visión de Hermione, y si ella no está pues no nos lo relata, aunque Draco narrara otro capítulo para nosotras, espero leerte pronto saludos =)

**QAROINLOVE: **Hola muchas gracias qué bueno que te está gustando, no tengo disculpa para tardarme en actualizar pero espero valiera la pena , y pondré algo más de Snarry ya me acabo de traumar con ellos, en fin espero te guste también, cuídate mucho te mando un abrazo =D

**MI PESQUE:** Hola si Severus es un todo un Slytherin como dices, yo quiero uno así, y si Harry no le da el si, yo si se lo doy aunque en este fic no creo que le importe mucho jiji espero estés bien cuídate =) saludos

**ACEPTO TODO, TOMATAZOS, CHIFLIDOS, APLAUSOS, CRUCIOS, FELICITACIONES, AVADAS NO, POR QUE COMO ESCRIBO DESPUES VERDDAD, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS BESOS**


	15. A la luz de la luna

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas. **

Capitulo # 15 A la luz de la luna

-Hermione?- pregunta Draco sujetándome aun en contra de mi voluntad

-Suéltame- intento decirle pero esa sensación de ardor en mi garganta me silencia casi de inmediato

-Que pasa Hermione?-pregunta alterado y yo lo escucho, pero mi cuerpo empieza a tomar la forma felina a la que fui confinada, pronto todo me parece más grande

-Hermione!- exclama buscándome entre mis ropas hasta que caigo de ellas

-Eras tú?- me pregunta veo la cara de Draco pálida y me atrevo a decir que veo un rastro de furia y sorpresa en sus ojos cuando ante el está la gatita abisinia que tanto estaba buscando

-Si- me atrevo decirle

-No puede ser tu eres motita – me dice pasando su mano por sus cabellos

-Eh sido yo todo este tiempo- le digo logrando asentir, su semblante se endurece y algo dentro de mí me dice que corra, me quedo o me voy? me quedo o me voy? la mirada de Draco no ayuda mucho así que decido correr de vuelta al castillo

-Granger!- me grita Draco pero yo no lo hago caso

Lo que acaba de pasar me deja aturdida por completo, Me tardo más de lo normal en llegar a las mazmorras algo me dice que tengo que ir con Snape, intuición femenina o instinto gatuno, pero sé que él me puede ayudar con esto llego a su puerta y la veo grande no puedo tocar así que solo la rasguño y maulló rogando por que Snape abra antes de que alguien venga

La puerta por fin es abierta Snape mira a todos lados hasta que dirige su vista al suelo

-profesor- le digo pero él se voltea ignorándome

-Weasley Zabinni, se pueden ir – vocifera él, yo logro cerrar la boca justo a tiempo me asomo y veo como Ginny se levanta y camina donde estoy viendo fijamente y articulando al palabra "Zorra"

-Es suya?- pregunta Zabinni señalándome cuando alcanza a Ginny en la puerta

-eso no le importa Zabinni y les recomiendo que sean mas cuidadosos en cuanto a sus muestras de afecto- les dice Snape

-Afecto, si como no- responde por lo bajo Blaize riéndose y llevándose a Ginny de ahí

-Se va a quedar parada ahí, o qué?- me pregunta Snape

-Lo siento profesor- contesto y me adentro a su despacho

-Siéntese Granger- me dice el profesor mientras toma un plato y sirve algo de leche en el

-Beba esto- me dice poniendo el plato sobre el sofá

-No soy un gato- le respondo indignada al ver cómo me trata

-En serio?- pregunta Snape mordazmente viéndome – Pues lamento informarle que parece uno - remata diciendo

-Eso ya lo sé,- le contesto - pero no por eso voy a beber leche de platos y a jugar con bolas de estambre –le contesto ante la obvia falta de sensibilidad que el querido director demuestra para conmigo, su mirada penetrante hace que me calle

-Solo bébala- me dice rodando los ojos y sirviéndose un vaso de lo que me parece Whisky de fuego

-Profesor…- le digo pero él me interrumpe

-Pensé que estaría con el señor Malfoy- dice

-Usted sabia?- le pregunto

-Digamos que algo de eso me comento, no se le hace obvio que tuviera que soportar a Weasley y Zabinni durante tanto tiempo?- pregunta fulminándome con la mirada

-Él le pidió que los castigara- le contesto

-Pero como sabia que Harry y Ron no irían?- pregunto desconcertada

-Tiene suerte de que Potter y Weasley estén obsesionados con el Quidditch-

-No están obsesionados- contesto en defensa de mis amigos

-En serio Granger?- pregunta el

-Tal vez un poco- le digo

-Ya lo sabía- dice el burlándose- Que fue lo que paso, por que dudo que haya venido para tomar el té- dice Snape lo que me hacer contestarle con Sarcasmo

-No que va, vine porque quería que me hiciera mimos y me contara un cuento antes de dormir-

-Cuidado como me habla Granger- vocifera viéndome con advertencia -Aun sigo siendo su director- me recuerda

- Había Luna llena, yo no lo puede evitar- le digo

-Las mentiras no duran Granger, pensé habérselo dicho antes- me dice burlonamente

-No creía que se enteraría así, que puedo hacer?-

-Nada, perdió la oportunidad- contesta muy quitado de la pena

-Pero.. yo quería… decirle - unos desesperados toqui dos me detienen

-Escóndase Granger- me ordena Snape parándose y desapareciendo el plato con leche, yo el obedezco y corro debajo de un sofá

-Draco - escucho que dice y la sangre se me congela al escucharlo

-Usted sabia – grito el rubio entrando y aventando todas mis posesiones al sofá done de estaba sentada anteriormente

-Yo sabía qué?- pregunta Snape cerrando la puerta del despacho

-Lo de Granger, usted sabía que Granger era Motita y no me dijo nada, todo este tiempo preguntándole y no hablo- farfulla Draco dejándose caer también en el sillón

-Mo era quien para decirle- se justifica Snape

-Si como no, Me mintieron, se aliaron con Potter para burlarse de mí, pero verán, acaban de despertar al Slytherin de antes- amenazó Draco apuntándole con el dedo a Snape, tomo mis cosas y salió del despacho azotando la puerta

-Mi varita- dije cuando recordé que estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

- Profesor tiene que hacer algo – le digo a Snape

-Que quiere que haga?- me pregunta dejándose caer en el sofá

-Podría pedírsela usted?- me arriesgue a preguntarle

-No soy su sirviente Granger- vocifera abriendo la puerta de su despacho corriéndome obviamente, no me quedo otra cosa que hacer más que salir aprisa antes de que me mandara un Cruciatus o algo por el estilo

Cabizbaja camine por todo el colegio hasta que llegue a la biblioteca y me tope con Harry que estaba sentado leyendo un libro

-Harry- le dije, mi amigo me busco volteando para todos lados cuando me vio transformada

-Hermione, estaba preocupado por ti, que te hiciste? por qué no fuiste a cenar?- me pregunta mientras me carga

-Fui a Hogsmeade recuerdas, a comprar las cosas del baile- le dije

-Si es cierto, como te fue con Malfoy, supe que Ginny y Zabinni se quedaron castigados-

-Pues no tan bien- le contesto

-Malfoy se atrevió a hacerte algo?- pregunta Harry con tono serio

-No, solo que, hoy es luna llena- le respondo

-Se dio cuenta de tu estado- exclama Harry tapándose la boca viéndose sorprendido

-Si- afirmo yo- pero no creo que diga algo- agrego casi en un susurro

-Harry llévame a la torre, no quiero que Malfoy me vea- le pido a mi querido Harry quien asiente levanta sus cosas y me carga en dirección a la torre Gryffindor

-Segura que estarás bien?- pregunta

-Debo estarlo- le digo

-No te puedo dejar sola, vendrás a mi dormitorio- dice llevándome del lado opuesto del pasillo

-Harry, no, no puedo- le digo, pero claro no me hace caso

-Listo, tú duermes en la cama y yo aquí- dice tendiendo una cobija en el piso

-No podría Harry es tu cama-

-Tu Hermione Jean Granger , dormirás ahí, y es mi última palabra- yo asiento ante la firmeza de Harry, ahora es una gran cama para mí, pero estoy segura que en cuanto amanezca volverá a ser de tamaño real, Harry me tapa con la sabana y me da las buenas noches

-Descansa Hermione- me dice el tirándose en el suelo

-Descansa tu también – le digo, mañana será un día difícil

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, despierta- escucho que me dice Harry, cuando abro los ojos lo veo con una sonrisa delante de mi sosteniendo una pijama azul de seda

-Para ti- me dice extendiéndola

-Gracias – digo tomándola

-Te espero abajo- dice Harry y baja dándome tiempo para vestirme e ir a mi habitación a ponerme ropa decente

-Estoy lista- le digo tras varios minutos de tardanza Harry nota como tiemblan mis piernas conforme nos acercamos al comedor

-Hola, porque no me esperaron?- pregunta Ron

-Pensamos que estarías aquí- dice Harry

-Muero de hambre, que habrá para desayunar?-

-Ron no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer?- le pregunto recibiendo de Ron una negativa y de Harry una risa

Entramos al comedor y doy gracias porque solo hay unos cuantos Slytherins en su mesa, pero del rubio Malfoy no hay rastro

-Tranquila- me dice Harry al oído

-Buenos días- dice Snape

-Pro.. Profesor- le contesta mi amigo obviamente nervioso

-Le pasa algo Potter?- pregunta Snape divertido ante la reacción de Harry

-Yo… tengo… no-dijo Harry bajando la cabeza

-Hoy hay reunión, a las ocho en el despacho del profesor Lupin- dijo Snape yéndose de ahí

-Que te paso compañero?- pregunta Ron sacado de onda

-Nada, yo, simplemente estoy algo preocupado por el partido- contesta Harry

- Harry!- exclamo cuando veo entrar a Draco en el comedor, mi miedo se acrecienta cuando camina hacia nosotros

-Que quieres Malfoy- pregunta hostilmente Harry

-Por qué tan furioso Potter, Weasley te tiene a dieta?- le dice el rubio burlándose

-Cállate- dice Ron levantándose

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes- contesta ignorando olímpicamente a Harry y a Ron

-Ven- es lo único que me dice y sale del comedor dejándome boquiabierta

-No vas a ir verdad?- me pregunta Harry tomándome de la mano

-El tiene mi varita- le susurro

-Con mucha más razón- exclama Harry- Toma la mía- dice dándome su varita yo la tomo y salgo del comedor siguiendo a Draco por los jardines del colegio hasta el mismo punto donde me había transformado hace un día

-Deja que te explique – le digo ante su silencio

-No hay nada que decir Granger ya sabía yo que ser amble con uno de ustedes no llevaría a nada bueno- me dice despectivamente

- Yo no quería, no era mi intención- me justifico

-Cual era entonces- responde molesto acercándose a mi – Operación búrlate de Malfoy- dice atravesándome con la mirada

-No, todo se salió de control- digo

-te creía mi amiga, te confesé cosas fui tan estúpido como para llevarte a donde descansa mi padre, te defendí de Weasley y de Zabinni te rescate el día de la fiesta y me pagas así, traicionándome-

-No fue intencional-

-Cállate Granger, jamás debí acercarme a ti- me dice

- La que no debió hacerlo fui yo, además yo también te conté cosas, te cuide cuando estabas en la enfermería- me atrevo a decirle

-Nadie te lo pidió sangre sucia- me grita dejándome helada

-Si creías que Blaize es malo no sabes la que te espera si tu o alguno de tus amiguitos se vuelve a meter conmigo- me advierte empujándome contra la pared y amenazándome con mi propia varita

-Draco- le digo al verlo tan furioso

-Señor Malfoy- me contesta tirando mi varita al suelo para luego alejarse

-Y mi ropa?- me atrevo a preguntar

-No te la daré, seguro tienes mucha - vocifera Draco dejándome ahí, cuando recuerdo que la pagina del libro que tanto eh estudiado esa en uno de mis bolsillos

-No puedes quedártela- le digo, necesito ese pedazo de papel

-Tú tienes mi bata al parecer si puedo - responde el de regreso al castillo

Demonios, me pregunto si Habrá un copia del libro donde conseguí el hechizo, al entrar al castillo veo una bolita de chicas Gryffindor, me acerco y veo a Ginny presumiendo el collar que llevaba en la fiesta, Zabinni se lo ah de haber regresado pienso yo

-Hola Hermione me dice ella y tomándome de la mano me jala al pasillo de las cocinas

-Mira lo que me dio Blaize-

-Ya te lo devolvió?- le pregunto

-Sí, vez que solo necesitas ser linda para conseguir lo que quieres- me dice riéndose

-Linda, yo creo que lo confundes con ser una prostituta- le respondo, no tengo ganas de escucharla

-La gata saca las uñas, quien te hizo enojar?- pregunta

-A ti no te importa- contesto y me doy vuelta

-Sabes que le puedo decir a Draco tu sucio secreto gatita-

-Ya lo sabe- la cara de Ginny cambia su expresión cuando me escucha – así que dile lo que quieras Golfa barata- digo y me marcho de ahí, Hermione 2, Ginny y Zabinni 9 aun sigo en desventaja pero algo es algo

**HOLA, WA! DRACO ESTA HERIDO Y ESO LO HARA HACER COSAS MALAS Y ESTUPIDAS (verdad ginny?). ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS, UN BESO.**

**SALMITHA DE MALFOY:** Hola bien espero la reacción de Draco no haya sido tan agresiva Herms no se merece que la trate así, viéndolo bien si por mentirosa, Ginny y Blaize seguirán aunque ahora si lograran algo jiji soy mala, cuídate besos =)

**YUE YUNA:** Hi =D qué bueno que te gusta el fic, eso me alegra mucho, Draco obvio que si se tenía que enojar, le mintió mucho tiempo pero aun así Draquito descubrirá algo que lo hará comprender todo. Gracias por leer el fic, un abrazo =)

**AMIA SNAPE**: hola nena, voy a amarrar a mi musa como dices, suerte que no eh perdido la musa del otro fic, ( y no creo hacerlo porque a ella la tengo bien segura) Y si ya tengo los primeros dos capítulos del Snarry ( que loca estoy) sabias que de tanto que escribo ya no es necesario ver las letras en el teclado ya sé donde están =)

La ultima trastada que hará Ginny y Blaize será en el baile de navidad, por eso lo de las mascaras, y la verdad no me canso de ser mala en las historias, aunque si Draco le decía que la amaba el hechizo se rompía ahí y el prologo ya no quedaría en la historia por eso los interrumpí, Jajaja tu también cuídate nena nos estamos leyendo =D xoxo

**NINA92:** Hola lamento dejarte a medias en la historia, pero por eso ya seré constante en mis capítulos espero te guste este, y gracias por tu alerta saludos =)

**MAR- 627:** Hola espero si recuperes tu inspiración y pronto es muy feo cuando la pierdes , yo pienso que los finales son lo mejor porque todo puede pasar espero estés bien, cuídate mucho un abrazo =)

**QAROINLOVE**: Hola , se entero, se entero! Ginny ya la conoces es una mala, y jamás debió decirle eso a Harry y Zabinni tendrá un cruel castigo, Gracias por aguantar el Snarry espero leerte pronto besos

**SCARLETTBLACK0**: hola , espero salgas bien en tu competencia y Gracias qué bueno que si te está gustando el fic, eso me alegra bastante , mucha suerte saludos =)

**GRACIAS POR TODO EN VERDAD CADA REVIEW ME IMPULSA A ESCRIBIR Y ESCRIBIR HASTA MAS NO PODER, GRACIAS DE NUEVO XOXO =D**


	16. Un amor verdadero?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**CAPITULO NARRADO POR DRACO **

Capitulo # 16 Un amor eterno?

Son las ocho y media de la noche y Granger no se ah aparecido en la reunión, no es que me importe, no definitivamente no me importa-

-Lo lamento- dice ella entrando de golpe al despacho de Lupin dejando soltar un respiro de alivio

-Hasta que llega Granger- le dice mi padrino sin siquiera mirarla, yo hago el intento y desvió la mirada también de ella

-Permíteme dulzura- escucho que dice Blaize levantándose, lo sigo con la mirada y veo como le acomoda la silla a la castaña, pero en cuanto me mira me volteo de inmediato

-Termino señor Zabinni?- pregunta molesto mi padrino

-Si profesor- contesta el Slytherin

-Bien en que estábamos antes de que Granger interrumpiera?-

-Decoración- dice Weasley y me giña un ojo, pero que se cree esa pobretona

-Cierto, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger nos hicieron el favor de comprar lo que hacía falta para la decoración – nos recuerda Snape, Hermione me mira con cara de arrepentimiento, lástima que no caiga esta vez Granger

-Ya lo compraron?- pregunta Ginny sorprendida

-No escuchaste Weasley- la digo y me cruzo de brazos

-Cuando fue?- pregunta la pelirroja dirigiéndose a mí de nuevo

-Ayer- le digo, que no escucha, esta sorda o qué?

-Y por qué no nos esperaron?- pregunta Blaize

-Por que ustedes estaban castigados- le dice Granger

-De todos modos debieron avisarnos- objeta Ginny

-señorita Weasley no estamos para discutir por cosas tan insignificantes- dice el director callándola

-Severus cree…- interrumpe Lupin

-Profesor Snape- le corrige

-El profesor Snape propone que sean ustedes los que coloquen la decoración el día del baile, además de que tendrán que adecuar las habitaciones para nuestro grupo invitado- nos dice el profesor

-Granger y yo haremos lo segundo- dice de inmediato Blaize

- De ninguna manera!- se opone Potter levantándose

-Te nos quieres unir Potter, no me molestaría un trió- le contesta maliciosamente

-No te dejare con ella solo-

-No es tu decisión- dice Blaize

-Se callan los dos- les regaña Snape terminando con la estúpida discusión

-Potter usted y los Weasley a decorar el salón - le dice mi padrino haciendo callar al pelinegro –

- Malfoy, Granger y Zabinni arreglan las habitaciones- remata diciendo el director, genial tendré que soportar a Granger y para colmo a Blaize en sus inútiles intentos por tirársela

-Les daremos a los alumnos el viernes antes del baile para que vayan a comprar sus vestidos, podrán decorar el salón en la noche- dice Lupin

-El grupo llega el jueves, quiero las habitaciones listas a mas tardar el miércoles- advierte Snape mirándonos a los tres

-Largo- dice Snape agitando su mano

-Draco- me dice Granger pero prefiero quedarme a ver qué habitaciones hay que ordenar

-Te peleaste con el cariño?- escucho que le pregunta Zabinni acercándose en mi opinión demasiado a ella

-No- le contesta alejándose

-Quieres ir a ver las habitaciones, estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo que hacer ahí-

-Déjala en paz!- dice Potter y se la lleva de ahí

-Tenemos cosas que hacer- le grita Blaize

- Terminaste?- le pregunto cuándo voltea a verme

-Aun no, pero pronto terminare- me dice muy confiado

-Pierdes tu tiempo- le digo y salgo de la habitación para ir a mi sala común

-Sera mía- me grita desde el umbral de la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Porque tiene que ser la vida tan difícil, justo cuando estuve a punto de declarármele a Granger me sorprende con esto, ya sabía yo que motita era una persona nunca imagine que fuera ella , nunca.

A pesar de que me ah estado buscando no la eh querido escuchar, para qué?, para que siga burlándose de mi junto con el cara rajada Potter, ya ni me preocupa que Blaize la ande rondando, no es ella bastante grandecita como para cuidarse, no necesita niñera.

Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos me ah dicho que hacer con la tarea que nos dejo Snape.

Su ropa lleva unas semanas en el fondo de mi baúl, no la quiero sacar de ahí porque el hacerlo me la recordaría y ahora no quiero pensar en ella

-Draco estás ahí- pregunta Blaize del otro lado de mi puerta

-Sí que quieres?- le digo abriéndola mágicamente

-Maldita Granger, que se cree esa sangre sucia- grita Blaize

-Ahora que te hizo?-

-Imagínate que se atreve a rechazarme la muy zorra, y todo para que, para largarse con Potter-

- En serio lo hizo?- pregunto, vaya al final si se sabe defender la leona Granger

-Sí, es difícil-

-Búscate otra- le digo esperando que haga caso

-No, la quiero a ella, lo difícil me excita- contesta relamiéndose los labios, pensando en Granger supongo

-Ya tienes a Weasley- le digo

-Esa es modelo viejo ya esta usada yo quiero algo nuevo-

-Entonces por qué no la dejas?- pregunto sentándome sobre mi cama para escucharlo mejor

-Todavía me sirve y no la soltare hasta que Granger caiga, esta buenísima-

-No te expreses así de ella- le advierto

-No lo puedo creer!- exclama como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento

-a Draco Malfoy le gusta la sangre sucia Granger- dice riéndose

-No digas tonterías- no puedo darle a entender que si es cierto lo que dice

- No te culpo, esa chica tiene a medio Hogwarts de cabeza, se murmura que aun es virgen- me dice codeándome, lo que hace que su expresión me provoque mas asco al saber cómo piensa de ella también de querer romperle la cara, pero afortunadamente me controlo

- imagínate ser el primero- agrega sonriendo maquiavélicamente

-Está fuera de tu alcance- le digo- ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer que estar escuchando sobre tu calentura por esa Gryffindor- abro la puerta para despedir a Blaize

Las clases siguieron siendo lo mismo de siempre, aburridas, porque Snape abra insistido en que regresara a esta escuela, para que, yo si me quede todo el año no como el trío dorado Gryffindor que se largaron de vacaciones quien sabe a donde

La golfa de Ginny no me quitaba la vista de encima en la cena la agarre viéndome fijamente hasta se relamió los labios en una ocasión

-Te hablan- le digo a Blaize cuando la vi, el se volteo y Ginny solo le mando un beso

-Es Weasley- exclamo y se volteo de inmediato

-Yo me largo- fue lo que le dije levantándome de mi asiento

-Draco!- escucho que me llama de nuevo Granger, enfurecido por el comportamiento de su amiga la pelirroja le digo

-Señor Malfoy sangre sucia- Potter se levanta como queriendo buscar pelea al igual que su novio Weasley, pero no estoy de humor para vencerlos en un duelo

-Draco, Draco abre la puerta – dice Blaize a los pocos minutos de que yo llego a mi habitación

-Ahora que- contesto abriéndole cuando veo a Weasley enfrente de mí sonriendo descaradamente

-Podemos?-me pregunta Blaize pidiendo permiso para pasar

-Si ya que- no quiero saber cómo es que Weasley entro a nuestra sala común y por eso no pregunto

-Que quieres?- pregunto

-Mejor dicho que quiere ella- contesta Zabinni viendo a Ginny

-Y que es lo que quiere?-le pregunto a Blaize

-A ti- contesta la pelirroja

-Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero estar con alguien como tu- le digo quitándomela de encima

-Vamos no seas así con ella, es una dama- dice mi amigo maliciosamente

-Si como no una dama- les contesto

-Además tiene algo que decirte acerca de Granger- un momento Granger eso me interesa así que respiro hondo

-habla- le pido a ella

-Sabias que tu querida Hermione y Motita son la misma persona?- pregunta

-Sí, lo sabia- le respondo aunque en ese momento no puedo evitar apretar los puños esa loca también lo sabía y no dijo nada, ahora entiendo porque me dijo que todos podían jugar conmigo menos ella.

-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero ella no me escucho- dijo ginny

-Que hiciera qué?-

-Burlarse de ti, no mereces algo así Draco tú no pero ella insistió y Harry la apoyo - me dice ella

Así que era verdad, al fin de cuentas no estaba tan perdido Granger si me engaño como parte de una diversión

-Lo sabia- le dije a ambos casi en un susurro aunque esta vez ellos escucharon

-Todos lo sabíamos, ella solo está para complacer a Harry claro como lo ama, le jura amor eterno-

-Ellos están juntos?- no puedo evitar preguntarle a Weasley

-Desde que hace un año- me confirma ella

-Solo a eso venias- le digo con mi tono más acido a Ginevra

-No, tu sabes bien lo que vengo - me contesta pegándose a mi sugerentemente

-Sigues caliente verdad Weasley?-

-Sí y mucho-

-Pues que él te quite las ganas- le digo señalando donde esta Zabinni

-Oye, no es forma de tratar a una invitada- me reprocha el abrazando a Weasley

-Yo no la invite-

-Pero yo sí, vamos, hay que darle un poco de hospitalidad, se la merece- La palabras de Blaize hacen eco por mis oídos, tal vez no sea mala idea, Weasley me pareció bonita desde hace tiempo y si puedo sacar mi coraje con ella que mejor si Granger quería que fuera un Slytherin, lo seré.

- En ese caso, siéntate- le digo llevándola a la cama

-Es cosa de dos- digo cuando veo a mi amigo caminar a nuestro lado

-Pensé que podríamos tal vez compartir-

-No lo creo, esta vez no- Zabinni sale de mi recamara dejando a Weasley bajo mi control

-Ya sabía que te decidirías- dice ella

-Cállate, jugaremos algo muy interesante - le digo abriendo su blusa de un solo tirón

-Draco- gime ella retorciéndose en mi cama

-No creas que estas para disfrutar- le advierto quitándole la falda de la forma más ruda posible

-Eres un pervertido- me dice ella sonriendo

-Y tu una golfa pero no digo nada-

-Bésame- me pide ella acercando su boca a la mía, atrapo sus labios dándoles un salvaje beso para luego morder su labio inferior

-Me lastimas- dijo ella separándose un poco de mi

-Te dije que tu no estabas para disfrutar- le digo lanzándome encima de ella

Pase alrededor de dos horas con ella, al principio todo empezó como un acto puramente carnal en el que lo único que quería era hacerla sufrir, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo comencé a ver en ella a Hermione a tal grado de no solo tener sexo con ella, sino de hacerle el amor.

Cada gemido que ella emitía me trastornaba al pensar que era mi Hermione, sin embargo salió furiosa de mi habitación cuando dije su nombre por todo lo alto cuando llegue al clímax.

Después de una larga ducha salí a mi habitación no tenia sueño así que decidí sentarme a leer un rato pensando en lo que había pasado con Weasley arrepentido de lo que había hecho con ella,

-Burlarse de ti, burlarse de ti- esas palabras se quedaron grabadas permanentemente en mi además de saber que está enamorada de Potter ese que mas que hombre parece una niñita asustada, avente el libro lo más lejos que pude y este choco con el Baúl donde estaba la ropa de Granger, me llamaba como un imán poderoso así que me acerque a él y sacando las prendas que aun conservan el olor de ella vainilla, un olor muy distinto al de la zorra de Weasley, los recuerdos la tarde que pasamos juntos Hermione y yo vienen a mi mente, fue perfecta hasta que se convirtió en una gatita, una muy linda por cierto, por que se tuvo que burlar así de mi?

Justo cuando voy a guardar la ropa de Hermione, veo un trozo de pergamino al final del baúl obviamente no es mío, así que lo tomo entre mis manos y lo desdoblo, lo que encuentro me sorprende mucho

**Incantatem Priori Amore **

Es lo que leo en el pergamino

**Ese hechizo es capaz de convertir a su víctima en gato a la luz de la luna llena , sus víctimas tiene la capacidad de hablar y conservar todas sus habilidades humanas siendo atrapadas en el cuerpo de un felino. **

**Este es un hechizo irrevertible, salvo por una excepción, el amor verdadero, al encontrar el amor verdadero este tiene que declarárselo a la victima para romper el hechizo**

-esto no puede ser cierto- me digo a mi mismo cuando una serie de recuerdos llegan a mi cabeza

La vez que encontré a Motita, Hermione, me corrijo de inmediato ella estaba en brazos de Ginny, la vez de la biblioteca cuando ella y Harry estaban muy misteriosos, ahora que lo veo bien, ella tenía un papel en la mano sería este?

Si es verdad lo que leo entonces Hermione no me mintió, ella no lo hizo para lastimarme, ella no tenía opción. Severus debería saber, eso es, tengo que correr con él para que me diga algo lástima que es muy noche y no podre hacerlo de inmediato, mañana iré a primera hora

-Dígame que si es cierto?- le pregunto a mi padrino esperando que me diga que si cuando lee el pergamino

-En efecto Draco, la señorita Granger fue víctima de ese hechizo- me contesta

- Quien se lo mando?- pregunto

-Bellatrix, fue ella quien lo mando- como es que no me sorprende que haya sido ella la que arruinara la vida de Hermione

-pero esto se puede quitar verdad?- le pregunto

-Eso dice el pergamino-

-Y como –

-Tú sabes como Draco- me dice

-Eso no es cierto, yo no sé nada –

-Que dice el pergamino?- me pregunta

-Que solo el amor verdadero puede romperlo- le contesto intuyendo por dónde va la conversación

-En efecto, solo el amor verdadero- dice Snape como si fuese algo obvio

-Entonces eso quiere decir-

-Que tienes que declararle tu amor y todo acabara- me confirma mi padrino

-Como sé que soy yo el indicado?, ella está con Potter, además dice solo el amor verdadero, y si lo que siento por ella no es amor verdadero?-

-Granger no está con Potter- me dice mi padrino

-Y usted como lo sabe, no está con ella las veinticuatro horas del día- le reprocho

- Potter no está con ella porque esta con otra persona- me dice de nuevo mi padrino

-Con quien?- le pregunto aunque la respuesta que oigo me confunde

-Conmigo-

-Usted y Potter?- le pregunto

-Ya te lo dije, además no estábamos discutiendo sobre mí , dime Draco, que sientes por ella?- me pregunta cambiando el tema de una manera muy drástica

-Yo, no puedo explicarlo, lo que siento es más fuerte que yo-

-Tan fuerte como para querer quitarte tu marca tenebrosa- me dice Snape

-Más fuerte que eso, yo daría la vida por ella, renunciaría a mi estatus, mi nombre, mi fortuna- le digo

-Solo yo la puedo librar de su prisión- Snape me asiente y por un momento la esperanza se alberga en mí, pero los recuerdos de la noche con Ginny apagan cualquier mínima esperanza

– Aunque- agrego y Hago una lista mental en la cual matar a Ginny y Blaize esta como prioridad

-Si señor Malfoy?- pregunta Snape

-Me acosté con Weasley- le digo, la mirada de mi padrino se endurece, se levanta camina hacia a mí y me abofetea

-Eres un idiota!- me reprende mi padrino yo estoy sorprendido no puedo creer que lo haya hecho

-porque lo hizo?- le pregunto

-Y todavía lo preguntas, acaso no te eh dicho todo lo que Weasley y Zabinni le han hecho –

-Sí pero, Weasley me dijo que ella está con Harry -

-Y tu le creíste, me decepcionas Draco, ahora veo que eso no es amor verdadero-contesta mi padrino

-Usted que va a saber del amor verdadero, usted que es incapaz de amar a alguien, que lastimo a la mujer que amaba y se ah encerrado en un decadente castillo durante años- le contesto furioso, el no me va a decir que es lo que siento, yo quiero a Hermione y eso cuenta aunque haya cometido un error, error que se puede remediar

-Demuéstrelo- me dice muy enojado

-Como?- le pregunto obviamente sin pensar en opciones, ahora no puedo

-El baile de navidad, cree que acepte la sugerencia de Minerva nada mas por que los bailes me gustan, No! no fue por eso- me grita mi padrino

-No la perderé- le digo a mi padrino y salgo de su despacho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabo de planear como lo hare, es amor verdadero estoy seguro de ello lo puedo sentir, es algo que jamás había experimentado, que me quema por dentro y me hace intentar ser una mejor persona solo por ella, que me puede matar y llevar al cielo en cuestión de segundos al verla o escucharla es algo que me tortura y enloquece cada que veo esos ojos por los cuales iría gustoso al infierno si fueran lo último que viera en este mundo, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso, siempre fue de la asquerosa tía que me toco y aunque sea lo último que haga la librare de ese hechizo

-Y dime, que tal te la pasaste con la fierecilla- me dice Blaize, una de las últimas personas a las que quiero ver – está muy enojada-

-Tu sabias, tu y esa ramera me engañaron!- le grito

-Oye, yo no dije nada- me dice justificándose

-Me la querías meter por los ojos para quedarte con Granger, pero sabes que, jamás la tocaras no te lo voy a permitir-

-Estas enamorado de Granger- exclama como si le divirtiera lo que sabe

-Sí, estoy enamorado de ella y ya te dije no la tocaras la defenderé de ti -

-Bueno, eso si tú estas ahí, aunque no creo que lo hagas- me responde con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, lo último que veo es cuando un rayo de luz rojo se dispara de su varita

**HOLA AY YO NO ME DEJO DE TRAUMAR CON CADA COSA QUE HACEN ESTOS DOS, Y MAS POR EL TONTO DE DRACO QUE COMO LE HACE CASO A GINNY SABIENDO COMO ES, PERO YA SE DIO CUENTA AUNQUE CLARO, TODO TIENE UN PRECIO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DEJEN MUCHO REVIEWS PLEASE BESOS **

**AMIA SANPE**: Hola nena gracias, espero si te guste el fic hay la llevo y estas en lo cierto ahora que Zabinni dejo fuera de la jugada a Draco se va a aprovechar mala suerte para Herms ya hasta estoy llorando por lo que le va a pasar y de hecho si es la cura, decirle que la ama, pero obvio lo tiene que sentir de verdad y en este caso si la ma, sus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario pero la mama tanto que por eso termino estando con Ginny de lo mucho que le dolió el engaño, espero te guste el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo nena besos cuídate

**MAR 627: **Hola no la va a dañar, pero eso no significa que Hermione no sufra, gracias por el review saludos

**LITTLE VAMPIRE MAJO: **Hola gracias por la develada que te diste leyendo mi historia espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo besos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, AHHH CUANDO HERMS SE ENTERE DE LO QUE PASO GINNY Y DRACO, NO QUIERO ESTAR AHÍ, BUENO GRACIAS DE NUEVO BESOS **


	17. Quiero creerte

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

Capítulo # 17 Quiero creerte

Draco no me ha querido escuchar, por más que intento acercarme a él me ignora, Harry tiene miedo de que me vaya a hacer algo pero estoy segura que no lo hará

Hace una semana que no sé nada de Draco no está en el desayuno, ni en las clases parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra he tratado de preguntarle a Snape donde esta, pero me esquiva, igualito a como Dumbledore evito a Harry en quinto año no pienso preguntarle a Blaize aunque me muera de curiosidad, Ginny no se ha acercado para nada a mí, pero estoy segura que planea algo, ya reconozco esa sonrisa maquiavélica que usa antes de hacer algo en contra mía o de Harry

Snape nos cito a una junta de emergencia, Harry y Ron caminan a mi lado platicando del baile, están muy nerviosos, acerca de a quien invitar igual que hace unos años

-Que querrá el murciélago?- pregunta Ron

-No le digas así- dice Harry casi gritando, puedo apostar que está enojado su mirada se endurece cuando reprende a Ron y me pregunto por qué será

-Tal vez se le olvido decirnos algo- digo para que Ron no note el comportamiento de Harry

-Es lo más seguro- contesta mi amigo recuperando su calmo semblante

Llegamos al despacho de Remus y ahí están Remus, Ginny, Zabinni y Snape

-Siéntense- nos dice Snape y los tres hacemos lo que pide

-Les he llamado por qué…-

-No esperamos a Draco?- pregunto interrumpiendo a Snape ganándome de los presentes miradas de confusión

-No Miss Granger, el señor Malfoy está de viaje - me dice Snape

-A donde fue?- me atrevo a preguntarle y Ron me patea

-Eso no le incumbe Granger- vocifera Snape y dirige su vista a Harry

-Pero ha estado tanto tiempo fuera- le digo

-Ya cállese Granger- me grita Snape perdiendo los estribos

-Lo lamento- le digo

-Como decía antes de que la insoportable sabelotodo me interrumpiera, los llame por que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, el señor Potter, la señorita Granger y el señor Zabinni arreglaran las habitaciones para nuestros invitados y después se incorporaran a ayudar a los Weasley con el salón-

-Y Malfoy que va a hacer?- pregunta Ron molesto

-Nada, el señor Malfoy tiene mi permiso para faltar- dice Snape levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta

-No tienen mucho tiempo, dos semanas - nos dice señalando su reloj y marchándose de ahí

-Vaya, tenía que ser ese hurón se salió con la suya- dice Ron resoplando

-Ron puedes venir- le pide Ginny, el pelirrojo se levanta y se va a donde ella esta

-Draco no está de viaje- me dice Harry al oído aunque apuesto que Remus escucho pro que nos voltea a ver de inmediato

-Como lo sabes?- le pregunto

-Aquí no- dice Harry y me jala fuera de la habitación, creo que también notó la mirada de Remus

-Draco está en el castillo, está en la habitación de Severus - me dice

– Esta muy golpeado- agrega Harry, pobre Draco que le habrá pasado, porque estaba en el cuarto de Snape y no en la enfermería, un momento, Harry dijo habitación de Severus

-Como lo sabes?- le pregunto – Que hacías en la habitación de Snape ?- le pregunto obviamente lo descubrí en algo por que empieza a balbuce

-Harry…- le digo viéndolo fijamente

-Yo… me lo dijeron…-

-Quien?- pregunto

-Ron, fue y me dijo?-

Que te dije?- pregunta el querido Ron acercándose a nosotros

-Lo de la semana pasada - dice Harry aunque claramente Ron no tiene idea de que le habla

-Que de hace un semana?- pregunta Ron , el pobre apenas se acuerda de ayer y Harry pretende que recuerde lo que estaba haciendo hace una semana

-Lo de las mazmorras- dice Harry por lo bajo

-Mi madre no la quiere volver a ver y menos sabiendo lo que hace con Blaize-dice Ron causando que Harry empalideciera

-Tengo hambre- dice Ron –Vamos a comer algo- propone

-Adelántate, Harry y yo tenemos que ver lo de las habitaciones, no hay nada de tiempo - le digo, cuando veo que se aleja lo suficiente regreso a mi interrogatorio con Harry

-Y bien, que hacías en las mazmorras con Severussss- le digo

-Hermione, yo no sé cómo decirlo- me contesta mi amigo

-Solo dilo- le pido aunque no estoy segura de querer escucharlo

-Snape, veras… Severus y yo – me dice mordiéndose el labio

- Andan?- me atrevo a preguntarle Harry levanta la vista y me tapa la boca

-Nadie debe saberlo, la semana pasada me encontré a Draco tirado en un pasillo, lo lleve con Severus y me pidió que no dijera nada, Hermione si se entera que te dije me matará-

-No te matará Harry- le digo- Que le paso a Draco?-

-No sé, estaba muy golpeado ayude a Severus a curarlo-

-Sanara pronto?- le pregunto

-No sabemos, Severus dijo que podría despertar en cualquier momento-

-Puedo verlo?- le pregunto

-No, Severus no debe saber que te dije Hermione te acabo de pedir que guardes el secreto- me dice preocupado

-Vale, no diré nada, así que, tu y Severus andan?- le pregunto sacando mi lado cotilla es algo que necesito saber

-Sí, ya tiene tiempo-

-Pero Harry yo pensé que te gustaban las mujeres-

-Yo también lo pensé, pero Hermione no sabes lo que es estar enfrente de él, las piernas se me doblan con solo escucharlo decir mi nombre, el nubla mi juicio- me dice agarrándose la cabeza

-sabes que yo te apoyo verdad?- le pregunto, así como el ah estado para mí, yo estaré para el

-Sí, lo se gracias Hermione – le dice y me abraza

-Y dime que tal besa?- le pregunto en tono de burla, pero Harry se queda callado pensando la respuesta

-Y bien?- pregunta alguien detrás de nosotros , Harry me toma la mano y yo sé por que cuando reconozco al dueño de esa voz

-Responda Potter, que tal beso?- dice Snape, jamás en mi vida había visto a Harry tan asustado ni cuando peleo contra Voldemort

-Profesor- dice Harry si querer verlo

-Es de mala educación no responder una pregunta Potter- le dice Snape pero antes de que pase otra cosa Harry sale corriendo dejándome ahí con Snape

-Harry!- exclamo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Snape me sujeta y no me deja ir tras mi amigo

-El estará bien- me dice Snape

-Profesor es cierto lo que me dijo?- le pregunto a Snape

-No estoy para darle cuenta de mi vida personal Granger- contesta furioso Snape

-Eso no, de lo de Draco- le digo, tuvo que escuchar la conversación completa me imagino, si no la escucho completa pues entonces ya delate a Harry

-Le dije que no le dijera- me contesta Snape

-Entonces es cierto- le digo – quiero verlo- le pido

-Por eso no quería que usted supiera no pienso darle asilo en mis habitaciones para que este con Malfoy-

-Por favor, hare el menor ruido pero déjeme verlo- le pido

-Ya le dije que no Granger- responde girándose y yendo hacia el despacho de Remus

-Le diré al colegio los suyo con Harry, a todo el mundo mágico, al profeta, el quisquilloso, corazón de bruja, todos sabrán - le amenazo pensando que así me dejara estar con Draco

-En primera no hará eso porque es mi palabra contra la suya, segunda jamás traicionaría a su amigo Potter y tercera el joven Malfoy no la quiere ver por qué tendría que darle permiso para verlo- me dice , demonios tiene razón, Draco si llega a despertar solo se enfermaría mas de verme ahí

-Usted gana- le digo resignándome – No iré a ver a Draco- le contesto

-Espero que así sea- dice Snape y me deja de nuevo a medio pasillo

-M e puedes decir cuando vamos a terminar el encargo de Snape?- me pregunta Zabinni desde el umbral de la puerta

-Piérdete Blaize- le contesto

-Contigo seria un placer- me responde sonriendo como idiota, no pienso caer en provocaciones así que me voy de ahí

-No tan rápido Granger- me dice tapándome el paso

-Quítate, no estoy de humor- le contesto

-Mala respuesta, por esa actitud el oxigenado se gano ese hechizo- Fue el! El hechizo a Draco

-Como te atreviste!- le reclamo

-Snape lo sabrá y te expulsará- le digo, tengo que hacer algo

-Snape no sabrá nada porque tú te portaras bien sangre sucia- me dice

-No esta vez Zabinni y agradece que no te denuncio ante el ministerio por la muerte de Fred- le digo

-Ya sabía yo que el idiota ese te había ido con el chisme-

- no es un idiota, eres un despreciable asesino, me pregunto si Ginny sabe algo-

-Nada, y aunque lo supiera poco me importa, con gusto mataría a cada uno de los Weasley con mis propias manos pero son poca cosa así que no me tomo la molestia-

-asqueroso gusano, maldito mortifago- le digo pero eso lo enfurece y causa que me pegue a la pared

-Ya me canse de tu actitud, sangre sucia, ninguna como tú me va a hablar así entendido-

-Suéltame- le digo tratando de zafarme

-No, y escucha muy bien, si no quieres que algo malo le pase a Draco o a Potter mas te vale ser linda conmigo- me dice

-Jamás sobre mi cadáver –

-No Granger, sobre el de Potter y Malfoy-

-Divirtiéndose- dice Ginny distrayendo a Zabinni

- No del todo- le contesta el chico

-Ginny, el tengo algo que decirte- le digo, pero Zabinni me tapa la boca impidiéndome hablar

-No le hagas caso- le dice Blaize, Ginny solo me observa y comienza a reír

- Esta vez te gane Granger- me dice – Draco es mío- remata diciendo, esta vez no caeré en su juego, sé que es solo una mentira como las anteriores

-No te creo nada- le digo cuando Blaize me destapa la boca

-Deberías- responde ella

-Ella tiene razón- dice Blaize

- Mentirosos- les digo y logro zafarme de Blaize

-Espero que cuando te arrepientas no sea muy tarde- le digo a ginny

-Y tú eres un asesino, pero hablare- le digo

-No tienes pruebas de nada, es la palabra de una inmunda como tu contra un sangre pura como yo- me dice

-Te pudrirás en Azkaban, lo prometo- termino diciéndole y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, mis pasos me llevan a las mazmorras, para ser más exacta al despacho del director, se que dije que no vendría por aquí, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que verlo aunque no se cómo entrar

Paso varios minutos sentada frente a la puerta, Snape podría venir en cualquier momento pero no me importa, por primera vez no me importa nada, oigo unos pasos en el fondo del pasillo me levanto pensando que podría ser Snape pero para fortuna mía es Harry

-Hermione!- exclama el cuándo me ve- Que haces aquí?-

-Yo, quiero ver a Draco- le digo sin preguntarle que hace el aquí – pero no puedo entrar- pequeño problema no?

-Rápido- me dice Harry acercándose a la puerta y colocando su mano sobre ella, un picaporte aparece y Harry lo gira

-Como lo hiciste?- le pregunto anonadada

-Ahora no Hermione, apúrate- me dice dejándome pasar

-No vienes?- le pregunto

-No, me quedare aquí por si viene Severus, no te tardes-

-Oh muchas gracias Harry- le digo abrazándolo

-luego Hermione, apúrate- dice alejándose de mi permitiéndome el paso – Subiendo las escaleras primera puerta de la derecha- me dice Harry guiñándome un ojo

-Gracias- le digo lo más bajito que puedo

Entro al despacho de Snape y me dirijo al piso superior, la primera puerta de le derecha, la abro para encontrarme con un muy golpeado Draco, no parecen golpes por hechizos, mas parece que lo hubiesen golpeado con las manos, Blaize tiene mucho que pagar, corro a su lado pensando en todo lo que ha sufrido, Y yo he contribuido en ese sufrimiento engañándolo, porque no le dije antes la verdad.

-Perdóname – le digo tomando su mano y dándole un beso, un tímido beso

-No fue mi intención, pero estaba asustada, estoy asustada no se qué hacer, quiero parecer fuerte pero no puedo esto es demasiado- le digo

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose me pone alerta de nuevo, Snape habrá regresado? Harry lo detuvo?, mi miedo aumenta conforme voy escuchando una plática entre mi director y mi mejor amigo voy a las escaleras y me quedo petrificada cuando veo a Harry sentado en las piernas de Snape

-Por qué no vamos a la torre de astronomía- propone Harry viendo a donde estoy yo

-Impaciente Potter?- le pregunta Snape con un tono seductor

-Por favor Severus, no me siento cómodo con Draco aquí- dice Harry poniéndose más nervioso

-No va a escuchar- le dice parándose para servirse lo que apuesto es Whisky de fuego

-Hermione me pregunto si podría verlo- dice Harry

-Sí, lo mismo me pregunto a mi esa amiga tuya- le dice volviendo a su asiento

-L a vas a dejar que lo vea?- pregunta Harry con entusiasmo

-No, el joven Malfoy necesita descanso, además no creo que sea buena idea-

-Por qué?- pregunta Harry

-Draco está muy confundido Harry, lo que Granger le izo lo dejo muy mal-

-No fue intencional- me defiende mi amigo

-Lo sé, pero el enterarse de que Hermione era esa gatita le afecto mucho- No sé porque, pero desconfió del tono serio que Snape está empleando en esta conversación

-Harry, Draco se acostó con la señorita Weasley – lo que acabo de escuchar me rompe el corazón, era cierto ella decía la verdad, no creía a Draco capaz de hacer algo así, no quiero escuchar definitivamente, me doy media vuelta para subir y esconderme en otra habitación cuando enfrente de mi veo a ese odioso rubio con la cara desencajada

-Granger yo, no fue mi culpa-me dice

-Quiero creerte- le contesto Draco sonríe y se acerca a mi

-Pero no puedo- agrego alejándome y saliendo corriendo de ahí sin importar lo que Snape piense y en que problemas pueda meter a Harry

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, WA! SOLO UNA SEMANA Y POR FIN SERA EL BAILE, LES AVISO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS ESTARAN PARA MORIRSE, YA QUE LOS NARRARAN DRACO Y GINNY POR GINNY, AHORA CONOCEREMOS SU VERSION DE LA HISTORIA Y DESPUES UNO DE HERMIONE EL CAPITULO FINAL Y POR SUPUESTO EL EPILOGO, TODO EMPEZARA A CAER POR SU PROPIO PESO, BLAIZE PAGARA LO QUE IZO Y GINNY SE DARA CUENTA QUE NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA ES ORO, QUE EMOCION, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, UN BESOTE =)**

AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena Hermione ya se entero y no sabes lo que pasara cuando Draco esté bien al cien por ciento tiene unas ideas bajo la manga y muy buenas por cierto , Harry acepto la relación con Severus eso ya es algo, los siguientes capítulos estarán fuertes de escribir, porque Blaize se saldrá con la suya en cuanto a Hermione se refiere, si lo leíste bien, eso influirá en lo que Hermione quiere hacer en el baile, que mal soy, pero en fon espero leerte pronto, cuídate mucho un beso

MI PESQUE: Hola si yo fuera Hermione te juro que mataría a ambos, gracias por el review, saludos =)

SALMITHA DE MALFOY : Hi tienes razón, violo al lindo de Draco, como la odio pero la venganza es un plato que se come frio y Draco tendrá que esperar para darle su merecido a esa loca de Weasley , jiji, nos estamos leyendo besos

MAR-627: Hola si empieza lo bueno, me encantan los últimos capítulos de los fic, porque es el cierre y como dices lo bueno, espero no defraudar a nadie con la que sigue, cuídate mucho un saludo

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRO MUCHO CUANDO LOS RECIBO, MADICIONES POR SEPRAR DE NUEVO A DRACO Y A HERMS SON BIENVENIDAS TAMBIEN, JIJI PERO NO ME MANDEN MUCHAS PLEASE, UN BESO **


	18. Un plan sin fallo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**CAPITULO NARRADO POR DRACO **

Capitulo # 18 Un plan sin fallo

-Granger- escucho que mi padrino le grita, decido ir tras de ella esto no se puede quedar así

-A dónde vas Draco?- me pregunta mi padrino cuando bajo en pijama

-Por ella- le contesto

-Tú te quedas- me responde

-No- le digo

-Estas muy débil- me dice agarrándome sin dejarme salir

-Déjeme ir con ella- le pido

-No, Harry ve a ver que tiene Granger- el ordena Snape, y el chico sale corriendo detrás de ella

-Déjeme, yo soy quien tiene que estar con ella-

-Después de lo que escucho dudo que te quiera ver-

-Fue un mal entendido, le explicare-

-Weasley no te obligo a meterte en su cama, o si Draco?- me pregunta

-No, pero me engaño- contesto

-Y tu de ingenuo le creíste- me responde el director tomando asiento

-Que quiere que haga?-

-Resuélvelo pero no así- me contesta

-No la encuentro, la perdí de vista- dice Potter cuando entra al despacho

-Que hacia aquí?- le pregunta Snape muy enojado

-Yo la deje pasar- contesta Harry

-Te dije que no, acaso estas sordo-

-No me hables así Severus, ella insistió y quería ver a Draco además si no la dejaba pasar yo quien-

-Draco sube a tu habitación- escucho decir a mi padrino, no quiero permanecer ahí y menos al ver las miradas fulminantes que le avienta a ese Potter

-Eres un chiquillo mimado- escucho que le dice a Harry

-Y tu un insensible, ella está sufriendo, sabes por lo que ha pasado los últimos meses-

-Claro como si Draco hubiese tenido un gran inicio de año-

-Se la pasó en la enfermería, nunca estaba ahí, Hermione es la que sufre todo por culpa de él que nada más juega con ella-

-Ella es la que jugó con el- le dice Severus, honestamente no quiero escuchar sus pleitos y menos sabiendo en que terminan, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpean mi cabeza de repente, definitivamente no quiero estar aquí, escuchar los gemidos de Potter una noche fue suficiente no se repetirá de nuevo.

Tomo una bata del armario y me dispongo a salir, cuando bajo Potter aun sigue peleándose con mi padrino, bien así no notaran cuando me escabullo y de hecho no lo hacen están tan encerrados en sus problemas que dudo algo los distraiga.

No creo que Granger regresará a su sala común, no, buscaría otro lugar algo más tranquilo como la biblioteca, pero ya está cerrada, la torre de astronomía, ni en un millón de años, paseo por el castillo media hora pensando en que le diré, declararle mi amor ahí mismo, todo terminaría pero mi padrino me dijo que me esperara, además tengo que acabar con Zabinni y Weasley antes del baile, matarlo o que lo encierren en Azkaban la primera opción me parece atrayente para Blaize después de mucho pensarlo hasta que me atrevo a salir a los jardines está haciendo mucho frio dudo que este aquí, regreso al castillo cuando escucho un grito

Me apresuro a caminar y veo a Blaize golpeando a Granger están cerca del lago y Weasley está cerca de ellos

-Suéltala- grito Blaize se asusta al verme, su cara esta pálida y se aleja de Granger

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo Hermione alejándose de ambos y corriendo al castillo

-Hermione- le grito pero no me escucha

-que haces aquí?- me pregunta Blaize

-defender a Hermione de ti, que no entiendes que ella no te quiere, no puedes obligarla a estar contigo- le digo

-Draco- escucho que me dice Weasley detrás de mí

-Tú cállate- le grito

-Es imposible que después de tantos años de amistad con ella dejes que la trate así-

-Déjalo en paz, porque te preocupas tanto por Granger, ella no te quiere, ella está con Harry se burla de ti- dice de nuevo

-No me mientas maldita loca, ella nunca ha estado con Potter ella jamás se burlaría de mí, no es como tu – le digo, ya estoy harto y es momento de que ellos paguen por lo que han hecho aquí se acaba todo, definitivamente

-Si supieras lo que él hizo te apuesto que no lo defenderías- le dijo a esa Zorra de Weasley

-Cállate Draco- me advierte Blaize

-No, ya le dijiste la verdad- le digo

-Que verdad?- me pregunta Ginny

-nada, No sabe lo que dice- le dice Blaize a Ginny

-Claro que se lo que digo, porque no le dices quien fue el que mato a su hermano Fred, dile que fuiste tú el que lo mato- La cara de Weasley es de una sorpresa pura, me imagino que jamás había pensado que Zabinni había matado a Fred

-Eso es cierto?- le pregunta en voz baja apretando los puños

-Eso es cierto?- vuelve a preguntarle pero ahora gritando

-Era un estorbo, malditos Weasley una plaga para el mundo mágico- le responde Blaize con sumo descaro, no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso, quiero caminar para ver a Hermione, pero me quedo ahí parado, de repente Weasley se le va encima golpeándolo

-Por que, por que a Fred?- preguntaba ella mientras golpeaba a Zabinni Blaize solo le sujetaba las muñecas

-Ya te dije, lo haría de nuevo, matar a todos los Weasley- decía Blaize

-Era mi hermano- le grito ella llorando y sentándose en el piso

-Hasta donde se tu ya no eres una Weasley- le dice Blaize

-Olvidas que renegaste de ellos, te vendiste y sabes que no me importa, porque no fui el único Draco también me ayudo- dice de repente

-No me metas en esto Blaize le digo cuando Ginny me voltea a ver fulminándome con la mirada

-Ya hablaste no, pues ahora que escuche todo, Draco me ayudo, el oculto toda la verdad me ayudo- le dice Blaize en el oído a la pelirroja

-cállate, pagaras lo que hiciste con mi hermano- dice ella señalando a Blaize

Y tu Malfoy- me dice también muy enojada

-Jamás, escúchame, jamás serás feliz al lado de Granger porque siempre estaré ahí como una sombra acabare con ella y contigo no serán felices- me advierte, la sonrisa en la cara de Blaize ma saca de quicio no soporto que se salga con la suya , Weasley se va caminando muy enojada al castillo, va llorando, pero eso no me importa ahora, por el que venía era por Blaize

-Todo es tu culpa- le digo

-Que quieres, no descansare hasta tener a Granger así tenga que pasar por encima de ti, ella será mi, y yo tampoco dejare que seas feliz con Granger, nunca los dejare Draco- me dice

-Snape sabe lo que hiciste, te nadaran a Azkaban y te darán el beso del dementor- le digo

-No pueden comprobar nada, es tu palabra contra la mía- dice Zabinni

-Oh claro y a quien le van a creer, a ti un ex mortifago o a mi- me dice

-Ya no soy un mortifago- le digo levantándome la manga dejando ver mi cicatriz donde debería estar mi marca tenebrosa

-No puede ser, como te la quitaste?- me pregunta

-Arrepentimiento- le digo

-No podrás conmigo, y si quieres salvar a Granger deberás estar con ella día y noche- me dice

-Y si es necesario lo hare solo para alejarla de ti- le digo

-Pues mucha suerte porque ella será mía- dice Blaize, no soporto su descaro y suelto mi varita y me voy encima de el

-No la tocaras, suficiente tiene con lo que pasa-

Mis nudillos se abren poco a poco a cada golpe que le doy, no puedo dejarlo en paz, la sangre empieza a mancar mis manos, no puedo pensar en nada más que en golpearlo

-Draco no!- me dice mi padrino, lo veo caminar hacia a mi

-Suéltalo Draco- me dice de nuevo mi padrino él y Potter no intentan separar, pero no quiero, quiero matarlo ahí mismo

-Déjame matarlo- le digo intentando alcanzarlo, el muy cobarde esta detrás de Potter cubriéndose

-No Draco, déjalo- me dice de nuevo Snape

-Harry llévatelo de aquí por favor- pide mi padrino, Harry hace caso y se va con el supongo a la enfermería

-Que te pasa?- me pregunta mi padrino

-Estaba propasándose con Hermione- le digo intentando calmarme

-Donde está Granger?- me pregunta

-No lo sé salió corriendo en cuanto llegue- le digo

-Quiero que te vayas a tu sala común, no te quiero ver fuera de ahí entendido- el tono que el usa para conmigo me asusta está muy enojado

-Si padrino- le contesto y me voy a mi sala común

El cobarde de Blaize está en la enfermería, Pomfrey le dio una semana de descanso Snape me castigo y no deja que vaya a otro lugar que no sea mi sala común o las clases, clases en donde Granger no me presta atención, Weasley está muy enojada de repente veo en su mirada la misma mirada loca de mi tía eso no es bueno lo sé.

La salida a Hogsmeade es lo que necesitaba, las invitaciones han sido enviadas, la comida ya está planeada la decoración la pondremos el día del baile, las habitaciones de la banda las acomodaron Potter y Granger las dejaron lista una semana antes de que llegue la banda ahora toda la escuela está en el pueblo comprando sus vestidos.

Yo decido no ir para que, ya tengo todo listo, ahora solo veo desde la torre del reloj como todos caminan entusiasmados a Hogsmeade

-pensé que irías con ellos- me dice mi padrino acercándose a mi

-No, ya tengo todo listo- le digo

-La música, las luces el traje y el antifaz- me dice mi padrino enfatizando la última palabra

-Cuando se lo vas a dejar?- me pregunta

-Aprovechare que se va con Potter- le digo cuando logro visualizarla va con Potter y su amigo Weasley

-Amortentia- me dice mi padrino

-perdón?- le pregunto al no entender

-La contraseña de la torra Gryffindor es Amortentia- me dice mi padrino

-Gracias- le digo yo

-Draco no lo vayas a arruinar, ella te quiere- me dice

-Esta seguro, no me quiere hablar, trato de acercarme a ella pero me avade- le digo

-Y no te has puesto a pensar que te evade porque está muy dolida por lo que paso con la señorita Weasley –

-Nuca quise que sucediera, pero siempre pensé en ella- le digo a mi padrino

-Eso no importa-

-El señor Zabinni no asistirá al baile- me dice Snape

-Aun esta más?- le pregunto

-Se está recuperando en cuanto esté bien vendrán para llevarlo a Azkaban- me informa

-Eso se merece, al menos así no se acercara mas a Hermione- le digo

-Si, al menos estarán tranquilos en el baile-

-No lo creo- le digo a Snape cuando recuerdo lo que me dijo Weasley

-Ginny me amenazo con hacerme la vida imposible, ella siempre será un obstáculo- le digo

-La señorita Weasley se la pasa en la sala de los menesteres llorando, saber que Blaize había matado a su hermano le afecto mucho, el traiciono su confianza-

-Jamás debió confiar en él- le digo, solo a alguien como ella se le ocurre tal disparate

-Creo que aprendió la lección, así que no te preocupes, ella no hará nada- me dice muy tranquilo, lo que hace que me calme, tal vez tiene razón Ginny no nos hará nada, esa noche será perfecta, solo Hermione y yo

-Creo que te apuras Draco- me dice Snape

-Sí, hasta luego – le digo y salgo corriendo a la torre Gryffindor

-Amortentia, Amortentia- voy recordando por el castillo cuando llego a la torre

-Amortentia- le digo a la dama gorda quien después de verme me deja pasar

-ultima puerta de la izquierda- recuerdo que me dijo mi padrino, ya esta, llego a la puerta y lentamente me deslizo a la habitación, estoy en su habitación, no puedo evitar detenerme un rato a checar sus cosas, veo un lindo vestido negro de tirantes colgado en el closet, será el vestido que llevara mañana? me pregunto ella es hermosa con cualquier cosa , en que piensas Draco pueden llegar en cualquier momento , donde dejar el antifaz, al lado del vestido? no, en el escritorio? y si no lo ve decido dejarlo en la cama con la respectiva nota , mi padrino me aseguro que Potter hablaría hoy con ella, espero que todo salga, escucho un ruido afuera de la habitación no me quiero arriesgar mas así que salgo de la habitación, ahora todo queda en mano de Potter.

**HOLA, QUE TAL, QUE CREEN UNA GRAN NOTICIA, ME PIDIERON UNA VIÑETA PARA QUE ENTRE A CONCURSO DEL FORO THE RUINS ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR ESO, BUENO DEJANDO DE LADO MI DESBORDANTE FELICIDAD, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEL FIC BLAIZE YA SERA LLEVADO A AZKABAN UN PROBLEMA MENOS, PERO GINNY AUN SIGUE, IMAGINO A QUE USTEDES SABEN QUIEN ERA LA PERSONA QUE HIZO EL RUIDO QUE ASUSTO A DRACO SI ERA ELLA, SOLO UNOS CAPITULOS MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTEN BESOS **

**SOLOEMMA: **Hola gracias y si pobre Hermione, pero Harry Severus ayudaran para que se reconcilien, espero estés bien cuídate mucho =)

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena bueno tan enojada pues si esta Hermione, no le mando un Crucio, pero por lo que piensa pobre Draco, y pues bien Ginny ahí va no soporta el rechazo y digamos que ella tendrá un último golpe y sorpresa que dejara a todos O_oespero te guste el capitulo un beso xoxo

**MI PESQUE:** Hola gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo =)

**MAR-627:** Hola si pobre de Draco y el final se acerca, solo dos capítulos más y el epilogo espero leerte pronto saludos =)

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, UN SALUDO ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS REVIEWS, =)**


	19. El fallo del plan

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Capitulo narrado por Ginny **

Capitulo 19 El fallo del plan

No es tierno

**Hermione se que te he lastimado, pero permíteme demostrarte mi amor, espero encontrarte con esto en el baile, a las doce en el centro de la pista**

**Draco **

Ese patético hurón tratando de reconciliarse con la sangre sucia que romántico, lástima que no será así, este antifaz se va a ir conmigo seguro que de algo me va a servir y por que no, la nota también demostrar su amor, lo único que le demostrará es como no le importa lo que le pase.

Hasta eso el chico no tiene tan mal gusto antifaz de terciopelo con cintas de satín adornado con esmeraldas, el antifaz de una reina y definitivamente Granger no es una.

La muy santurrona se atreve a pensar que es mejor que yo, pero no es exactamente a mí que tiene de malo tratar de sobresalir, ella tiene su insoportable conocimiento acerca de todos y de todo, fácilmente podría conseguir un trabajo además de que fue heroína de guerra, Potter es igual, el chico orden de Merlín segunda clase el elegido que termino con Voldemort, si todo el mundo supiera que se tira al amargado del director que dirían? me pregunto una idea tentadora y por qué no, la primera página del diario el profeta claro para eso necesito pruebas una foto tal vez, si eso es el querido Harry no sabrá ni quien lo hizo entro a mi cuarto y recojo una cámara fotográfica tendré que cargar con ella si quiero pruebas

Pero que tiene de malo sobresalir, pienso yo , cuantas fueron las veces en que tenía que usar los libros heredados de mis hermanos la ropa gracias a Merlín no pero eso era frustrante, la pobretona comadreja, y muchos otros apodos que me pusieron quería salir de ahí a cualquier precio y lo logre, no tendré una cámara llena de galeones como Potter pero al menos tengo una pequeña fortuna cortesía de Blaize

-Ron, eres un desconsiderado- escucho que dice alguien vaya, el inútil de mi hermanito regreso con Potter y Granger

Los veo entrar a la sala común, Potter viene con varios paquetes

-Hola Ginny- me saluda Ron, que no le dije que no me hablara, y tal parece que no entendió, decido no decirle nada, ahora tengo que conseguir un vestido parecido al de Granger, sin duda alguna el dinero que tengo de lo que le saque a Zabinni ayudara, nota mental matar a esa sabandija, no permitiré que los Dementores me lo ganen.

Por fortuna Hogsmeade aun ofrece varias tiendas abiertas para mí, no encuentro ningún vestido como el de Granger, encuentro uno igual vestido de tirantes escotado con pedrería a la altura del busto, y una ligera abertura en la pierna derecha la única diferencia el color este es rojo

-me lo llevo- le digo a la encargada de la tienda quien me lo envuelve

El solo imaginar la cara de Granger cuando me vea al lado de Draco, pagara lo que me ha hecho el idiota del rubio, ella pagara por el desprecio de Draco, de Blaize, hasta por el de Harry ella se lo llevo un años según a buscar Horrocruxes

-Hola Ginny- me dice Lavender en la tienda

-Hola le contesto-

-De compras?- pregunta, es que esta ciega o que

-Vine por mi vestido- le digo tomando la caja y marchándome de ahí

Sin duda alguna tengo mucha suerte paseando por uno de los pasillos me topo con Snape y Potter en un estado bastante conmovedor, si como no, conmovedor, veo como el profesor le mete la lengua al chico apretándolo contra la pared, mala idea profesor hacer eso delante de mí, con cuidado saco la cámara que hay en mi bolsa y tomo una fotografía del beso, como dije antes la noticia del siglo.

-Que fue eso?- pregunta Snape separándose de Harry

-Que fue qué?- pregunta el ingenuo chico

-Nada, es mejor que nos vayamos- le dice y se lo lleva de la mano supongo que al despacho del director, la verdad no me importa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Señorita Weasley que hace aquí?- me pregunta Pomfrey cuando me encuentra en la enfermería

- Vine a ver a Blaize- le digo poniendo mi cara más tierna pobre de la vieja que sonreír y asiente creyéndose lo que le digo

-Solo un momento- le pido

-Claro, puedes quedarte lo que quieras, pero cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- me dice y se mete a su despacho

-Despierta idiota- le digo a Zabinni lanzándole un vaso de agua a la cara

-Que te pasa estás loca?- me pregunta levantándose

-Vaya mira que paliza te acomodo Malfoy- le digo al ver su cara toda morada

-Es un imbécil, me vengare- me contesta

-Ya lo creo, mira estamos de acuerdo que yo quiero matarte con todas mis fuerzas y que tu quieres hacer lo mismo, pero antes de eso te propongo una tregua – le digo

-Vaya, la arrastrada viene por un trato- pregunto Blaize sacándome de mis casillas ganándose que lo golpee

-Duele- me dice gritando

-Eso quiero, aun sigues debiéndome lo que le hiciste a Fred, pero claro antes de cobrármelo quiero que le destroces la vida a Granger – le digo, algo que seguramente aceptara

-Y como por qué crees que te voy a ayudar?- me pregunta

-Fácil, tu quieres tener a Granger sobre todo no, además será tu forma de vengarte contra Draco, le darás donde más le duele- le digo

-Y tú que ganas?- me pregunta levantándose

-eso que te importa, lo harás el viernes en la noche - le digo

-Y como controlaras a la fierecilla?- me pregunta

- Ustedes lo hombres son unos idiotas, un Desmanius, para cuando recupere el conocimiento ya habrás disfrutado de ella – le digo, imagino la cara que pondrá ella al ver a Zabinni a su lado cuando despierta

-No quiero estar así con ella, parecería muerta- me dice

-Es mi oferta si no quieres no te preocupes habrá quien si la quiera- le digo sabiendo que no dejara pasar la oportunidad, me doy media vuelta y camino a la puerta, tres, dos, uno

-Espera- me dice yo solo me volteo a verlo

- Hecho, pero Snape no me dejara salir de aquí- me dice

-Tú no te preocupes- le digo saliendo de ahí, pobre Blaize acepto sin saber que está cavando su tumba

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He estado estudiando los movimientos de Granger después de clases se va a la sala de prefectos leer después va al baño de prefectos a tomar un baño, baja a la cena y sube a la sala común junto con Harry y Potter, por otro lado los movimientos de Draco también los tengo memorizados.

-la banda ya esta instalada profesor- dice Granger cuando entra al despacho de Lupin, por fin la última reunión antes del baile

-Muy bien señorita Granger, el sábado en la mañana usted y Potter se unirán a los demás para decorar el salón, el profesor Lupin y Flitwick los ayudaran le dice Snape

la reunión sigue como si nada y de repente Lupin saca unas galletas y café para hacerla mas amena

-Se siente bien Weasley?- escucho que me pregunta Snape, pero no logro decirle nada lo siguiente que hago es vomitar a los pies de Draco

-Que te pasa?- me pregunta el Slytherin alejándose pero ni yo lo sé, hay no, de nuevo esa sensación, no me queda otra y salgo disparada al baño más próximo

Algo me ha de haber hecho daño, mugrosos elfos no saben cocinar, aun que pensándolo bien y si no fue la comida, el solo hecho de pensarlo me causa un tremendo escalofrió, no puede ser, siempre use hechizos para evitarlo, siempre a excepción de la vez que estuve con Blaize y esa misma noche con Draco.

Qué hago? no puedo ir con Pomfrey, si es verdad mis sospechas ella hablara San Mungo no también le dirán a mis padres aunque ya soy mayor de edad, lo único que me queda es recurrir al mundo Muggle, estoy segura que ahí me dirán si son ciertas mis sospechas

Salgo del baño y me encuentro con Ron que tiene que hacer este tonto sirviente de Harry aquí

-Estas bien?- me pregunta

-Que te importa- le contesto

- te ves muy pálida- me dice tratando de acercarse

-Déjame Weasley no me toques, estoy bien- le digo y me voy corriendo, ni modo tengo que saber, Pomfrey y veré lo que pase

-Hola linda- me dice ella sonriendo cuando llego a la enfermería – Te sientes bien?- me pregunta pero yo solo niego con la cabeza

-Bueno ven recuéstate- me pide llevándome a una camilla apartada de la de Blaize, suerte que el está dormido

-Dime que es lo que tienes-

-Últimamente me he sentido un poco mal, nauseas cansancio y mareos- le digo tratando de sonar lo más natural que pueda la cara de Pomfrey es indescriptible sorpresa mezclada con angustia, supongo que esta igual que la mía

-Te hare un chequeo general- me dice y pasa su varita por todo mi cuerpo veo como su expresión va siendo de sorpresa a medida que avanza una vez que se detiene camina a su escritorio y se detiene a pensar

-Cariño- me dice yo intento conservar la calma –Sabias que estas embarazada- No puede ser, no un hijo

-No, no lo sabía- le digo tratando de parecer tranquila aunque por dentro me quiera morir

-Tienes unas semanas- me dice – debemos avisar al profesor Snape y a tu familia-

-No le diga, por favor, no quiero que sepan- le digo a Pomfrey

-Tenemos que hacerlo necesitas cuidados-

-No lo haga aun, yo les daré la noticia a mi familia durante las vacaciones, por favor espere un poco- le pido

-Ginny no debería pero esperare- me dice la medimaga

-Tiene que comer y descansar, nada de levantar cosas pesadas y ningún coraje – me dice, pero a mí me valen sus advertencias, no quiero tenerlo, no sabiendo que su padre podría ser el asesino de mi querido Fred, el único de mi familia que me ha querido pero también puede ser Draco y si fuera el tendría que renunciar a su amor por Hermione eso es, aun puedo terminar con ellos y su estúpido amor

-Me cuidare- le digo y salgo a prisa de la enfermería evitando que ella me vea llorar caminado a la lechuceria

**Barnabus Cuffe**

**Exclusiva para la edición dominical **

**Romance en Hogwarts el día de hoy se a develado una nueva pareja en esta gloriosa escuela espero le pueda dar la difusión que se merece Harry Potter y el director Severus Snape adjunto una foto ya que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, le suplico que la publique el domingo**

**Saludo una amiga **

Bien creo que la nota no es muy reveladora, pero la foto si, imagino el coraje que Snape pasara , todo deben pagar no importa quienes sean, deben de sufrir, escojo una lechuza de la escuela y mando la carta esperando llegue rápido a su destino

-Este bien- me pregunta Lupin acercándose a mí cuando entra a la lechuceria

-Por qué no debería estarlo- le digo secando mis lagrimas

-Escuche que el domingo viene por Blaize- me dice, el cree que lloro por ese tonto

-Sí, y espero con ansias ver cuando le den el beso- miento ya que morirá en mis manos

-Pensé que tu y el- otro tonto que piensa que lo quiero

-Era un juego- le digo

-No parecía un juego- me responde, sinceramente no se que hago platicando aquí con el puritano de Lupin

-Me tengo que ir- le digo levantándome y alejándome lo más que pueda de el

En mi paseo por la escuela me topo ahora con Granger, veamos puedo decirle que estoy esperando un hijo de Draco, pero no, yo quiero que le duela y vea con sus ojos que él no la quiere, no, solo unos días mas

Terminare con todos primero y luego me iré lejos donde pueda comenzar de nuevo

el viernes llega y con el todo el nerviosismo, los alumnos se van a dormir temprano dejando la escuela casi desierta, mañana será el baile y el domingo todos partirán a sus casa para pasar la navidad con sus familias, Es el día la tonta de Granger sale a dar su ronda como la prefecta responsable que nos hace creer que es , Blaize espera en uno de los salones del quinto piso cuando Granger sube ahí

-Ginny - me dice cuando me ve delante de ella, la pobre no hay podido superar su miedo awww eso es muy bueno

-Desmanius- le digo y ella cae al piso inconsciente

-Es toda tuya – le digo a Blaize quien la toma en sus brazos metiéndola al salón donde improviso una cama con algunas cobijas y almohadas

-Quieres ver?-me pregunta molesto

-No, pero quiero decirte algo- le digo tiene que saberlo

-Que quieres?- me pregunta

-Estoy embarazada- le digo sorprendiéndolo

-No lo vas a tener- es lo que me dice

-Por que no?- le pregunto

-Por que no quiero que mis hijos sean con una golfa poca cosa como tu- me dice

-Como te atreves- intento golpearlo, pero me detiene del cuello y me aprisiona contra la pared

-No lo vas a tener- me repite – Ya te lo dije Weasley – me dice soltándome, esto no se queda así

-Desmanius- digo y el cae también ahora al lado de Granger , pienso un momento, por qué no, lo único que tengo que hacer es desvestirlos y ya no tiene que pasar algo siempre y cuando Granger crea que si paso, bien este será un duro despertar Granger lo aseguro.

**HOLA, AHHHH QUE NERVIOS, USTEDES CREEN QUE EL HIJO SEA DE DRACO O DE BLAIZE? ADEMAS QUE HARA HERMIONE CUANDO DESPIERTE WA! UN CAPITULO MAS DONDE TODO SE SABRA, LA PUBLICACION EN EL PROFETA, EL SUICIDIO DE HERMS TODO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO BESOS, AHORA SI ACTUALICE EN TIEMPO RECORD ;) ESO ES BUENO**

**SOLO EMMA: **Hola cuatro horas después de actualizar el fic=) Ginny no recapacitara hasta el final, de todo ahora solo está empeñada en dañar a todos lo que están a su alrededor pobre de ella, espero te guste este cap. besos

**Es mi tiempo record en actualizar, cuatro horas wi!, espero sus reviews, espero sean muchos verdad que llegaremos a los cien, si por favor, =) besos **


	20. Un baile sin final feliz

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K. Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

Capitulo # 20 Un Baile sin final feliz

La cabeza me da un sinfín de vueltas, duele intensamente y lo primero que veo cuando abro los ojos es a Zabinni acostado a mi lado, mi asco y desesperación es indescriptible, no puedo estar con él, y menos así, hago un recuentro de lo último que recuerdo y una Ginny bastante enojada lanzándome un Desmanius es lo último que llega a mí, la maldita golfa por fin lo logro, quería tenerme a merced de Zabinni para poder cobrar su recompensa, no espero a que Blaize se levante algo desconcertante en mi es que aún conservo mi ropa intacta y al parecer el Slytherin también

-Ginny- murmura Blaize moviéndose precariamente a mi lado no quiero estar con ese repulsivo ser y salgo del salón tan aprisa como puedo

-Fíjese por dónde camina- me regaña Snape cuando sin querer tropiezo con el al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos

-Lo lamento profesor- le contesto agachando la cabeza, lo último que quiero es que me vea llorar y le diga a Harry o peor a Draco

-Severus no está en ningún lugar- dice Remus acercándose a nosotros, junto con la profesora Macgonagall

-No pudo haber desaparecido, búsquenlo- dice Snape bastante enojado, bueno eso me lo parece

-A quien buscan?- le pregunto a Remus , pero al fiera mirada de Snape me responde que el importa de inmediato

-A Blaize Zabinni- me contesta Lupin- Mañana vienen de Azkaban por el , lo dejamos en la enfermería, pero no está ahí-

-Está en ese salón- le digo a Remus señalando la vieja puerta de madera, Remus y Macgonagall corren en su búsqueda mientras Snape se queda conmigo viéndome

-Pasa algo?- le pregunto

-Nada Granger, ya hablo con el señor Malfoy?- me pregunta

-Mi vida privada no es asunto de usted- le digo tratando de sonar mas como el

-Escúcheme niña tonta claro que me importa, usted cree que no tiene nada que ver, pero no se ha dado cuenta que es mi ahijado el que está arriesgando todo por usted- me dice pegándome contra la pared

-Yo- intento decir, pero Snape me silencia

-su prestigio, su apellido, estatus de sangre y amistades, por usted y a cambio como le paga, no queriéndolo escuchar-

-Nadie le pidió un sacrificio, porque lo haría además, por mi que se quede con su prestigio , su apellido estatus de sangre y demás, mas falta le hacen a la golfa esa con la que se revuelca que a mí – le digo enojada, ya estoy harta de que se meta en mi vida

-Que estupideces dice Granger?- me pregunta Severus desconcertado

-Lo que oye o es que pensaba que su ahijado era un santo, pues lamento decepcionarlo y decirle que anda con la loca de Ginevra Weasley-

-Pretenderé que jamás dijo eso- me contesta

-No, claro que no, quiero que me escuche, usted mismo lo discutió con Harry se acuerda en su despacho aquella noche- le digo

-Oh si claro la noche que usted se metió sin permiso a mis aposentos- me recuerda

-Tuve permiso, Harry me dejo pasar- le digo desafiándolo

-Potter no tenía la autoridad para dejarla entrar –

-Claro que la tenia, usted le permitió entrar a sus anchas a sus habitaciones- le contesto

-Pero eso nada tiene que ver con lo que me dijo acerca de Draco y la señorita Weasley-

-Si tiene que ver, que se vaya con ella, que la llene de joyas y lujos son tal para cual-

-Callase Granger, usted no sabe como pasaron las cosas, le sugiero que se retire a su alcoba y se aliste para el baile de esta noche- me dice, pero solo muerta asistiré

-No voy a ir- le digo dándole la espalda, cualquiera que viera esta escena estoy segura se desmayaría al verme pelear con el intachable director

-Como de que no va a ir, esta usted loca, asistirá y se encontrara con el señor Malfoy en la pista de baile a media noche entiende y más vale que este ahí Granger porque soy capaz de ir por usted y traerla con un imperius si es necesario- me sentencia el director

-Suéltame maldita bestia- escucho los gritos de Blaize Remus viene agarrándolo y la profesora Macgonagall le apunta con la varita

-Más respeto Zabinni- vocifera Snape volteándolo a ver

-Profesor- dice Blaize viendo a el director

-Vendrán por usted mañana, mientras será enviado a la enfermería de nuevo, no intente escapar no podrá-

-No me pueden hacer esto a mí, yo no hice nada-

-El señor Malfoy nos dijo todo- le dice Minerva

-El es igual que yo, el me ayudo- empieza a decir, yo no puedo dejar que ensucie la imagen de Draco, podrá ser todo, pero un asesino no

-Eres un mentiroso Zabinni, Draco no te ayudo-

-Estás segura Granger?, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de Draco aun, no sabes de lo que es capaz- me dice riéndose maliciosamente

- El no hizo nada, no es como tu- le digo

-No, claro que no es como yo, es peor que yo- dice Remus lo jala llevándoselo por el pasillo

-Eres mía maldita sangre sucia, mía y eso jamás lo podrás deshacer, me perteneces - me grita desde el fondo del corredor

-Vaya a descansar Granger, y ya sabe, la quiero ver en el baile- me dice Snape yo estoy a punto de romper en llanto, el que no recuerde nada no me asegura que nada allá pasado ahora más que nunca entiendo a mi querido Harry como se sentía el día que lo encontraron con Ron

Corro a refugiarme a mi habitación, es el único lugar en el que me siento segura lejos de todo y de todos, de Blaize, de Draco de Harry de Ginny, sobre todo de ella. Quiero arrancarme la piel el solo pensar que Blaize pudo acariciarla me llena de repulsión y de asco así como llego a mi recamara así entro en la ducha unos minutos una hora paso bajo la regadera sin poder pensar claramente, para después recostarme en mi cama y quedarme profundamente dormida

-Hermione, Hermione estás ahí?- escucho que tocan a mi puerta despertándome , reconozco la voz y ese es Harry por un momento quiero no abrir, quedarme recostada, pero la insistencia de Harry hace que le abra la puerta

-Hola- le digo abriendo la puerta y dejándolo pasar

-Como estas?- me pregunta sentándose a mi lado

-Algo cansada y tú?- le pregunto no quiero recordar no de Blaize, de hecho no lo recuerdo, pero cambio la conversación

-Bien, ya terminamos de decorar el comedor, nos quedo bastante bien- demonios lo había olvidado, tenía que ayudar con la decoración

-Lo lamento Harry lo olvide por completo – me justifico

-No te preocupes, Snape mando a Luna y Neville cuando vio que no llegabas- me responde el chico

-De todos modos lo lamento- le contesto a mi amigo- y dime que paso?- le pregunto

-Nada nuevo, Draco y Ron estuvieron a punto de pelearse pero por fortuna Neville me ayudo a separarlos, Ginny es la que está muy rara pregunto varias veces por ti- me dice

-Severus me dijo que encontraron a Blaize – me dice Harry cambiando el tono de la conversación

-Sí, lo van a llevara a Azkaban el fue el culpable de la muerte de Fred-

-Sí, lo sé, Severus me conto el otro día-

-Vas a ir al baile?- le pregunto a Harry

-Claro, voy con Severus-

-Puedes ir con él, no te da miedo que te vean los alumnos?-

-No, además estaremos usando antifaz – dice Harry guiñándome un ojo

-Me alegra verte feliz- le digo

-Lo soy Hermione, Severus me hace muy feliz- responde Harry, y puedo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-que bien Harry- le digo sintiendo un poco de envidia por tanta dicha que experimenta

-Has hablado con Draco?- me pregunta

-No, Snape dice que tengo que hablar con él, pero después de lo que me entere, no quiero verlo-

-Deberías escucharlo Hermione- me recomienda Harry levantándose de la cama y caminando a la puerta

-Te veo en el baile?- me pregunta y yo asiento, tengo que ir o esperara a que Snape venga por mí y me saque a jalones de orejas

Las horas van pasando rápidamente, puedo escuchar los gritos de mis compañeras al arreglarse, obviamente están nerviosas y más cuando no se había visto un baile en el colegio desde hace varios años .

Para relajarme decido darme un baño en la tina, no es la gran piscina del baño de los prefectos, pero puedo estar tranquila ahí por unos minutos, mientras aspiro el aroma de rosas pienso en todo lo que Snape y Harry me dicen, pero no puedo evitar imaginara a Ginny y a Draco juntos, yo lo quiero, lo amo, pero no resistiría saber que esta con ella, decidida a escucharlo y sabiendo como es Ginny me apresuro en salir de la tina para arreglarme

Solo un toque de perfume y nada más, el clima no es muy prometedor parece que va a nevar, pero aun así decido no llevara abrigo, no hace falta ya que no saldré del castillo.

El comedor luce diferente de aquel palacio de hielo y cristal que vi en cuarto año no queda ni al sombra, al contrario, las paredes están cubiertas de un negro bastante peculiar, en el techo se pueden ver estrellas azules, parecen un mar de luces que vieja de un lado a otro.

Las mesas están decoradas con una vajilla de obsidiana y bellas copas plateadas además de que los arreglos son de lindas rosas negras salpicadas de un lindo brillo rojo , azul, verde y dorado, luces de colores iluminan el salón y con ellas un banco de humo que bien podría pasara como la niebla que los Dementores esparcen

-Quieres bailar?- me pregunta Harry cuando se acerca a mi si el antifaz puesto

-Hola Harry- le digo, luce bastante guapo con ese tarje negro

-Por qué no te has puesto el antifaz?- me pregunta

-Tu tampoco te has puesto el tuyo – le digo, con una sonrisa mi amigo saca el antifaz y se lo coloca, yo hago lo mismo y me dejo llevara al centro de la pista

-No estabas en el banquete-

-No estaba lista aun-

-Bonito baile no?- me pregunta

-Bastante tétrico, pero al ser Snape el que lo organizo creo que está muy bien –

-Es un genio- dice Harry adulando a Snape, luego saluda a alguien, en una esquina esta Snape y el de al lado podría jurara que es Remus

-No has visto a Draco?- le pregunto

-No, creo que estaba en el jardín – me dice, la pieza termina y después de platicar por un rato con Snape y con Harry decido ir en búsqueda de Draco

La media noche se acerca y no logro encontrar a Draco cuando recuerdo que Snape me dijo que estaría esperándome en la pista, con el frio calándome los huesos decido entrar al salón, mi corazón se acelera cuando veo delante de mí a Draco, intento hablarle, pero debido al ruido que hay él o logra escucharme, entro después de él solo para ver como se acerca a una chica que está en el centro de la pista, luce un vestido rojo y lleva el cabello recogido, un lindo antifaz de terciopelo decorado con esmeraldas, de no ser por el collar que porta jamás habría adivinada de quien se trataba, ese diamante yo lo había visto, es el diamante Hope, el mismo que … el mismo que Ginny portaba en la fiesta de las tres escobas, el mismo que le vi hace tiempo. Es ella definitivamente es Ginevra.

Lo siguiente que veo me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos, Draco se arrodilla ante ella tomándola de la mano, obviamente todo el salón guarda silencio creo que se acaban de percatar de lo que está pasando, pero yo no puedo ver es demasiado para mi, Draco saca un estuche de terciopelo de su túnica y lo abre delante de Ginny, es un anillo, en realidad el si la quería, ahora todo por lo que luche contra esta maldición, con el dolor de saber a mis padres muertos parece en vano.

Me veo a mi misma llorando delante de todos como una estúpida, la tonta der Granger que creyó podría ser feliz con Draco Malfoy, la estúpida sangre sucia que soñó con un sangre pura, las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, las puedo sentir, pero me hare a un lado, los ojos grisáceos de Draco se cruzan con los míos y puedo ver como palidece el chico no aguanto más y salgo corriendo del gran comedor, esquivando en el camino a Snape y Harry quienes acaban de entrar al comedor.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta la torre del reloj, no puedo seguir aguantando, es demasiado y espero poder encontrar la paz que tanto he buscado

Estoy parada justo en lo más alto de la torre del reloj, son las doce en punto y la primer campanada esta retumbando en mi cabeza, por increíble que parezca mis compañeros aun siguen fuera de la cama a tan altas horas, la razón, el baile de navidad, una época de reavivar la esperanza , de compartir con nuestros seres queridos y de celebrar según dice el profesor Dumbledore, pero hoy más que nunca me siento indiferente ante tales cosas,

Esperanza? me pregunto, esperanza de que? si ya no hay nada porque vivir, los seres queridos? hace mucho que perdí a mis padres a manos de una asquerosa mortifaga llamada Bellatrix Lestrange la culpable indirecta de que este en este precipicio a punto de saltar, me quedan mis amigos, sin embargo no comprenderían lo que siento, Tal vez Harry sí, pero Ron? Él lo llamaría insignificancia, una estupidez.

Por último está el celebrar, que celebro, la caída del gran Lord Voldemort hace unos meses, o que desde ese día mi vida se hizo un verdadero puré.

La nieve empieza a caer lentamente sobre mi anatomía , sin embargo ni frio tengo, no siento frio, no siento calor, no siento nada, nada salvo las lagrimas que caen lentamente por mi rostro sin cesar apenas alcanzo a ver a los alumnos que se encuentran en el patio parecen tan diminutos aunque no estoy en un lugar tan alto, la cuarta quinta y sexta campanada retumban de nuevo

Solo un paso más y todo terminaría, el sufrimiento el dolor, la traición quizá mis amigos ya notaron que no estoy en el gran comedor, y si no es así no los culpo.

El por qué a la decisión de terminar con mi vida es algo irónica, algo que jamás pensé me pasara a mí, que fue?, amor.

Se oyen pasos por las escaleras, alguien viene y al parecer lleva mucha prisa, tendré que saltar antes de que me descubra, escucho la última campanada y con ella mi nombre

-Hermione no!- escucho que me dicen

**HOLA, BIEN ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, TODO SALIO MAL, DRACO CONFUNDIO A GINNY CON HERMIONE Y AHORA HERMS SE SUICIDARA, NO SE PREOCUPEN FLATA EL EPILOGO, USTEDES QUE CREEN, HERMIONE SE MATO O DRACO LLEGO A TIEMPO PARA SALVARLA?, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, LES MANDO UN BESO **

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena si este es de Hermione, lo que paso después de lo que Ginny le hizo, el epilogo resolverá todo, desde Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Blaize, espero te guste el capitulo besos

**LITTLEVAMPIREMAJO:** Hola si Ginny es muy mala, pero todo tiene un límite cuídate mucho, saludos

**:** Hola gracias por tu review, =)un abrazo

**MAR -627:** Hola crees que si se suicide, igual y salta antes de que la lleguen a rescatar, y de Ginny no importa de quien sea el hijo ya que pasara algo muy fuerte con ella, bueno espero leerte pronto besos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRA MUCHO RECIBIRLOS, SALUDOS ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS MAS =)**


	21. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K . Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

Epilogo

Hoy es el día, hace un año de lo que paso en Hogwarts, parece tan lejano, como si hubiese sido un sueño, una pesadilla.

La tragedia se cimbro por el colegio, ese día que parecía mágico se tiño de rojo, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado incluyéndome a mí, las palabras de mi padrino no fueron suficientes para hacer que el colegio dejará atrás lo acontecido

Desde ese día deje mi corazón ese castillo deje mi vida y mi alma junto con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, todavía recuerdo el momento en que la vi saltar, la sangre se me helo al no poder alcanzar nada más que la mascada que llevaba en el cuello , segundos después ella yacía sobre la nieve muerta, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían cuando la conocí, no pude creer que jamás volvería a verme y mucho menos hablarme, mi intención fue saltar detrás de ella y esperar que estuviéramos juntos por la eternidad, pero Harry y mi padrino llegaron inconvenientemente a tiempo para detenerme .

-Déjenme!- recuerdo que gritaba tratando de que me soltaran, yo quería morir con ella y ellos no me dejaban

-No Draco- me decía mi padrino abrazándome, me desplome en ese instante llorando a amargamente por ella, sin dudarlo baje rápidamente a donde ella estaba, una gran cantidad de alumnos hizo un cerco alrededor de su cadáver.

Me acerque a ella su cuerpo aun estaba tibio, y las lagrimas de igual manera seguían frescas, había llorado por mí?, si tan siquiera me hubiese dado cuente de lo que Weasley planeaba, aunque no la culpo a ella, fui yo el estúpido que dejo que todo eso pasara, yo no llegue a rescatarla de ese abismo en el que había estado navegando los últimos meses, no la salve , al contrario yo la había empujado a ese borde.

-Hermione, Hermione!- se que no me escuchaba, pero me aferre intentando de que abriera los ojos, eso jamás paso

-Vamos Draco- me pidió Lupin tratando de levantarme de su lado, no quería, yo me quería quedar con ella pero entre Harry y Severus me levantaron

-Es tu culpa maldita perra- recuerdo que le grite a Weasley cuando la vi tan indiferente mirando fríamente el cuerpo de Hermione

-Yo no te obligue a nada- se atrevía a decirme por fortuna pude llegar hasta donde estaba para poder sujetar su cuello con mis manos

-Te matare, lo prometo- le dije, su cara estaba tornándose rojiza, nadie me podía separar de ella, ni siquiera el inútil de su hermanito

-Señor Malfoy que hace- grito Pomfrey caminando rápidamente hacia mí

-Suéltela, le puede hacer daño- me decía la medimaga pero no podía, ella moriría

-Que se muera!- le dije a la enfermera

-Está embarazada- me grito, por un momento mi mente racional actuó y la solté dejándola en el piso tosiendo

-Eres la persona más repulsiva que he conocido- le grite, pero ella comenzó a reír escandalosamente

-Draco ya basta- me dijo mi padrino tomándome del brazo

-No querrás dañar a tu hijo querido Draco- me dijo Weasley sonriendo, eso no podía ser cierto, no era mío, no podía ser mío el responsable era Blaize estaba seguro de ello

-No es mío- le grite volviéndome al cuerpo de Hermione, Harry lloraba junto con Ron ambos hincados al lado de la castaña de su amiga incondicional.

No puede dormir, ya nada me importaba ni siquiera lo que Weasley había dicho, quería morir con ella, pase toda la noche a su lado, ahora estaba tan tranquila, parecía dormida.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Hermione, insistí por que fuera enterrada en el cementerio donde estaba mi familia, pero Potter quiso llevarla al valle de Godric, se decidió que estaría en Hogwarts junto con el profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando el entierro termino Snape me llevo a la enfermería, no había dormido así que insistió que Madame Pomfrey me diera una poción para conciliar el sueño, cuando entramos a la habitación, nos quedamos paralizados, las paredes de la enfermería estaban cubiertas de sangre , Pomfrey estaba en una esquina desmayada Lupin fue en seguida a revisar si estaba bien.

Al fondo de la habitación Ginny y Blaize, este ultimo estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre, Weasley traía en la mano un cuchillo, nos pudimos acercar un poco a ella, Blaize estaba abierto por la mitad, habían sacado sus órganos los cuales estaban dispersos por la habitación

-Ginny- me atrevía decir, ella parecía en estado de Shock, volteo a vernos a Harry, a Lupin a Snape y a mí apuntándonos con la varita

-Dame el cuchillo- le pedí

-El mato a Fred- me respondió como ida, parecía perturbada como si hubiese perdido la razón

-Tienes que darme el cuchillo- le dije

-no le importaba nadie, solo él, pero jamás logro lo que quería- decía ella meciéndose

-Que quería?- le pregunte

-Granger, nunca la pudo hacer suya, era una mentira- la confesión de ella me sorprendió, acaso Zabinni había intentado algo con Hermione me pregunte

-Yo quería que se le saliera tanta maldad, quería que Granger se le saliera de la cabeza, por eso lo abrí, así podría salir-

-Dame eso- exigí pero cuando le quise arrebatar el cuchillo ella me hizo un corte en la mano haciéndome retroceder con mi padrino y los demás

-Arderemos en el infierno- dijo ella dirigiéndose a Blaize, lo siguiente que hizo fue cortarse de lado a lado la garganta cayendo muerta al lado del chico.

Fueron imágenes perturbadoras, escenas que aun me persiguen y no dejan dormir, hoy hace un año, mi vida murió junto con Hermione mi padrino no me dejo solo durante ese año, temía que cometiera una locura, He regresado a Hogwarts solo con un último propósito.

_Hermione Granger _

"_Ni toda la oscuridad del mundo podrá apagar tu luz"_

Aquí frente a su tumba he decidió poner fin a mi sufrimiento tomo la botella con el veneno esperando encontrarme con ella en el mas allá, me estará esperando lo sé, porque siempre fue para mí, mi inmortal

**FIN**

**HOLA, ESTE ES EL EPILOGO DEL FIC, AUNQUE CLARO SUBIERE UNA ALTERNATIVA DE FINAL, GRACIAS POR SU CONSTANCIA, EL TIEMPO QUE DEDICARON A LEER LA HISTORIA, LA PACIENCIA QUE ME DIERON, Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS APRECIO DEMACIADO. BIEN LOS DEJO CON EL EPILOGO ALTERNATIVO, Y ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO **

Amia Snape: Hola nena, bien los epílogos, espero te guste, puedes quedarte con el final que mas quieras, aunque sabrás con cual me quedo yo en el final de Tráeme a la vida, si te das cuenta no puse como terminaron Harry y Severus, bien el bebe era de Blaize aunque eso ya no importa saludos nena, besos

ANGELIC. DEAD: Hola bien el final, espero que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar, un abrazo=)


	22. Epilogo 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J .K . Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

Epilogo

Hoy es el día, hace un año de lo que paso en Hogwarts, parece tan lejano, como si hubiese sido un sueño, una pesadilla.

La tragedia se cimbro por el colegio ese día que parecía mágico se tiño de rojo, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado incluyéndome a mí, las palabras de mi padrino no fueron suficientes para hacer que el colegio dejará atrás lo acontecido

-Hermione no!- recuerdo que grite cuando la vi parada en el borde de la torre, corrí lo más rápido y alcance a jalarla de la cintura, ella cayó encima mío, estaba llorando

-Déjame- me decía llorando y golpeándome

-No te dejare escúchame- le dije, ella estaba temblando

-Tu estas con ella- gritaba Hermione- yo los vi- sus lagrimas eran como puñales clavándose en mi, no soportaba verla tan sensible, tan desprotegida

-No paso nada, ella me engaño- le decía, de repente escuchamos como subían las escaleras, ante nosotros apareció Severus, Harry y Ginny, esta ultima estaba siendo sujetada por Snape

-El señor Malfoy dice la verdad- dijo mi padrino – dígales Weasley- dijo y empujo a la embustera en frente

-No tengo nada que decir- dijo ella viendo despreciativamente a Hermione

-Dígales que usted hurto el antifaz que era de Granger además de seducir a Draco- decía mi padrino conteniéndose para no explotar en contra de ella

-Eso es cierto?- le pregunto Hermione levantándose y haciéndome a una lado, ella se veía muy enojada furiosa.

-Te dije que jamás te dejaría ser feliz a su lado- le dijo a Hermione, no sé cómo fue que lo seguido que paso fue que Hermione se abalanzo sobre ella golpeándola

-Eres un zorra el jamás te tocaría, no fue cierto quieren te querría a ti- gritaba la castaña

-Suéltela Granger, está embarazada- grito Madame Pomfrey cuando subió a la torre, todos nos quedamos paralizados con la noticia

-Es tuyo Draco- dijo Weasley riendo y levantándose con dificultad

-No es mío, de seguro es de uno de tus tantos amantes- le dije, no permitiría que esta vez pusiera a Hermione en mi contra

-La llevare a la enfermería- dijo Pomfrey llevándosela de ahí

-Hermione- le dije a ella, era hora que supiera lo que en realidad sentía por ella- Te amo- le dije dándole un beso, ella cayó al piso

-Her…-

-Alto- exclamo mi padrino deteniéndome, ella se alzo por los aires despidiendo una intensa luz dorada, una grito ensordecedor se escucho por la torre para que después ella cayera inconsciente, no lo pensamos mas y la llevamos a la enfermería de inmediato.

-Como sigue- le pregunte a mi padrino la mañana siguiente, el no me había dejado quedarme con Hermione argumento que no dejaría trabajar a Madame Pomfrey

-Mejor, Pomfrey dice que estará bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo- me dijo Snape

-Puedo verla- le pedí mi padrino asintió ligeramente así que fui rápidamente a la enfermería seguido por Potter Snape y Lupin, según Potter por seguridad ya que Blaize y Ginny también estaban ahí.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, nos quedamos paralizados, las paredes de la enfermería estaban cubiertas de sangre, Pomfrey estaba en una esquina desmayada Lupin fue en seguida a revisar si estaba bien.

Hermione estaba recostada en su camilla aun estaba dormida por fortuna, quería llegar a donde estaba ella, pero justo a su lado estaban Ginny y Blaize, este ultimo estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto de sangre, Weasley traía en la mano un cuchillo, nos pudimos acercar un poco a ella, Blaize estaba abierto por la mitad, habían sacado sus órganos los cuales estaban dispersos por la habitación

-Ginny- me atrevía decir, ella parecía en estado de Shock, volteo a vernos a Harry , Lupin Snape y a mi apuntándonos con la varita

-Dame el cuchillo- le pedí

-El mato a Fred- me respondió como ida, parecía perturbada como si hubiese perdido la razón

-Tienes que darme el cuchillo- le dije

-no le importaba nadie, solo él, pero jamás logro lo que quería- decía ella meciéndose

-Que quería?- le pregunte

-Granger, nunca la pudo hacer suya, era una mentira- la confesión de ella me sorprendió, acaso Zabinni había intentado algo con Hermione me pregunte

-Yo quería que se le saliera tanta maldad, quería que Granger se le saliera de la cabeza, por eso lo abrí, así podría salir-

-Dame eso- exigí pero cuando le quise arrebatar el cuchillo ella me hizo un corte en la mano haciéndome retroceder con mi padrino y los demás

-Arderemos en el infierno- dijo ella dirigiéndose a Blaize, lo siguiente que hizo fue cortarse de lado a lado la garganta cayendo muerta al lado del chico.

Hermione despertó una semana después, justo en luna llena, los síntomas jamás se volvieron a presentar el hechizo se rompió y con ellos comenzó una época de tranquilidad, en al que solo éramos ella y yo, nos amábamos y era clara una cosa queríamos estar juntos por siempre.

-Nervioso?- me pregunto Mi padrino acercándose a mí, que clase de pregunta, era esa, claro que estaba nervioso cada cuando uno se casa con la mujer de sus sueños

-Algo- fue lo que le pude contestar, cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más tenso, este era el momento que había estado esperando los últimos seis meses desde que le propuse matrimonio al salir del colegio y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

Habíamos decidido hacer la boda en la Mansión Malfoy, la que a partir de hoy seria nuestro hogar, Harry, mi padrino, incluso Ron y el profesor Lupin nos habían ayudado con los preparativos, nuestros amigos más cercanos estaban con nosotros, los Weasley ocupaban una de las primeras filas, jamás supieron del estado de Ginny, se les dijo que había muerto por un ataque de un mortifago, Snape decidió que la señora Molly no merecía tan cruel noticia.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, yo no quería ver, estaba muy nervioso para levantar la cabeza, solo escuche varios suspiros de los invitados, era el momento, mi corazón se paralizo.

-Draco- me dijo mi padrino y levante la cabeza, ahí estaba ella, caminaba del brazo de Potter lucia realmente radiante, tan linda, angelical y hermosa como siempre, el simple hecho de verla a los ojos me tranquilizo, estaba tan solemne, el mundo se me ilumino cuando sonrió, por fin llego a mi lado y Potter la entrego, este era el inicio de una nueva vida.

**FIN**

**HOLA, ESTE ES EL OTRO EPILOGO AMBOS ME GUSTARON, NO SE QUE PIENSEN DEL FINAL DE GINNY, EL FINAL ELLA FUE LA QUE MATO A BLAIZE Y SE MATO, CREO QUE FUE LO MEJOR, Y HERMIONE Y DRACO POR FIN SE CASARON, HAY QUERIA ESCRIBIR LA BODA, PERO MEJOR QUE CADA QUIEN LA IMAGINE ES MAS LINDO, LA HISTORIA DE SEVERUS Y DE HARRY QUEDO SUSPENDIDA YA QUE ESO LO PONDRE EN EL FIC ALTERNATIVO QUE ESCRIBO, SE LLAMA TRAEME A LA VIDA Y ES SNARRY AHÍ ESTA EL FINAL DE ELLOS.**

**MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO BESOS **


End file.
